Fireheart, rogue of Thunderclan
by Zinico
Summary: If you were to lose something, what would you be willing to do to protect it, even if it weren't yours? Fireheart, the lone-standing deputy in the recovering Thunderclan, has stopped the growing battle between his clan and Windclan. But one can't escape the shards of a broken trust. A frayed timeline full story about a cats gambit to loyalty. Multiple endings available and accepted
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one, Exile.

Fireheart stared at his leader. She was bristling, and her tail was lashing from side to side, as if standing in front of ranks of hundreds of enemy warriors. Maybe, in her mind, she was. " You, Fireheart, the only one that I could trust from this pack of traitors. My own deputy. Why was I destined to lead a whole clan of traitors?" Fireheart shook his head. "We are loyal, Bluestar, all of us."

"NO" she spat at him. There was so much venom in her voice. Fireheart couldn't help thinking back to the leader she once was. What had happened to her? Fireheart had noticed a slip in her since Tigerstar's exile from Thunderclan. Tigerstar's treachery had been a big shock to the clan, especially the younger cats who had learned to rely on the deputy. But they had gotten over it. Fireheart tried to speak, but Bluestar cut him off. " Tell me, Fireheart, what is a good punishment for a traitor?" Her voice was cold. There was no reasoning with her. He thought back to the last and only traitor there had ever been. "I don't know, Bluestar…" The silence hung for just a moment. Only one moment to long. "Exile." He said subconsciously.

He blinked back to the present. To his surprise, Bluestar seamed to have calmed down, and the fur along her whole back seamed to fall back into place. " Yes" she said icily. " It's what I did to the last deputy that showed his treachery. It's what I will do with you." The fur along Fireheart's neck rose, and a chill shot through his spine.

" Bluestar, please, don't exile me!" He begged "Please, any other punishment. Apprentice duties, hunting punishments." She looked at him, and she seemed pleased. Her eyes, like shiny pebbles in the low light spoke only her satisfaction. " That is why I am exiling you. You want to stay with this pack of traitors. So I won't allow it." she seamed content with her answer, and she lied down back into her nest. " If anyone find you on Thunderclan territory after sun set, they have my permission to kill you. Now go, Fireheart, before I kill you myself!"

Fireheart wanted to plead his case, but not only would his pleas fall on deaf ears, but he might forfeit his life in the process. He turned, and slowly exited the den, without looking back. He made his was outside the den, and all motivation to do anything dropped. He stood out side the den entrance. He was no longer a warrior of Thunderclan. But no matter how he thought of it, he didn't fell like he was in an enemy clan, or where he wasn't suppose to be. Whenever Bluestar use to tell him not to go someplace, he would feel exposed and bad when he did. But this time was different. He felt like he was home. He saw a scrap of pale ginger fur in the corner of his eye, and made out Sandstorm's sent from the direction of the warriors den. He didn't feel like talking, not even to Sandstorm.

Feeling grief grip his mind, he clenched his jaw, and ran. He sprinted across the open ground and ran through the gorse tunnel to the ravine, and was making his way up it when he herd Sandstorm call for him from behind. He didn't stop. He continued to run to nowhere. He cocked his ears back, but no one was following him. He crashed through the forest, trying to put as much distance between him and Thunderclan. He felt like his lungs would burst, he opened his mouth wider and let the cool dawn air flow into him more fully. As of today, he was a rogue…

Sandstorm exited the warriors den. She wondered what had happened to Fireheart. He had stopped a potential battle between Thunderclan and Windclan. He had gone behind Bluestar's back, though, and spoken with Windclan. She could claw out all of his fur for that, if she hadn't more a mind than a mouse. Bluestar was dealing with him. First. She would decide what to do with him depending on what Bluestar did to him. Sandstorm paused. She really cared for Fireheart. She wouldn't deny herself that. But if the tom had done something stupid, then he would have to be dealt with. A sickening though crossed her mind. Bluestar seemed different that before. She must be, to declare war on star clan after their loss of Snowkit. What if she sentenced him to something worse than a regular punishment. He could be sent away for good. Or even sentenced to death

In her daze, she saw Fireheart in front of Bluestar's den. He was looking down, his face revealing nothing. What had Bluestar done to him? He never looked so beaten, even when she had seen him bleeding in the dust. She decided to ask him what happened. Maybe he had been striped of his deputyship, or maybe he was just over reacting to being scolded again. She crossed the clearing, thinking of possible ways to ask him. She never reached him. He glanced at her, then without warning, he dashed of towards the gorse tunnel. She fell back on her haunches as he speed past her. Surprise filled her, and she turned to follow him "Fireheart!" she called out to him. If this behavior was over nothing, then no one would find his entrails.

She remembered who this was. Fireheart. He usually never over reacted. He had been punished multiple times for his actions. He had said some nasty things to Sandstorm before, but never had he ran off. She was half way to the tunnel when Bluestar called her over. "Sandstorm, come hear!" she commanded. Sandstorm stopped and looked at her leader. She debated whether to obey her command or go after Fireheart. She decided that Fireheart just needed some time to work things out for himself. " I said come!" Bluestar said sharply. Without hesitation, she turned and stalked back into her den. Sandstorm crossed the clearing and followed Bluestar into the den, glancing over her shoulder at the tunnel where Fireheart had left through. Bluestar was already comfortable in her nest when Sandstorm entered. "What is it, Bluestar?" Sandstorm said politely

" Sandstorm, I have a difficult assignment for you. I want to know if you up to it." Bluestar stared at her, no warmth in her eyes. Sandstorm wondered what could be so urgent now. Couldn't it wait until she had caught Fireheart? She pushed the thought away. " Yes, Bluestar. I can handle it." Bluestar looked at her, unblinkingly. Sandstorm almost couldn't tell if she was alive. " I need you" She started "To be this…. clans… New deputy." Sandstorm couldn't believe what she was hearing. Fireheart truly had been stripped of his deputyship " Bluestar, I can't. Not only would keeping Fireheart as your deputy be a better choice, but I haven't had an apprentice yet."

Bluestar was silent for a while. " No, it wouldn't. He is no longer fit to be Thunderclan's deputy." Sandstorm decided not to fight the point. If he wasn't deputy, than he wasn't deputy. " Still, the warrior code says that I can't be deputy until I have had an apprentice." Bluestar closed her eyes, then spoke. "I ask you to reconsider. I am offering you an apprentice now, as well." Sandstorm thought over the kits in the usury. There was Bramblekit and Tawnykit. But they still needed a moon before they were old enough to be apprentices. " You can have Cloudpaw. He is without a mentor now."

Understanding Flooded to Sandstorm. " Please, Bluestar, reconsider. Fireheart did something he shouldn't have, but exiling him will do us no good" The words tumbled out of Sandstorm rapidly. Bluestar just flicked her tail dismissively. " Your just like him. Even you pelt is similar. But he openly betrayed the clan. I did what I had to. I will hear no more of this. You will be Cloudpaws mentor, and you will be Thunderclan's deputy. I will announce it at sundown. Now, leave me be…"

Fireheart was on the side of the thunder path. The day had passed, and he had darted around the territory, debating what he should do. He had dodged several patrols, and had ended up at the thunder path. Usually, the fumes from the passing two legged monsters were a spite to him. That didn't change this time. But, he didn't leave. Instead, he climbed a near by tree and sat at a branch near the top. The fumes weren't so potent from up above. He wondered what coarse of life he should take. He couldn't stay in Thunderclan. And he also couldn't go to the other clans. Shadow clan, with its current leader, would kill him on the spot. River clan was to proud to let any outsiders join without a good reason. Wind clan was probably still on bad terms with Thunderclan over the recent clash over prey.

He eventually made up his mind. He peered over the thunder path and watched as a monster rolled by. He was almost fearful of what he was about to do. It would be dangerous. He watched a few monster pass. Watching them as they went straight along their path strengthened his resolve. He stepped back along his branch, reading his muscles.

He gripped the tree trunk and climbed back down to the bottom. His mind was made up. Sure, he was a rogue now. But he felt connected to Thunderclan still. He wouldn't leave, even if it put his life at stake. He pledged his allegiance to his clan. He was not going to let Bluestar stand in the way of that. He could still hunt for his clan. He could help them. The thought that he wouldn't have to abandon Thunderclan made him happier then he had been for a long time. Also, he didn't have to deal with deputyship. Who ever was the new deputy, they better be a good one. Or he might just have to knock some sense back into Bluestar.

There were only a few loose ends that he would have to fill. First, self training. If any of the clan caught him, he was as good as dead. But if he could be fast, like Wind clan, then he could escape them. He would also have to seek a place of shelter. One that no cat would ever find, so he could sleep undisturbed. He wished he knew what star clan wanted him to do, but what ever it was, he wasn't going anywhere.

He decided that, even if Thunderclan was known for climbing trees, if he stayed in them, Not only would no one catch his sent, but he could surprise enemies from above. There was only one way to get use to running around in trees. He went to a place with lots of trees, near the two legged place. He looked over at princesses fence. Maybe he should tell her about his current situation. He decided against it. Not until he had adapted to the life he was going to live would he visit her. He climbed to the top, leaping form branch to branch. He could feel it. Thunderclan still needed him.


	2. Chapter 2, Clan Loyalty

Chapter two, unfit and no choice.

Sandstorm had finally found some time to herself, among the mess she had made back at camp. Among neglecting duties, she kept forgetting who was where, and couldn't get a nod from anyone. She wasn't a good deputy, at least not yet. Whitestorm took over for Sandstorm. He was the obvious choice, why had Bluestar picked her? She now knew why Fireheart always seemed to be on edge with her. This was a tough job, especially with a leader like Bluestar. How did anyone hide her from the rest of the clan for so long. Sandstorm hadn't realized how much the brave leader had slipped until she became deputy.

She tried hunting. But her mind was drifting, and she missed an easy sparrow. She hissed her frustration as a squirrel escaped her claws into the safety of its tree. She herd a big rustling above where the squirrel went. Probably its family, or a bird. She gave up and decided to patrol the river clan border up past sunning rocks. She turned and walked toward the border. Strangely, the rustling followed her. Or, she was tricking herself with all the new stress.

Sandstorm reached the border, and instantly heard a familiar voice calling to her from across the river. She looked over to see Greystripe launch himself into the river. He swam across strongly, a mere grey, moving rock in the river, but he fought it like it was nothing. He made it to the Thunderclan side in a short time, and shook the water from his pelt. Sandstorm felt the old challenge of territory well up in her. She ignored it too, as Greystripe walked up to meet Sandstorm. She sat her ground. Maybe talking with him would bring her mind at ease. " Hello, Greystripe." she said solemnly. Greystripe looked at her, surprised. He had a right to. Last time she tried to drive him off with remarks. But Fireheart had allowed him to stay and talk.

"What's the warm welcome for?" he asked. He inspected her quickly "What's wrong?"

"I have a lot pressing in on me." She responded slowly.

"What, Fireheart giving you trouble? I can straighten him out, if you like. What happened to him, anyway? I haven seen him for a while."

" No, not as much as he had caused himself trouble" Sandstorm answered.

"What, has that love struck tom gotten on your bad side?" Greystripe said warmheartedly.

"Love struck?" Sandstorm asked.

"Err… What did he do." Greystripe corrected himself

" Well, Bluestar was convinced that wind clan had been stealing Thunderclan prey," Sandstorm couldn't believe she was spilling Thunderclan secrets to a Riverclan cat, but it was necessary to get the point across. "Fireheart believed that it was a dog, like most of the cats did. He went to Windclan, warned them of the battle that Bluestar had been planning, and held a piece meeting between Tallstar and Bluestar, with the help of Ravenpaw."

"That sounds exactly like something that Fireheart would do." Greystripe cut in. " He was always trying to get the best for everyone. So now you are a little put off by his betrayal of Bluestar's orders, and he's probably going to have to clean our the elders den for a moon now."

"No. Well, not exactly." Sandstorm shifted her paws in front of her, rolling the dirt rocks under her paws. A slight breeze picked up from the direction of Thunderclan's camp.

"I have to say, its not a lot to put against him." Greystripe offered. "Wouldn't you like to work out the dogs rather than fight with Windclan? He has his reasons, just like anyone. I'm sure that whatever they did to him was deserved but unjust."

"You don't know the half of it. As a direct result of it, I got a stubborn apprentice."

"Stubborn or not, haven't you always wanted one?" Greystripe asked.

"His… stubborn apprentice" Sandstorm continued. "And his place in the clan"

"Bluestar took away his deputyship? That's a new low." Greystripe said out loud.

"And 'drove' him from the clan. Now I don't know what to do. The pressure of being deputy is weighing in on me. I don't know what to do. I don't know if I can convince Bluestar to let him back into the clan. I don't think I can fill his pelt. I know that Bluestar's judgement had been clouded as of recently, but why me?" Sandstorm felt like a gutted piece of prey. She wouldn't have spilled to anyone before. Now she was confessing everything to an enemy warrior like a new queen.

Greystripe thought this over for a while. Sadness glazed his eyes, and it didn't take any thought to figure out why. Even when they were in separate clans, Greystripe had stayed close to Fireheart. Sandstorm was a witness of that. " I think that Bluestar may still have a soft spot for Fireheart. He was her apprentice, and she seemed to trust him with everything. I have to admit, if you were a bit darker, you would be a perfect copy of him from a distance." Greystripe slumped a bit. "He's devoted to Thunder clan. He probably didn't go far. I'm sure of it. Its not like Fireheart to just run away from Thunder clan. I, as a friend to him as well as you, recommend that you hold up on your part. He'll turn up."

Sandstorm knew that he was right. She felt stupid for not having faith in Fireheart. Who knew. Maybe Starclan would be on their side on this one. " Thank you, Greystripe. I fell better now." Greystripe accepted the thanks with a nod. " I should probably get of thunder clans territory." He looked around, like he would had he really been invading Thunderclan. "Without Fireheart to hold back Thunderclan, I'm truly in enemy territory." he turned to the river, and ran to its banks. " And if you find Fireheart, tell him to come visit me. I get lonely in River clan." He called over his shoulder. Without a second thought, he launched himself into the river, cutting the water's surface smoothly with his face. Sandstorm watched him for a moment, then turned back to the forest. She felt reinvigorated after her meeting with Greystripe. She felt like she could hunt again.

Once Sandstorm was back under the leaves of the forest again, she started to scent for prey. Instead a confusing mix of different scents hit her scent glands. First was one of Squirrel, mouse, and vole, three things that she was hunting, but surprisingly all together. Also, overlaying them was the scent of cat. The scent of her memory. She quickly followed the scent to a bush, and she dug her way under it. There, after some tight maneuvering, where a small space between the branches, was a small pile of fresh kill. She sniffed it over, and found Firehearts scent all over it. Excitement hit her. Greystripe had been right. Fireheart had stayed in the forest. The scent was fresh, so he was hear not to long ago. Maybe he was hunting near by. She tried to follow the scent trail.

The scent started at a specific point near the bush, about four tail lengths away from it. Then, to her dismay, came out on a nearby side to the bush, then, only a few whisker lengths away, disappeared completely. No matter where she stuck her nose, that's all to the scent there was. She sat down next to the bush, and shook he head in anger. How could she let a cat evade her so well? She found a neighboring bush, not to far form the first, and, her head already a few paces ahead of her, decided to try to catch Fireheart when he came back for his stash.

She crawled into the bush and waited. She continued to wait there, listening to the steady forest for the faintest sound of Firehearts return. Suddenly, a thought crossed her mind. Usually, when a cat wanted to retrieve prey, they would bury it so no other animals could get it or scent it. Fireheart had left this out, under a bush, yes, but still exposed. Had he left out this prey on purpose? She cleared her head of the thoughts. He may still return. She waited…

The sun had moved a considerable amount by the time Sandstorm woke up. She had dozed of waiting for Fireheart. She sniffed, trying to wake herself up, and a scent instantly filled her scent glands. Prey, and Fireheart. Her eye's instantly flickered open, and surprisingly, the prey from before was piled up atop her nose. She jumped, completely free from the weight of sleep.

But not from the clutches of her hiding spot. Her back rammed into a hard branch, snapping it. Her head, following the action, rammed sidelong into another branch, and her tail shot up and through a tight cluster of live but sharp twigs. The prey had fallen into a limp pile in front of where she had been sleeping, not effected by Sandstorms leap. She let out a yowl of pain as she hit the ground, soft dirt puffing up around her. Her body was tense, trying to will away the pain in her head and back. The new round of scratches along her tail was insignificant in comparison. She opened her eyes, which had been clenched shut, and saw the prey through her pain.

Fireheart had been here, and she had fallen asleep. She scolded herself for being so negligent. The prey had another dose of fresh scent from Fireheart. He had make it obvious that he wanted her to have the prey. She grabbed it, and set it down outside the cover, trying not to let her hits get the better of her. She tried to follow the scent trail, but it suddenly broke off again, and she couldn't find it again. She hissed her frustration and returned to the prey.

She picked up the vole and ripped into it. It was gone in a few short lived gulps. The food helped pick up her mood, though she still couldn't believe she had let what she was hunting walk right up to her and set prey on her face without her noticing. She froze at the thought. 'Hunting.' She truly had been hunting Fireheart, but not for food. A fresh pang of embarrassment rushed over her. She was the best hunter in Thunderclan. This was the first time in a long time when something slipped past her, let alone mess with her. She picked up the other two pieces and turned toward camp. She was glad that Fireheart was still in the forest, though. Somewhere…

Fireheart had gotten pretty good at jumping from tree to tree, and could now judge if a jump was safe or not. He was sure he would have broken everything in his body if he hadn't started practicing on low branches. He didn't know why thunder clan didn't use this method to start with. He did fall short some times, leaving him to claw for anything, but he had always found a grip somewhere, whether it was a trunk or a random branch. That only proved that it was safe enough. He decided to try his luck at hunting. He hadn't eaten for several days. He had been to caught up in testing his new way of life, and finding a place to nest.

He sat down on his branch near sunning rocks and listened for prey. Suddenly, a squirrel shot up next to him in an effort to reach its burrow. Instinctively, he jumped up and grabbed it by its tail before it could make it to its burrow, then, while it was air-born, killed it with a swift bite to its neck. He griped his squirrel and crawled the length of the branch. The squirrel was in full escape, and Fireheart wanted to know what it was escaping from.

Sandstorm was staring at the tree where the squirrel had disappeared into Firehearts jaws. She had probably been hunting it, and had managed to miss it. Cuiriosity flicked in Firehearts ear. She was known as the best hunter in the clan. How is it that she could catch such an easy mark as a old squirrel like this one. She shook her head, then stormed off into the forest towards the Riverclan border. He wanted to know what messed up her catch, but he couldn't just ask her, for more reasons than three.

Not only was she prideful of her catching skills, but he was an outcast to the clan. Also, he was on her territory, plus he had caught the squirrel that she had missed. He figured he would just get back to hunting.

He listened and scented, but mostly he watched. Though with the birds he could track them by scent because he was on level with them usually, all the rest of the prey was on the ground. Even from a lower branch, where he would have to be to make his leap, it was hard to smell anything on the ground, and though he could also listen, the odd angle sometimes played its tricks on him. So, mostly, he watched. Silently, from tree to tree, from branch to branch he moved

It wasn't long before he caught glimpse of vole. It was a plump mark, scurrying across the ground in pursuit of food. Fireheart slipped onto a lower branch, instinctively falling into the hunters crouch. He had to readjust himself to the rounder foothold of a branch, which was always harder the previous day then the next. The vole stopped, staring down a mouse not to far away. The mouse scurried up to the vole, and stood, staring at it. They were both young, so they probably were meeting one of the other kind for the first time.

Fireheart had never caught two pieces of prey in one leap. But he was experiencing a lot of other first, too. He drop-leaped on top of them. The mouse saw him, one moment to late, and released a shrill squeak. Fireheart landed, one paw on one each, and ended both of them with two quick nips to the neck. He found it strange to have to deal with two pieces of prey from one jump, and had almost left the vole. He returned to the squirrel he had left in the tree, almost walking up the side of the tree. He had gotten more skilled and stronger at climbing, since he had done it several more times than any Thunderclan cat that he knew. Knew…

He was worried about how everyone faired back at camp when he left. Darkstripe probably sneered his approval with a kittypet comment. Fireheart thought of Cinderpelt. He laughed at the though of her doing the same. He couldn't imagine her face twisted up in a sneer. She would have tried when she was younger, and his apprentice.

He had a sudden idea. What if he left out his prey, so that a Thunderclan cat could get at it. If he burried it, his scent would be burried with the prey, making it easy for them to pick it out. But… with a bush… scents seamed to disapate faster.

He made up his mind. He would leave this catch out for Thunderclan. Hopefully, Sandstorm would come back through here when she returned to camp. Maybe she would find it. He tried to imagine her path of travel. She would probably come along the clearest path. He would hide his catch under a bush, exposed so she could find it. He would make it hard for a bigger creature to get at, so a fox nor a badger would be able to get at it. He traveled a few trees, then dropped down next to and exposed point of the forest…

Fireheart was traveling home. He almost burst with laughter. He had watched the prey, so that if Sandstorm didn't get it, then he could take it home himself. She had made a desperate search for the cat that had caught it, but she couldn't find them. She had taken to another bush, and had taken a nap. Fireheart thought it would be funny if he piled it atop her face! It was easier though than said. But he had pilled up all three pieces across her nose, and made it away without waking her. He could almost imagine her start when she awoke.

He had needed to get back at her for putting fire-ants in his pelt during training, and only now thought of pulling through with it. Any other way and time would only start a fight.

AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!


	3. Chapter 3, Battle of Sunning rocks

Chapter three, hostile home .

Fireheart had been a rogue for several days, and as his luck would have him, he was yet to be caught on Thunderclan territory. He had tried to keep his hunting to a secluded minimum. He didn't have to hunt for any one besides himself, though he would still hunt sometimes out of habit or sheer boredom. Even with prey being dead or thin because of the fire, it still didn't fill Fireheart's now free lifestyle. Out of respect for the catch, he would always eat it all. More than once had eaten to much.

He would like to patrol boarders or help Cinderpelt replenish her stock of remedies and herbs, but he had no right to do either. His new life meant he had no responsibilities, which, now of all times, left him with too little to occupy what time he had. Though he had felt guilty of it, he had wandered into other clan territory. More than thrice. He was raised and trained as a warrior, so his natural view on boarders was the same as his once clan mates, that the only difference between them and a wall of trees is that you could climb trees. Crossing them invited trouble. But, as a rouge, not only didn't this rule apply to him anymore, but boredom breed curiosity, and he couldn't help himself a look. He was amazed at how other territories looked compared to Thunderclan's. They were, to an untrained cat, neither hostile or hospitable. He had ventured onto other clans land before, but the circumstances were different then.

It was early dawn, and he was on the sunning rocks, allowing himself to enjoy his boundless free time. He had missed the feeling of the sun on his pelt when he was here on these rocks. Their grey, smooth tops were perfect for resting, and prey wasn't out of the question either. These rocks were highly coveted, which was the main reason there was ever tension between Riverclan and Thunderclan. They had often fought tooth and claw over the patch of land. It was sill early, but the rocks were already warming up in the new sun. Fireheart kept his senses alert, more for Thunderclan than Riverclan. There hadn't been a gathering for a while, so news of his being chased from his clan shouldn't have reached Riverclan yet. He knew he was taking a risk, but in considering all, it was one worth taking...

Fireheart heard the scraping of claws on a stone near by, and he instantly broke from his trance. He had hardly been aware he was in one. Using his newly honed jumping skills, He quickly made it behind the shelter of some of the rocks a short ways away. Living in the trees demanded physical strength. He heard many voices, all hushed, and the sound of many cats swimming alerted him to Riverclan crossing the river. Why hadn't he heard them? He peeked over the rock and saw Leopardfur clambering over the shore on Thunderclan's side. She shook the water off, her Riverclan pelt making to roll of as if it were a leaf. Fireheart instantly noticed the cats that were following her. It looked like most the warriors were here, easily making it a fighting force.

Fireheart saw Greystripe among them, shifting among his proud clan-mates. One of the others nudged him with their shoulder and asked him a question. He answered with one word. What could Leopardfur want with such a force? It was apparent what she wanted. No doubt that her first major act as leader was to take the sunning rocks. Fireheart crouched lower into his hiding place, pressing himself closer to his shelter. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't warn Thunderclan, and he couldn't take them on himself. He was glad that Starclan had made him down-wind of Riverclan, even if that wind was only a slight breeze. He listened to Leopardstar. Now that she had become leader, she had a new note of importance in her voice. "The dawn patrol should be here soon. I smell no new border markers. When they come, we'll let them know who really owns the sunning rocks!" She told her warriors in a hushed voice.

Fireheart could only make out some of the words, and had to fill in what he couldn't here. The cats were moving amongst themselves, talking in hushed whispers. Fireheart tried to find Greystripe again. He couldn't. Greystripe seemed to have disappeared, like he was shamed to be on Thunderclan territory again. Fireheart couldn't help missing the tom. Now, he couldn't even see him at gatherings. And it was risky to talk to him on the border like he use to. That would be a fine line to walk. Most of the cats hushed as Stonefur started to give out orders. With each command, the cats would hide behind some rocks. They were planning an ambush! There was no way a Thunderclan patrol would be able to fight off the Riverclan warriors.

Fireheart of all cats knew how stretched Thunderclan was after the fire, not including the lack of prey. Also, with Bluestar convinced that Shadowclan could attack at any moment, she had set a double patrol and guard. Though Thunderclan was building strength again, a fight was one of the last things they needed right now. They would need every cat they could spare for this fight. 'Even cats that aren't theirs to spare' Fireheart though privately. He silently thanked Starclan for sending him here today…

Sandstorm was rallying a group of cat for the dawn patrol. For once, it seemed like an easy task. She had not been a very good deputy, but she was growing better by the day. Whitestorm had done most of the commanding, but he never failed to consult her first. Slowly, she had taken over. Though it was still a bit rough sometimes, she still gave her full effort. Her clan needed her. Though, between being the commanding authority and keeping up with her original warrior duties, the stress was starting to build.

She peeked her head into the apprentices den, deciding to take the patrol towards the Riverclan border. She would take some apprentices as well. Maybe something would happen to make Bluestar finally recognize that they were ready to become warriors. Inside were Cloudpaw and Swiftpaw. They had been talking, but as soon as Swiftpaw noticed Sandstorm, he went quiet and turned towards her. "Would either of you like to join the morning patrol?" Sandstorm asked. Cloudpaw was up in an instant, after he resized why Swiftpaw had stopped talking. Swiftpaw also got to his paws, giving a annoyed glance to Cloudpaw. Sandstorm held back a laugh as she pulled out of the den, and turned towards the warriors den. The rivalry between the two toms was obvious.

Longtail was in the den, grooming his shoulder. She quickly assigned him a spot on the morning patrol. "But I was going to take Swiftpaw out hunting. He really needs to work on catching birds."

"That can wait till later. We need a patrol now." Sandstorm refused him. She exited the den, leaving Longtail little choice but to follow. To Sandstorm's surprise, Bluestar was out of her den, and walking towards Sandstorm. Sandstorm waited for her patently.

":I will be leading the morning patrol today." She said briskly. She made her way past Sandstorm and over to the gorse tunnel to wait. "Bluestar is leading the patrol?" Cloudtail said from just behind Sandstorm. "Watch out for blue rabbits." Sandstorm let the comment go. Though her apprentice was as blunt as ever, he had a point. She was as surprised as Cloudpaw, or any of the cats for that matter. Maybe it was a sign that Bluestar had finally recovered from her sickness she got from breathing to much smoke. Though Sandstorm hadn't expected recovery to take this long, Bluestar was old, and she had already been through a lot.

Sandstorm waited for Longtail to join them, then took the group over to Bluestar. She eyed them over, and, without a word, lead the patrol out of camp. Unwaveringly, when she got to the top of the gorge, she turned towards the Riverclan border. Sandstorm wondered how Bluestar knew where they were going already. She hadn't told Bluestar, and no other cat would have told either. She had just picked where to go when she got the apprentices. The group trudged on silently, keeping a brisk pace to keep up with their leader.

They reached the River clan border just as the sun peeked over the horizon, and Sandstorm shielded her eyes from light. Bluestar looked across it wishfully. " I wonder how they are doing." she said quietly. Sandstorm could only wonder who Bluestar was referring to when she asked that, but decided to leave the leader to her thoughts. She busied Cloudpaw with scenting, as Longtail sent Swiftpaw to remark the boarder. It was obvious that Longtail was trying to show off his apprentice. What good mentor wouldn't? Besides, Both Cloudpaw and Swiftpaw were long overdue for becoming warriors, but for some reason Bluestar continued to put it of.

As they neared sunning rocks, Sandstorm took a sniff, and instantly caught wind of Riverclan. Her fur shot up and froze in place. "What?" Cloudpaw asked his mentor. "Riverclan!" she hissed into his ear. He inhaled deeply, and he, too, recognized the enemy clan's scent. No sooner had Sandstorm blinked twice, that she saw a figure climbing atop one of the taller rocks. In the growing morning light, Sandstorm recognized it as Leopardstar. Frost ran along Sandstorms spine, but she spat a challenge at Leopardstar. "Leopardstar, what are you doing on Thunder clan territory!?" Leopard ignored her, and turned her attention to Bluestar. " Well, well. I've been waiting hear for a Thunderclan patrol, but I couldn't have hoped that one of the cat would be you, Bluestar." she said. Stonefur and Mistyfoot climbed up onto the rock with Leopardstar.

"What are you doing on sunning rocks, Leopardstar." Bluestar said without conviction. Sandstorm looked over at her leader, and to her dismay, there was no challenge in Bluestar's voice, and her eyes were not on Leopardstar. Instead, the were on Stonefur, the Riverclan deputy. There was a slight look of pride in her eyes, like a queen who's kit had become leader. Surly there was no connection between the two cats. Maybe Bluestar was confused. She had been in her den for several moons, leaving Fireheart to go to the last gathering.

"I'm here to reclaim sunning rocks." He eyes betrayed nothing. "It had always been River clan territory. We just allowed Thunder clan to hunt her for a while. But, now were taking it back. So Bluestar, do you agree?" Leopardstar stared down at Bluestar, But Bluestar didn't meet the challenging gaze of her enemy. Instead, her gaze was still on Stonefur. Riverclan warriors started to come out of their hiding spots, and it didn't take long for Sandstorm to realize that they were outnumbered. "Cloudpaw, I need you to go back to camp and get reinforcements." Sandstorm ordered.

He looked at her , hating being chosen for the task. " But I want to fight!" he said. "Then get back quickly!" She hissed at him. Cloudpaw gave her a resilient look, but turned and ran back to camp. Leopardstar followed him with her eyes. She had probably guessed what he was doing. "Bluestar, keep her talking." Sandstorm whispered to her leader "We need to wait for reinforcements." Bluestar's gaze turned onto Sandstorm. she said, turning her attention back to Bluestar." No" She said, though it was barely auditable. Leopardstar gave her an ice covered look. "Sunning rocks belongs to Thunder clan." Her voice rose. Leopardstar hissed her displeasure "Then we are taking sunning rocks by force!" Leopardstar yelled. She launched herself down the rock face at Bluestar, and the two she cats went down hissing and spiting…

Fireheart shot from behind the rock he was hiding behind at the first sound of the attack. He had listened to everything. He didn't know that Bluestar would have been here, or why. He thought that her recent sickness and her lost of faith in Starclan would have left her curled up in her den. But, he she was, at the sunning rocks, fighting for the honor of the territory. This was her last life! Fireheart was going to launch himself at Leopardstar when he remembered the cats that had come with her. River clan warriors poured over the rocks like the river they were named for. The Riverclan warriors were in his way between Bluestar and himself. The Riverclan warriors had already begun to attack the small Thunderclan patrol.

He ran the distance and closed in on a Riverclan tom, butting him aside with his head as the tom prepared to leap onto Sandstorm. He staggered, then lashed out a claw at Fireheart. Fireheart ducked under the strike, missing he ears by a only a whisker length. Fireheart slashed his claws across his face. Suddenly, another cat jumped on his back. The tom raised his claws to strike Fireheart, but under the weight he buckled. He heard a snaral of disaproval as the claws sunk into the pelt of Firehearts attacker.

In the confusion, Fireheart jumped to his feet, throwing his attacker clear of. He tackled his first opponent, and bit down on his shoulder until he squealed. Fireheart let him go, and he retreated back to the river bank. Fireheart looked around for another opponent. He saw Sandstorm standing down two Riverclan warriors. They were driving her back, regardless of Sandstorms brave defence. Fireheart crouched, then leapt at the closest of the two. He grabbed the she cat by her hind leg, then pulled sharply.

In a half spinning, half falling motion, the she cat tried to turn on Fireheart, but failed as she hit the ground, dazing her. The other warrior turned to see what had happened. Sandstorm took her opportunity and raked her claws across her side. With the devastating blow, and with Firehearts surprise attack, The two she cats retreated, spitting curses at Fireheart and Sandstorm. Fireheart looked over the battle. Thunderclan was losing. Badly. Fireheart knew that Sandstorm had sent Cloudpaw back to camp for what Fireheart could only guess was reinforcements. Why had Sandstorm sent Swiftpaw? He was the faster of the two.

Suddenly, her herd someone call to him from on top of a rock " Fireheart, come quickly!" Greystripe called to him. Was he setting up Fireheart to a trap so he didn't have to fight him directly. Fireheart shook the thought away. This was Greystripe. He would never do something so low, and Fireheart cursed himself for thinking so lowly of Greystripe, even for a moment. He leaped onto the rock next to Greystripe. "What is it?"

"Look!" he pointed with his nose into a gully. There, Mistyfoot and Stonefur were backing Bluestar into a corner, the hunger to fight in their eyes. Fireheart knew what pain Bluestar was in. Both her kits were out for her blood, and she couldn't fight back. How could she lift a claw againts her own kits? " I didn't know what to do, so I called you. I couldn't let them tear her apart." Greystripe said. Fireheart didn't hesitate, but reddied himself for the leap. "Its good to see you, by the way." Fireheart said to Greystripe. " Thanks." he said before Fireheart launched himself into the gully. Mistyfoot took a swipe at Bluestar. " Come on and fight. What's the problem?" They continued to drive her into the corner. "Can't the leader of Thunderclan fight for herself?" Stonefur taunted.

Fireheart landed almost on top of Mistyfoot , forcing her several steps of retreat. Stonefur took several steps backwards. "No! You can't do this!" He pleaded

"Why not?! Is Thunderclan so frail that its own leader will cower to any fight" Stonefur spat.

"Its not about Thunderclan. No mother would ever want to raise a claw against her kits!" Fireheart said. "What does that have to do with this?!" Mistyfoot glared at him. "Bluestar is your mother" Fireheart blurted out.

"And now the kitty pet is trying tricks" Stonefur said in a half laugh, half hiss. "But your mouse brained if you think that would work!" Mistyfoot looked at him doubtfully. "What are you talking about. Greypool was our mother."

"No, listen! You are Bluestar's kits! She had to give you up when you were young." Though the battle was still raging, Fireheart felt a strange calm. He knew that he was an outcast from his clan. Bluestar may very well attack him right now, not only because he was a rouge, but he had revealed her most carefully guarded secret. But Fireheart was oddly free of the expected tension.

Bluestar ran around him, almost driving him into the rock wall. " Oh, my kits. I've missed you so!" She said with joy. To Fireheart, it seemed unfitting for the moment. But no mother wouldn't want the opportunity to confined in her kits.

From the top of the gully, Fireheart herd Greystripe yell . " Fireheart, look out!" Fireheart broke from his odd trance and looked up just in time to see Leopardfur, err, star, flying down at him. He jumped back towards the opposide side of the gully, and Leopardstar's claws only sliced mid air. She routed him and leaped on him, pinning him to the ground. He struggled under her claws, and she bit down hard on his shoulder, ignoring his flailing claws swiping haphazardly at her belly. Suddenly, her weight was gone, as was her teeth, and Fireheart as Greystripe dragged Leopardfur away from Fireheart.

Leopardstar ripped away from Greystripe. "Traitor! I heard you warn him! I would have had him if you hadn't!" Her eyes bore into Greystripe. "But he's my friend." Greystripe said.

" Well, then. Lets see where your loyalty lies, traitor. Attack your friend, or become the enemy of my clan!" Leopardstar threatened.

Was Fireheart really going to be forced to fight his friend? He was bitten and battered, and Greystripe was a relatively fresh warrior. And besides, how could he lift a claw against Greystripe? Greystripe glanced at Fireheart for a moment. " I'm sorry, Leopardstar. Punish me as you see fit."

"Punish you!? I'll rip our your entrails! Traitor! I'll…"

The sound off battle faded, to be replaced by one of fleeing River clan cats. Fireheart ears flicked in hope. Had the small group of Thunderclan cats really been able to drive off Riverclan? Stood dumbly for a second. Where was his thinking? Obviously, Cloudpaw had made it back in time with reinforcement. Fireheart could see Dustpelt, Longtail, Whitestorm, Fernpaw, and Cloudpaw now in the mess of cat. Leopardstar hissed. With the reinforcements, Riverclan was not outmatched. "Retreat! River clan, retreat!" Leopardstar ran toward the river, but before plunging into it, she flicked her tail at Greystripe. "If it weren't for him, Sunning rocks would be ours again! If you see him on our territory, kill him!" she commanded, then jumped into the river.

Fireheart had lost track of Bluestar in the battle. But now he saw her, following after Stonefur and Mistyfoot. " Now that you know, we must talk. You are welcome on thunder clan territory!"

Mistyfoot turned sharply toward her. "Your no mother of ours!" she spat. Bluestar came to a halt. Mistyfoot turned back around and followed the rest of her clan into the river. Soon, sunning rocks was filled with only Triumphant Thunder clan warriors. With them excited with their victory, no one would notice if... Fireheart took his chance and escaped. He dashed off back into the woods, his duty to his clan fulfilled. His wounds still hurt, but he took no notice, and headed back towards his nest in the trees. Hopefully, Bluestar wouldn't send a search party after him…

Sandstorm couldn't believe her eyes. Fireheart had taken place in the fight. She knew he would occasionally wander Thunderclan. She hadn't seen him since his exile. His fiery pelt stirred an excitement in her. But she hadn't had time to talk to him. He had ran of unexpectedly, and she had been tackled from behind before she could stop him. Battle wasn't the best of times to talk. But now that the battle was over, she would have her chance. Triumphant Thunderclan cats were on the rocks, gloating over their victory. She weaved between them, looking for the ginger red pelt. But, she didn't find him. She found Bluestar and Greystripe, both of them staring after the retreating Riverclan cats.

Sandstorm recalled hearing Leopardstar mention a traitor. Maybe Greystripe had fought against his clan for Thunderclan. She came up between the broad gap between the two, and sat down "Greystripe, what happened?" She asked quietly

He slowly turned to look at her. "I've been thrown out of Riverclan.. Because I helped Fireheart when he saved Bluestar from Mistyfoot and Stonefur, and when Leopardstar attacked him . I've been labeled a traitor."

Sandstorm though over this. One question exploded into her mind. "What happened to Fireheart?" she asked. Greystripe just shook his head. " I wasn't watching him. Maybe he's checking over Thunderclan". Greystripe had apparently forgotten that Sandstorm had told him Fireheart had been exiled. A heavy stone settled into Sandstorms stomach. She had missed him… again.

"Well, now that your here, would you like to re-join Thunderclan?" Sandstorm offered

"Would you really be willing to take me back?" he asked. He was still unsure of Sandstorm, and she couldn't blame him. She was always on edge when Fireheart would talk to him on the border. "There's only one way to find out. Lets go ask Bluestar." Sandstorm didn't know why she was inviting him back to the clan, but she felt like it was something that Fireheart would do, and not only because Greystripe was his friend. With Riverclan out for him, he wasn't safe there. All he had left was hope that Thunderclan would take. Besides, having more claws around the clan made it stronger, as long as they caught their share of the prey.

Sandstorm and Greystripe approached Bluestar. " They hate me, Fireheart. I always wanted them to know but…" A sadness glazed her view. She was looking straight down at her paws. Sandstorm felt her pain, and almost decided not disturbing her. But whatever had happened, this couldn't wait. Long.

"Bluestar?" Sandstorm asked. "Who's they?" Bluestar looked at her, and the twist of grief was so great that Sandstorm almost lost her footing. Bluestar looked older and more dead than any cat Sandstorm had ever seen, in spite of seeing real dead cats. Bluestar stared at Sandstorm. It took her a moment, but she finally recognized her. "Sandstorm?… Right. What did you want."

"Greystripe's here. I wanted to ask if we could take him back as a warrior of Thunderclan." Bluestar looked Greystripe over, and Sandstorm wondered if she even remembered the grey warrior. The was no hostility, or difference, in her gaze.

"What is he doing here." Dustpelt walked up on the other side of Bluestar and challenged Greystripe. " I'll drive him, Bluestar."

"Wait." Bluestar said. "Let Sandstorm explain." She finished with a touch of her old authority. Sandstorm explained to Bluestar how Greystripe had told Fireheart where to find her, and how he had helped Fireheart fend off Leopardstar. "So that's why he is exiled from his clan." Sandstorm flinched when Bluestar mentioned exile. " That doesn't matter. He choose his kits over clan loyally, and he betrayed the clan of his kits. It doesn't matter what happened" Dustpelt put in.

"But he did it for Fireheart!" she said.

"and Fireheart is a loner and a rogue now. He is no part of the clan" He was hesitant to mention Fireheart.

" If he is a traitor…" Bluestar said. " Then having him will make no difference. Your all traitors, why should one more make a difference?" Sandstorm gasped. Is that what Bluestar really though of the clan? "We're returning to camp, now!" Bluestar finished. She started the walk back to camp, leaving the clan to its own stunned silence…


	4. Chapter 4, Pack kill

Chapter 4, bequeathing power.

Fireheart felt the cold rush of water along his back as he jumped into the river, a giveaway splash broadcasting his action to any living thing nearby, and it took all his will power not to jump back out. Rather, he ducked down close to the bottom, keeping his nose barely above the water. Longtail was sneaking around the snake rocks, and had almost found Fireheart getting a drink. Fireheart had jump into the shallow stream. It was the only thing Fireheart could do to hide. But, his scent was all over the rocks since he had been hunting them over for prey. He hadn't expected anyone to come here at all.

He had been trying to catch an adder just like Ravenpaw had to test his speed. He had stopped for a drink, and only then had he heard someone else. Fireheart thought he would follow Firehearts scent to the stream, but Longtail wasn't even trying to scent. Fireheart peeked out from his wet hiding place, and watched Longtail. What was he after? Fireheart decided to follow him.

Slowly, almost painstakingly, Fireheart creped up over the bank of the river, shivering with the breeze that decided to blow right then. Of all the times Fireheart decided to hide in a stream, it had to be the one time that no one was looking for him. He followed silently, not bothering to be downwind. The water should have doused his scent. He crept along the base of one of the rocks, keeping himself pressed against the rock side. Longtail had chosen to go over the rocks, and Fireheart didn't want to accidentally come face to face with him.

Fireheart spotted Longtail making his way over the rocks. He looked… confused. Fireheart was low among the rocks, and couldn't see what Longtail saw. Suddenly, Longtail crouched behind a rock, then carefully looked around them. Fireheart, prompted by his quick movement, ducked lower into his hiding spot. Longtail looked across the expanse of land towards a cave. Fireheart was too far away to make out anything, except for some movement in front of the cave. It was a darker colored cat, and it was carrying a rabbit in his mouth… maybe. Longtail was considering what he should do, so Fireheart knew it wasn't a Thunderclan cat. Were they stealing prey!? Fireheart prepared to confront the trespasser, then stopped. Longtail opened his mouth, a worried look on his face.

The cat laid the rabbit outside the caves, then quickly leaped on top of it. Fireheart figured that Longtail could take care of it, so he decided to leave. But, before he could turn back to the forest, he heard a loud bark, and Fireheart turned back to the cave. The rabbit was gone, and all Fireheart could hear was the excited barks of dogs, and non-cat words that chilled Fireheart to the bone "Pack Pack Kill Kill" It spoke to him… They were the words from Cinderpelt's dream! They seemed so long ago, that Fireheart had all but forgotten them…

The cat jumped down, and ran off towards Shadow clan. Fireheart let him go. He must have been sent by Tigerstar. He had to warn the clan about the dogs. Before he could do anything, something shot past him, missing Fireheart by a mere tail length. He looked back at it, and Longtail was racing back to camp. Fireheart had forgotten about him. He could warn the clan, and Fireheart didn't have to risk anything to warn them. He turned back to the expanse of rocks. There must be something that could be done. The dogs couldn't be taken on directly. Fireheart needed something that would be sure to drive them of for good. Or kill them…

Sandstorm crept along the open stretch of bleak land. Longtail had told her about the dogs living in the snake rocks. She had yelled at him about Tigerstar, accusing him of betrayal. After watching Sandstorms outburst, Cinderpelt had instantly cut Sandstorm to size.. Sandstorm had listened to Longtail's tale, and what he said frightened her. She knew Whitestorm had shown worry over the dogs, but she had been expecting a loose noise maker, not a group of massive murdering monsters. "Longtail, I'm sorry I didn't listen." she apologized. "Things have been rough for me, and I shouldn't have let them spill out on you." He accepted her apology with a bow of his head.

Sandstorm had chosen to take a patrol of Whitestorm, herself, and Longtail. to investigate. She didn't take any apprentices for fear of getting them involved. Swiftpaw and Brightpaw had gone off after the dogs, and had been torn to shreds. Brightpaw, or, as she was named, Lostface, had half of her face torn away, along with her ear. Swiftpaw had gotten off much worse, his whole body had been torn. Sandstorm was amazed he was alive. When they had found them, they had a layer of cob webs on them. It didn't matter how they got there, just as long as they survived.

Sandstorm and Whitestorm followed Longtail around the rocks. She had smelled rabbit on the trail, but now wasn't the time for hunting. She climbed atop a rock as Longtail motioned to it. He pointed at a cave, and Sandstorm strained her eyes to see into it. It was harder to see into someplace that was dark from a bright place because ones eyes wouldn't adjust. She flicked her tail, and the rest of the group broke up. The smell of dog was everywhere, and Sandstorm could see trampled under growth around the cave. It was relatively quiet. Sandstorm didn't dare to go investigate the cave. If the dogs were there now, she wouldn't want to alert them, or she and her patrol would be dead.

Sandstorm could still smell rabbit. It was strange, since rabbits usually knew better then to wander around snake rocks, if only because there was little cover or food. But a new scent overlaid it faintly. Sandstorm recognized it to be Shadowclan, and of a faintly familiar scent. A tiny memory of her apprenticeship wedged itself in the back of Sandstorms thoughts, though she couldn't remember much.

Whitestorm approached her with a rabbit in his mouth. Sandstorm was a gasp. "Whitestorm!" She scolded him," This is not the time to be hunting! We need to figure out these dogs, and how we're going to get rid of them!" Whitestorm dropped the rabbit. " I wasn't hunting. This was already dead, and it stinks of Shadowclan." Sandstorms ears instantly pricked. She wasn't wrong. But, with the treat of the dogs, she didn't know if she could handle an invasion of Shadowclan! "Why didn't they eat it?" Sandstorm wondered aloud. Sandstorm wondered if she could somehow set the dogs on Shadowclan as a warning. She threw the though away. The dogs were more terrible a punishment then a forest worth of thieves deserved. "I also noticed another scent on it, but I can't place my paw…"

"Sandstorm!" Longtail yelled. " I've found a rabbit, and it had Tigerstar's scent all over it!" Sandstorms mind was already racing. She was surprised that Longtail was quickest to recognize the smell, but it only made sense because he spent lots of time with Tigerstar before he left. What could Tigerstar benefit from catching rabbits, then leaving them out, untouched by hungry jaws. " Lets return to camp. collect any other rabbit with Tigerstar's scent that you can find." she commanded. "Sandstorm, isn't it a bit odd that the scent of rabbit followed us all the way from camp?" Whitestorm ventured. Longtail carried the prey over to Sandstorm "I noticed it too. You don't think Tigerstar… left a trail for the dogs to follow back to camp? Longtail had a look of horror on his face. "If Tigerstar knew of the dogs, and how big they are, then of course he would try to use them against us!" Whitestorm summed up.

Sandstorm went into a frenzy. "Then we have to get everyone out of camp!" she said with panic. "After seeing what they did to Swiftpaw and Lostface, there's no telling what they'd do to the rest of the clan!"

"We should leave the rabbits here." Longtail added. "They probably have been sitting out all night, making scent trail for them to follow. If we give them something to eat, then maybe it will slow them down or stop them completely."

Sandstorm nodded to Longtail, "We had better get going. Now!" She said, already starting to run. Sandstorm only could pray that she would know what to do…


	5. Chapter 5 Predator

Chapter five, Strength comes from the heart.

Fireheart rushed towards Thunderclan's camp, his mind burning itself over. He had found a trail of dead rabbits with Tigerstar's stench coating it. He obviously set it to lead back to Thunderclan, so that the dogs would destroy it.. When did he learn about the dogs? And how could one cat drive off an entire pack? He prayed to Starclan to tell him what to do. Suddenly, Shadowclan scent blasted its unruly presents, and Fireheart flinched at the familiarity. He searched for its source and in only one moment of tracking revealed Tigerstar stalking Brindleface, who was hunting a vole. Tigerstar! He was preparing a leap, using the same hunting stance as Brindleface. He was going to kill her!

Fireheart charged at him right as he jumped at Brindleface. Fireheart called a warning to her, but it too late. Tigerstar landed on top of Brindleface, digging his claws into her pelt. She thrashed madly under his grip, trying to free herself. Tigerstar's ears flicked towards Fireheart as he called out his warning. Fireheart rammed his paws into Tigerstar's side. Tigerstar was flung to the side, pulling Brindleface over with him. Fireheart bit down on Tigerstar's fore leg, and pulled it off of Brindleface. Tigerclaw hissed and took a swing at him, cutting new claw marks over an old scar on Firehearts face. But his grip loosened with the swing, and Brindleface pulled herself away, meorrowing in pain as chunks off her fur came off in his claws. She turned to face her attacker with Fireheart, but Tigerstar started to back off. Regardless of his big size and experience, he knew better than to take on two cats at once.

Fireheart took two steps towards him, snarling a warning. Tigerstar, hissing his anger, took a pace away from Fireheart, then bolted off towards Shadowclan. Fireheart watched him go, worry bobbing in his head. Why would Tigerclaw attack Brindleface alone on Thunderclan territory. Was he trying to fulfill his promise to pick of every last Thunderclan cat? He turned back to Brindleface. "Are you hurt? Can you make it back to camp?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. She … curious.

"It doesn't matter. Listen. Thunderclan is in grave danger. A pack of huge savage dogs is loose in the territory. I don't know when or if they will attack camp, but you have to go back to camp and warn everyone." Brindleface gave him her undivided attention. "You might have to hide, or take the clan somewhere else, just make sure they protect themselves."

"You can count on me… Fireheart." Brindleface said. "I can take you back as far as the ravine." Fireheart said, noting her favoring one of her legs. " You think I can't get back myself?' Brindleface said, with a slight touch of humor. "Its not about getting back. Its about getting back quickly. For all we know, the dogs might be coming now." He lead the way, walking quickly without letting Brindleface fall behind. "If your so worried about speed, then why don't you deliver the message?"

"I wouldn't last a moment in camp." Fireheart said, shrugging of the comment. "Longtail should have told the clan about the dogs, though. I want you to help convince them that the threat is immanent. I found a prey trail leading from a cave they've ruined with their stay all the way back to camp. No doubt they'll follow it." Fireheart picked up to a light run, and Brindleface followed suit. "You've seen what they did to Swiftpaw and Brightpaw. We can't risk the rest of Thunderclan to end up that way."

Brindleface gave him a curt nod. Fireheart poured on more speed. Brindleface wouldn't let herself fall behind. Though Fireheart noticed her wincing in pain with running, he couldn't slow down for her. Besides, he knew she would give her all to protect her clan, and even more for her kits. She would make it.

The run seemed to stretch out somewhat, with Fireheart constantly looking back to check on Brindleface, and for Tigerstar. There was no telling what he would do if he caught them off guard. The forest also seemed unusually quiet, even for the season. It was as though the whole forest was watching, holding its breath as not to miss anything. They made it back to camp, both panting from the run, and Brindleface with a more severe limp than before. "Go Brindleface." Fireheart hoped they were there in time. "I know your hurt, but you've got to hurry!" She limped her way down the steep ravine, and Fireheart only could hope she made it down without incident.

But then, like a horrible cry from a badger, came a howl so powerful and strong. It spoke of the power of its owner, and his intent. It was soon joined by many more, chilling Fireheart whole body. They were coming! Fireheart knew it was too late. Considering elders, kits, queens, wounded, and the scent of them all, there was no possible way to get Thunderclan out in time…

Bluestar watched the side of her den, her twin moon gaze not focused on anything. Sandstorm had brought back news of a dog pack. A pack… just as Starclan told her, along with "Kill". There was a trail leading them straight to camp. They would tear apart Thunderclan. And there was nothing they could do about it. It was foretold by Starclan, and Bluestar knew they wouldn't help. The pack was sent to get revenge on Bluestar, and Thunderclan would be caught in the middle.

Sandstorm hadn't told Bluestar directly. Bluestar could hear her from on top of the high rock. Why was she up th… right. She was deputy. Bluestar had nearly forgotten. She could hear Sandstorm trying to work out a plan. A whole camp clear out. She wanted them to go to Sunning rocks. They… they were to climb trees and wait out the dogs. Bluestar almost chuckled at her foolishness. The dogs would follow them there, too. From experience, Bluestar knew most dogs had a great sense of smell, even better than a clans best tracker. A whole clan full of cats would leave an unmistakable trail.

Bluestar shifted in her cool bedding. What would happen now? Bluestar closed her eyes. She had figured that Tigerstar would lead a whole attack force from Shadowclan to wipe out his birth clan. She had waited expectantly, always read for him to shoulder his way in. She had been ready to fight, to go down to her last breath. If she and her warriors were going down, they would take as many Shadowclan cats with them, and leave the living ones with as many scars as possible to remember them by. But that would have been too easy.

Tigerstar and Starclan had joined together in their mutual goal to kill Bluestar. They would make sure that she went down in the most degrading way as possible. Send the pack, and guided Tigerstar to make the trail. The dogs would tear her to mouse dust like some toy. It was hardly a noble death for any cat. Then again, Thunderclan wasn't a honorable clan now anyways. All of them. Traitors. They had to be.

Two of her most trusted warriors ever had betrayed her. She had trusted both of them. Enough to make them her second in command. She had only once ever questioned Tigerclaw's aptitude as a warrior. She had seen how ruthless he could have become, under Thistleclaw's training. But he had shaped out to be a powerful and honorable warrior, the least likely to question an order. But then he turned on her. He had tried to kill her in this very den. It was only by chance that Fireheart had been here in time to save her.

And he was the other traitor, another cat who proved Thunderclan was untrustable. She had trained him personally. She had watched his growth from a pampered kittypet to a strong warrior. She had brought him into mother mouth to see the moonstone, a rare spectacle usually not given to apprentices. He was the only cat she had ever told her remaining lives to. But, he too, had crossed her. He gave her plans of attack to Windclan, the subject of the attack. He probably went back to Windclan to plot against her. But he was to late. She was already in the paws of another of her enemies.

He was the one she was most worried about. He plotted against her, but she still felt… off… about him. Why had he held back his strike? Surely he had the most dangerous threat to her. She had told him everything, relied on him for so much. She even trusted him with her darkest secrets. He was the only cat other than herself and Oakheart that had known that Mistyfoot and Stonefur were her kits. Her kits…

Maybe things would have been different had she kept them. Surly Starclan wanted her dead for abandoning them, and even her kits hated her for it. She had foolishly let becoming deputy overshadow her real duty. If she had kept them, she could have raised them to be strong warriors as her own. She could have.. But she didn't. All because she let a prophecy from a diluted medicine cat decide her fate. She could have kept them. Her kits… She could have followed them into Riverclan. There, she could have kept her kits and been with her mate. They would have trusted her, but they would have accepted them. Greystripe… Firehearts friend… had proven that. It would have been better to have been a queen of a hostel clan with her kits and the cat she loved, then the leader of a birth clan that was hostile.

Mosskit might have lived, too. She had let her die so young…

A loud howl slammed against Bluestar's head. It was loud, and announced Bluestar's final day. She tensed when she heard it, the fur along her body standing sharper with every voice that joined the first one. She felt like running. But she couldn't. If Starclan had guided the path that Tigerstar had lain, then no matter where she went, it would cut through Thunderclan and would end at her. She was ready to meet her fate.

"Bluestar!" Greystripe poked his head into her den, then entered fully without waiting. His call broke Bluestar's gaze from the wall, and she let it fall on him. "There is a pack of dogs coming straight for Thunderclan! Their big, savage creatures that will tear up Thunderclan in a moment! We have to many elders and kits to just run for it, not to mention Cinderpelt, Lostface, and Slowfoot! What should we do?!" He asked franticly.

The den fell into silence as soon as he finished. The cats outside had stopped talking. All was quiet. Why don't you and the able cats just leave? Bluestar thought. Why? You have no clan loyalty. Why would you care? Then…

Does he… care? Something flicked in Bluestar's mind. If no cat had clan loyalty, why would they stand by the warrior code when it would lead them to certain death? Without the code, the clans were no better than loners or rogues. At the first sign of trouble, a loner leaves. A rogue finds self preservation. They don't try to help their elders, nor did they try to defend those who couldn't defend themselves. They don't stay with or even love their mates. They only take a mate for mutual pleasure. There was no trust, or love. There was no bond like a clan had. A bond… only held together by loyalty. That helped the whole clan to thrive.

"If we can't run, then we can certainly try hiding." Bluestar said after a moment. She felt… better. Her clan really needed her, or, maybe, just wanted her. " We can't defend against a threat like this using warriors. Get every cat you can into the most solid shelter you can." Sandstorm came in and stood next to Greystripe. She looked determined, and a little off beat. Bluestar continued. "If we can keep out of the dogs reach, then maybe we can out last them. They may leave the forest for good if they learn that they can't get to anything." She breathed her first deep breath in a while. "If they don't leave, then maybe they will die off in the coming winter. Then maybe we could use them as prey." She said, lightening up with her own humor, dry as it was.

"Fit as many cats as you can in the elders den, medicine cats den, and this den as you can. Make sure that there are warriors or elder apprentices with each group. And don't leave until we're sure that the dogs have left." Greystripe nodded, looking happier with define orders. He instantly backed out of the den, then turned back to the clan. Sandstorm stared at Bluestar for a short while, then nodded and followed Greystripe out.

Bluestar could hear Sandstorm explain the plan to the clan. She gave the orders definely. Bluestar felt a wave of sorrow pull over her. They had hope. She had given them something to hope for. They actually believed they had a chance. It was better to die hopeful than in dispare.

Sandstorm herded a group of cats into Bluestar's den, headed by Whitestorm. "Sandstorm sent us in here, Bluestar." He apologized. "We get to hide in the Leaders den!" Bramblepaw said excitedly to Twanypaw. "Shhh…" She responded. Whitestorm turned back to look at them, then back to Bluestar. "I don't know how we got stuck with all the apprentices, but please tolerate them." Whitestorm asked. Fernpaw and Ashpaw pushed in from behind Whitestorm, followed by Cloudtail. The three of them all had a worried look.

Bluestar stood, and aproch them, feeling like she would colapse. "Whitestorm, get the apprentices to the farthest corner of my den. We don't want them being snached up by an eager jaw or paw. Cloudtail, you make sure that they stay there." Cloudtail made an annoyed face. "But los…"

"Cloudtail, don't question your leader for any reason." Bluestar cut in. "We need a strong, young warrior to watch over them."

"What about Whitestorm?" Cloudtail asked.

"He and I will be here, close to the entrance." She sat in her spot, and pointed out Whitestorms on the other side. "Why not just hide in the back of the den?" Whitestorm asked.

"Dogs are capable diggers. Even if my den is under the Highrock, the floor is still made of dirt. If they do find us, they will probably try to root us out. If we all hid in the back, then not only would that make us a bigger targets as a whole, but they know where to reach to. With me and you and the edges, the won't see us, and we can claw whatever they send in after us. They most likely won't use vision, rather feel and smell. We want to make it seem as though this place is as hostle as possible, not as though a bunch of cats are trying to defend themselves." She concluded

Bluestar heard a low, stormy sound in the distance. She knew it was the dogs hot on the trail to Thunderclan. "What about the cats hiding in the elders den. And the medicine cats den? How will they know this?" asked Fernpaw from behind Ashpaw. Ashpaw and Bramblepaw had taken up defencive positions in front of their sisters, and Twanypaw was scolding Bramblepaw, saying she could take care of herself. "We'll just have to hope that they are not found, or have a way to defend themselves as well." Bluestar answered. She poked her head outside the enterance of her den. She wondered if she could spot them through the thin Thunderclan camp wall. Movement caught the corner of her eye, and she looked at the gorse tunnel.

Brindleface came limping in to camp, out of breath and covered in hits and scratches. She looked around at the now desolate camp, and her face pulled back in anguish. "Brindleface? Brindleface!" Bluestar called out to her. "Get in here!" Brindleface saw her leader, and, letting out a huge sigh, started limping over to the den.

"She's hurt!" Cloudpaw said from his spot next to Ashpaw. He left the den, running over to support his foster-mother. Whitestorm moved to stop him, but bluestar shook her head. Whitestorm sat down and allowed the new warrior to pass. Cloudtail braced himself against Brindleface's limp shoulder, allowing her to put the weight on him, and she licked the top of his head to thank him. Ashpaw and Fernpaw shifted, moving to go help their mother. "I think Cloudtail can do this alone, you two." Whitestorm said. "But…" Fernpaw protested. "If you all went to help, we would be risking…" A sharp bark told Bluestar that the pack wasn't far off. "Just stay there!" Bluestar finished.

Brindleface and Cloudtail continued towards the den. Even with the added support, Brindleface could only go so fast. Excited yelps sounded out over camp. Whitestorm crouched down, and Bluestar could see every hair along his back rise. She knew she was done for, and stayed relatively calm. What could she do? Panic in the face of the enevatable? Even if the dogs left, they would steal all the prey, especially in the coming winter. If they didn't kill the clan now, it would starve to death.

Brindleface finally made it to the den, and Cloudtail lead her to the far side of the cave. He maneuvered her next to Ashpaw and Fernpaw, who crowded around their mother, purring wildly and licking over some of her cuts. "Put her in my nest. Cloudtail" Bluestar motioned to her bedding in the corner next to them "I don't know what happened to her, but either way, she'll need to rest." Cloudtail nodded, and, with Ashpaw's help, put her gentaly into the moss.

Bluestar looked back out across camp. She could see them. She could see the dogs, running towards camp. They were as terrible looking as they sounded, with huge heads and mouths that could swollow a kit whole. They would be here in a moment. Bluestar was ready. She would finally meet Oakheart and Mosskit again. They would come see her, even if she wasn't allowed into Starclan. She…

"I won't let you destroy my clan!" The shout was clear and defenant. Bluestar blinked her eyes into focus. A bright ginger figure blasted out of a bush, and clawed the lead dogs face. In the confusion, the dog stumbled and fell. The dogs imeteatly behind it ran right into it, and fell on top of one another. The dogs further back were able to stop in time growling savagely at the delay. "Who!…" Bluestar blurted. She stared at the cat, the briliant ginger cat. He looked… fire… Fireheart? He was here? What was he doing?!

Fireheart hissed a threat to the dogs. In less than a moment, the dogs that stumbled regained their footing. They turned on Fireheart, their barks severing the air. They rushed him. In a split moment, he turned around, and ran. What was that fool doing? He was… leading them away. Where? Why was he doing this?! Bluestar faltered.

"Whitestorm, stay here. Make sure that no one leaves camp!" She ordered. "But what are you…!" Bluestar didn't wait. She was off. She was after the dogs. Fireheart wouldn't be able to take them all out. He wouldn't be able to run forever. He was getting her help, regardless of if he wanted it or needed it. She would not let the dogs destroy her clan! Not any of it!

Important notice

If anyone has noticed, there is an obvious inconsistency somewhere along a line. This is because I am completely re-writing this story. As of 11/23/12, this is the most current chapter to be re-written.


	6. Chapter 6 Reconsilings

Chapter 6, Shaddered

Firehearts whole being felt ravaged. He was running for his life from the pack. He didn't know what he did or why. He lead… haa… the pack…

A gorge! It… He could lead the pack to the gorge, just inside Riverclan territory. His mind finally formed a whole thought. Cats had drowned there before. Even Riverclan cats, who were know for swimming. It… swift current and rocks… the dogs wouldn't stand much a chance either! It…

It wasn't … haaa… he hadn't noticed. He was… running… the wrong way. But not my much. Just… he rounded left, almost knocking straight into a tree. Haaa….

The barking rushed at his heels. He almost toppled over, and it was hard to get running again. He had ran half way across the territory. But he could tell. His pursuers were wearing down. The excited barking may have been rushing him, but with seemingly every breath he took, there were less dog sounds and more rough panting. But that didn't make his sprint any li.

He inhaled deeply. Everything in him was under a heavy assault. His lungs and body were completely ablaze with the never-ending run. He was becoming light-headed, and his vision was blurring. He no longer actively avoid trees, but maneuvered around them none the less. The noisy dogs kept his ears fried, even with their failing voices. His paws seemed to vibrate with pain, instead of feeling it. But he had to keep going. There wasn't another option. It was hard, yes… very… but… he had to make it to the gorge!

Daring a glance over his shoulder, he was surprised to see he was outpacing the pack… slightly. His training with trees had left him strong, and fast. It wasn't enough. Even with the jumping and climbing he had to do, he still couldn't outrun the pack. But…

He broke the tree line. With everything set to running, Fireheart hadn't known he had crossed the territorial marker. He was in Riverclan territory… An in sight of his target! Only now did he wonder what he would do when he got there. Could he make it across? Would he… have to go in himself?… … … Whatever had to be done… he would do it.

But, like a sudden spring breeze, Something hit into Firehearts side, hard, throwing him over his paws and onto the ground. Something landed on him, pinning him on the exposed ground. One paw drove his face into the ground, and he coughed up dirt as it jumped in. "Say hello to Star clan for me, Fireheart!" The voice was unmistakable, and Fireheart looked up at the soulless amber gaze. "Only after you!" He said through a face full of dirt. Surprisingly, Tigerstar let go of him. Fireheart struggled to his paws as he helplessly watched Tigerstar scrambled up a near by tree.

Fireheart stood, and the barking instantly started again. He looked back at the pack. The leader was no more than a wiskerlength away, his jaws open and reaching for Fireheart. With no time to run, Fireheart closed his eyes and prepared to meet Starclan. Teeth met his scruff, and he was lifted into the air. He was shook back and forth, and he waved his limbs around helplessly, trying to claw something, anything! Eyes, jowl, tongue. But they struck was the air. He was no more than a toy to the dogs now… . His plan didn't work. He had failed Thunder clan. He was slipping…

Fireheart was suddenly thrown onto the ground roughly. He regained his scenes. The leader… His leader! Bluestar had thrown herself at the large dog that had Fireheart, forcing it to and over the edge of to gorge. What was she doing here?! The two dogs following it, dumb to what was happening and following their leader, blindly charged over the gorge with it, not able to pull back in time. Bluestar stood on the edge of the gorge, watching the dogs fall in. Fireheart could hardly focus. Suddenly, the jaws from one of the dogs twisted up towards Bluestar, trying to find something to grab. He locked his teeth around one of her forelegs, pulling her over as well. Fireheart trembled to move, trying to go pull her back. But his beaten body wasn't fast enough.

The rest of the pack, about five in total, nervously pacing the side of the gorge. They were whining with surprisingly high-pitched voices. What they saw scared them. Then, in near unison, they pulled back, and ran off towards the two-legged place. Fireheart was sure they were headed home, back where they came from. They were helpless now. And so was Bluestar! He forced himself all his strength to stand and pull himself to the edge. His eye focus sharpened and he looked in, trying to spot the familiar deep blue-grey pelt.

He could see the dogs. They were being thrown around in the rapid tide. They were no more than things for the water to toss. The largest one hit a rock, then sunk under. Where was she!? Fireheart swayed for a moment. He forced himself to focus harder. He had to find Bluestar!

A small, silver-grey head poked out of the surface. A pair of weathered paws were working relentlessly against the water. Bluestar was struggling to keep air in her lungs, and it was a loosing battle. She was frail, and, more importantly, on her last life! "Hold on, Bluestar, I'm coming!" Fireheart yelled. He ran downstream along the side of the gorge, then launched himself down at the struggling she-cat.

Fireheart swam with the current towards her. She was just sinking, her strength failing. She went under. Forcing himself to take a huge breath, he dived under to grab her…

Bluestar was… dieing. She could feel it. She couldn't breath. She didn't try… she had… knocked one dog in… others had followed… it wasn't so chaotic down here. She couldn't make it. She didn't try. Her time had come…

She felt… slightly cold… her eyes were open in slits… she was surrounded with rushing blues… and greens… the river was pulling her… it was… soothing… at the bottom… slower than on top… it was easier to die… everything was… gone… smoothed…

Was Starclan… even after… … Oakheart? Mosskit? She felt… her kit… gently hold to her mind… she was ready… … …

… what?… you… … not… here to take me…?

… stay…

…

F..ina..l … wi..s..h.?

To… p..roph…ic…y…

…

Bluestar had already let go of her life… but Mosskit… was holding on to it for her. In place, like a medicine cat with herbs. It was torment, being held to life like this. She opened her eyes wider… she could see the sun burn through the water…

A paw… from the sun… for… me? Someone was reaching for her… Oakheart? Was he here to claim her? A figure became evident in the sunlight, and with fast movements it danced towards her. She reached a paw slowly through the fast water to touch it. The face that pulled forward when the paw shot back was anything but welcoming… more… strained… and terrified… green eyes…

It… he… bit down on Bluestar's paw and leg. It was hard… he was…

She was being pulled up… away from her cold shelter. Into the sun…

Fireheart rushed for the surface. His main concern was air for himself and Bluestar. It was hard to pull Bluestar up to the surface with her leg, but he had to take all that was offered. He burst to the surface, and breathed heavily though his nose to relieve his pressed lungs. It a split idea, Fireheart twisted Bluestar's foreleg downward. With the moving waters, Fireheart went under, but Bluestar's head surfaced, and he felt Bluestar's chest hit him as she started breathing. She was alive!

He let go of her paw. The current slowed. He drifted right into her broadside, and swam upward to get more air and Bluestar's scruff. When he finally had it fastened between his teeth, he struck out for land. He… struggled against the water and Bluestar. With her as limp as a branch, her weight was his. Fireheart swam madly away from the center of the river. If he could get away from it, then he would surly make it.

But he was worn down. With everything, he was spent. Never in his warrior years or his time as a rogue had ever prepared him for this. How did he make it so far. He had been rushing around since he first went to the snake rocks to catch an adder. His legs couldn't support him and Bluestar in the water.

Then… he didn't have to support Bluestar. She suddenly became lighter. "Let go of her. We can take her to land." A voice told him from his side. He obeyed without hesitating, or thinking. Without Bluestar, he could weakly swim on his own, and pulled his head higher above the water. He focused on the source of the voice. It was Mistyfoot! He looked to the other side, and saw Stonefur. He had his paws along her back, ready to push her. Mistyfoot took Firehearts place. Together, the two siblings pushed her towards the closest bank. Fireheart splashed behind them, just barely able to hold out till he could feel ground under his paws.

Fireheart dragged himself to shore, and, finally out of the grip of death, collapsed on the bank. His hind legs were still in the water, but he didn't move them. Then he remembered Bluestar. Mistyfoot placed her on the ground a few fox lengths away from the edge of the river. Stonefur put down his side of the leader, then turned to Fireheart. "You'll catch a cold if you stay in the water like that. Do you need me to drag you over here?"

Fireheart let the remark drift off. Pulling himself up, he found a resting position on his paws, and, after a short rest, finally attempted to walk. It was hard. Real hard. He had to brace himself with every step. The whole world was shaky. But he continued to force himself forward. He had just pulled himself together when he approached Bluestar. She wasn't moving. He could hardly tell that she was breathing, and even harder telling if she was alive. "Bluestar?" he placed his paw on her exposed shoulder, and shook it gently.

Fireheart pressed a little harder, trying to rouse her. "Bluestar? I'm here! Your going to be okay. Quickly, one of you go get you medicine cat!" he ordered

"Its too late." Stonefur said. "She is already on her way to Star clan" Mistyfoot finished.

"NO" he shouted. "Bluestar! Hold on!" He begged.

Fireheart could here paw pads against wood. Tigerstar ran across the bridge, then stopped at the end. Rage lent Fireheart strength. Thunder clans leader was dieing on the bank of River clan. And Tigerstar was to blame! He snarled with all the rage he could muster. Even warn out, it was pretty intimidating. Stonefur even flinched. Tigerstar took a step back. "Fireheart! Bluestar's alive!" Mistyfoot said to him. He glared at Tigerstar. "Take one more step, and I'll throw you in with the dogs!"

Bluestar's breathing was shallow, stronger than before, though, and he could hear bubbling in her throat. "Bluestar? Bluestar!" Fireheart called to his leader. She shifted slightly, and coughed up a lot of water. Fireheart glanced at the two River clan cats. Bluestar slowly lifted her head to look at her him. "Is that you Fireheart?"

"Yes." He said, relived that she wasn't dead yet. "Mistyfoot and Stonefur are here, too."

Bluestar looked at them. Her eyes brightened, if only in lighting. "There is so much I want to say to you two." she said slowly. "Shhh. Save your breath, Bluestar." Mistyfoot said. Bluestar continued, ignoring the request as though it never was. "I want to thank Greypool… for caring for you when you were kits. And Oakheart, for seeing you through in River clan." she said. "If I hadn't given you up, you would have given… you strength to Thunder clan. I am… sorry" she said, every word an effort. The siblings looked at each other. " She suffered much from her decision. Please forgive her" Fireheart added.

"We forgive you, Bluestar." Mistyfoot said at last.

"We forgive you." Stonefur echoed. Bluestar purred her thanks, as light as it was. She feeble turned to Fireheart. "Fireheart. I want you… to forgive me... Too. You were the most loyal warrior I ever had. All you ever wanted was peace. Even in the face of… the worst." She was probably remembering Thistleclaw. "Bluestar" Fireheart interjected. "Please save you breath. We need you alive" She ignored him, and coughed slightly with the short break. "Fire alone will save our clan." she muttered. He instantly remembered back to when the beautiful medicine cat Spottedleaf had told him the same prophecy so long ago, and he was again mesmerized with what meaning it could hold.

"You never understood, did you. Not even when I gave you your apprentice name, Firepaw. Even I had my doubts, when Fire swept through our clan. But now I see it again, as a saw it back then. You, Fireheart, are the fire that will save the clan." she said. "You will be Firstar, the greatest leader Thunder clan will ever know."

"Bluestar, I can't. You have to lead…" Fireheart knew that leaders rose and fall. But he didn't want to accept this "I have fought my last battle, and I must leave you and join Star clan." she said. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, Fireheart could see the shine of Starpelt in her gaze. She looked at a point past Fireheart's shoulder "Oakheart, Have you come for me, now? I'm ready." she said slowly. "Bluestar, please don't go…" Fireheart said.

"I'm sorry, Fireheart, I can't… stay…" her flash of strength ebbed, and life flowed out of her excretion. "I'm… Truly…" her head dropped back to the ground. she sighed. Her eyes closed for the last time. "Bluestar." Fireheart's heart pulled in grief. "Bluestar! …. Bluestar!"

Mistyfoot make a mournful cooing sound, then she and Stonefur bent their heads to share tongue with their mother for the first and last time. Fireheart turned to look at the cause of this. Tigerstar was running in Shadowclan's direction. He had probably heard everything, as he wasn't far. He had know that a pair of Thunder clan kits had been taken to River clan seasons ago, but he didn't know who they were or who their mother was until now. Fireheart let him go. Revenge would wait till later. But no one in Thunderclan would ever forget what he had done.

Fireheart felt lost. Bluestar had faith in him. She wanted him to defend the clan, to save it. But… he couldn't. She had forgotten a critical detail. He was not only not the deputy, but also not a part of the clan, ether. She had given nothing on either. He couldn't return. He couldn't lead it.

"Fireheart. Let us help you carry Bluestar back. We would like to see her buried in her clan." Mistyfoot cut into his thoughts. "We would like to have known her better. This is the least we can do." Stonefur added. He nodded his thanks. "She really loved you, no matter what happened." He told them.

"We know." Mistyfoot said. "And it makes me sad that when we learned the truth, we only spat venom at her." she said slowly.

"I'm sure she understands. No one wants to be told that their mother gave them up, or who they think is their mother really isn't… Your going to have to take her back to camp on your own. I… I don't think I can do it, now. I'm exhausted." Fireheart asked "Don't worry about hostility form Thunderclan. Tell them what happened."

"Can you guarantee our safely?" Stonefur asked. "No… but I believe that, in spirit, Bluestar will protect you."…

The sliver moon was visible through a thin layer of clouds, the light sparsely skimming the ground. The two legged nest had strange light coming out of it, and loud, two leg noises were crashing about in their two legged manner. Two cats, a big, dark coated, and a smaller, grey cat were sliding carefully around the row of nests. Tigerstar almost spat his hatred at the nest. He hated everything to with two legs. But it would all be worth it in the end. The smaller cat, bolder, quietly lead the way from nest to nest, always warning Tigerstar of potential threats and the danger that he was getting himself into. But Tigerstar would shrug it off, saying that he could deal with it when the time came.

Eventually, Bolder stopped in front of a dark alleyway, and the scent of several cats reached Tigerstar. He couldn't see into it very far, but his time in shadow clan had taught him how to size up an opponent, just by scent. Bolder was shivering, and had hid himself behind some Two leg garbage just around the corner. Tigerstar decided to let the shivering tom wait behind. He would deal with the negotiations with blood clan…

Authors note. I'm board, so I would like you all to know that this story will extent way beyond the darkest hour, and into the power of three, maybe the fourth apprentice. But, in no way or affiliation is this story a part of my main story, Fireblood, nor do I own any characters or story in this passage. The characters belong to the Erin Hunters. The story revolves around that original concept. The adaptations are my own creation, but I don't own them. Fireheart does!


	7. Chapter 7, Mutual feelings

Chapter 7, Sandstar, warrior of thunder clan.

Fireheart curled up in his next in the trees. He had found a suitable nest out of a old owls hole when he was new to being a rogue. It was near the two legged place, a bit to close to the fence line to be suspicious. He wasn't aware of it when he was a warrior, and he was sure no other cats knew about it. Only when he had taken to the trees did he find it. It had been rank with old, but the stench had quickly faded when Fireheart flicked them out. He curled up tightly in his mossy nest. His mind wandered back to Thunder clan. He missed the soothing purrs of fellow warriors as they shared toungs, or the quiet snores from cats as they slept. The only comfort Fireheart could take was his view of Starpelt. He hoped Star clan approved of him in Thunderclan territory

He had done everything in his power to make sure he pleased the warrior ancestors. He would always send a prayer of thanks for prey when he caught one. He had never missed a gathering since he left, though there had only been one, and it was relatively boring. Fireheart had gone earlier and left latter, since the only place to hide was in one of the four trees.

Sleep didn't come easy that night. The breeze always seemed to shift, stirring him regardless of the shelter. He felt like he was on hard dirt rather that soft moss. His body didn't seem to want to stop moving. He opened his eyes, giving up on sleep. Maybe he could go hunting again. With coming leaf fall and the difficulty his hunting, he should stock up as much as he could. It was hazy at first, but after a few blinks, but he quickly recognized a paw. A dark paw, connected to a dark leg, but with lighter patches scattered about it, with a few white spots. He closed his eyes again, and remained motionless. He had drifted off so much that he couldn't hear a cat climb and enter his den! Now what? Should he attack? Speak? Flee?

Then a gentle, soothing voice filled he ears, as painful as it was soft, and Fireheart's tight, compact shape slackened

"Its alright, Fireheart. I won't hurt you." Said the she-cat, teasing his insecurity. Her tone was friendly, was filled with soft laughter.

Fireheart opened his eyes, and stiffly stood to see his guest. Her tortoiseshell coat seemed to be black silver in the moonlight Her sparkling green eyes and fresh sweet scent brought back bittersweet memories. Spottedleaf gave him an acknowledging nod. He yearned to talk to her, a desire that had only grown when he was forced out of the clan. Between the isolation and guilt, he wanted her reassurance more than anyone's. He knew better. Spottedleaf would sometimes visit him in his dreams. They were never pleasure trips, though. She always warned him of danger to come.

"Fireheart, there is something you need to know." she spoke. The laughter was gone.

"Why? Do I need to leave Thunderclan? Is Starclan angry with me?" Fireheart spoke his greatest fears.

"No… but…" She was troubled.

"Spottedleaf?"

"Things are going to be tough, Fireheart. Just… believe in your heart to know what to do." She finished. That was helpful advice. If there was an underlying message, it was running circles around Fireheart. "But that's not why I'm here." Spottedleaf said.

"There is an important ceremony I want you to see… and feel. But, before you see it, I must tell you… it will hurt, and it wont even be official to you. Its someone eltses. But, I believe you of all cats deserve to experience this… do you want to see it?

Fireheart mulled the thought around. What cat would want to suffer for no reason? Was there a reason to actually see it? But, he didn't want to turn Spottedleaf down, and, more importantly, he was curious. He nodded slowly. She closed her eyes and bowed her head for a moment. Then, she turned away from him, and started walking. "Then follow me." She said. Fireheart followed. She lead him down the side of the tree onto the ground. He was weary of traveling on the ground. He would leave his scent everywhere, giving the clans just enough evidence to track him down to his den. But he followed. He trusted Spottedleaf.

She lead him in a straight path, unwavering from Fourtrees. He didn't want to get left, and kept a steady pace with her. On a previous visit, Spottedleaf had ran away from him, not turning back to look at him when he called to her. Though he was sure he had Spottedleaf's intent and path, this time was too reminiscent of then. Eventully, though, they did reach the Fourtrees. But, instead of entering the age old clearing directly Spottedleaf crawled he way under a bush next to one of the great oaks, slipping under its branches like a rabbit.

Fireheart crawled in behind her, weaving around the frail branches until he could sit next to her. They had a thick canopy of cover, and a thinned opening allowing the two cats to look into the clearing. "Why are we hiding? Don't tell me you just really like the view from here." Fireheart asked. He felt more like a mouse looking for nuts rather than a cat attending a ceremony.

"We don't want to disturb the ceremony. No one will know that we'll be watching." Spottedleaf kept her gaze fixed on the clearing, but she flicked his ear with her tail, and she chuckled a bit. "Look. Its starting."

Fireheart looked back at the clearing. There was no one there. He could only see the Greatrock, two of the Great oaks, and the flattened ground. But, slowly, it became evident there was something in the ground. It was hard to see at first, but it solidified shortly. It was a cat figure. With… pale ginger fur. It was Sandstorm. And she was… asleep? Who would sleep for a ceremony?

He then remembered how Bluestar had fallen asleep at the moon stone before she communicated with Starclan. And Sandstorm was the deputy. This must be the leadership ceremony! Fireheart couldn't believe he was to witness a ceremony such as this

"Now Fireheart." Whispered Spottedleaf. She turned her green gaze on him. "We must remain completely hidden through the whole ceremony. You must stay silent. I will allow you to feel what Sandstorm feels as she receives her nine lives. I promise you, it will hurt. But I know you can endure it." Her confident gaze unnerved Fireheart. He didn't know if he was ready. But, if Bluestar had kept him as her deputy, ho would have gone through this anyway. He also was curios about the ceremony. He was afraid if he refused to accept the pain, Spottedleaf might not let him see it. He decided it was worth it.

Sandstorm was starting to stir, shifting uncomfortably as a cat struggling with sleep might. It was torturous, not knowing why you can't sleep. But to meet Starclan? It was worth it, well and all. He looked up towards the sky, at the warrior ancestors he had grown so use to seeing. He thought the sky might look different if he was with Starclan now. To his astonishment, the stars looked closer than they ever had before, as if each were its own sun. The dazzling light was blinding, just as the moon stone had been when he had gone to mother mouth with Bluestar. Movement caught his attention just outside of his vision, and he looked back at Sandstorm.

She was in a sitting position, with her eyes gazing up towards the heavens. The light seemed to reflect on her, as her normally pale fur was now coated over with vibrant silver, and her ears pulled back. It was bright, but Sandstorm transfixed on the display. Fireheart looked at the stars again from his hiding place. They seemed to have grown closer to them than before. In fact, they were spiraling downward towards the earth, and it quickly became evident that cats could be seen in the thick of the bright light. One by one, the stars each touched the earth, and the intense light from them faded to a warm glimmer, all of them bearing a member of Starclan.

To Firehearts surprise, Spottedleaf pressed further into the bush, allowing some of the branches to swing in front of her. Fireheart took her lead and tucked in a little closer. He saw, from the corner of his eye, her fur begin to straighten upward, like she was a new apprentice looking at her mentor for the first time as her mentor. She was nervos. Fireheart faltered a bit in his mind. He never knew than any cat in Starclan could feel nervous, especially even-headed Spottedleaf. And…

A voice sounded out over the clearing, seeming to have come from all the cats at once, yet was also one voice. Fireheart straightened out, now focused on the ceremony. Fireheart was thankful for the elivation he got, or the sheer count of cats in the clearing around Sandstorm would prevent even a Hawk from seeing through.

"Sandstorm." The voice said clearly. "You have been selected and approved by Starclan to be Thunderclan's next leader. Are you willing to take upon the responsibility that come's with this?" The voice said. Fireheart watched Sandstorm, Waiting for her to accept. But she held back, and silance took over. Fireheart couldn't see her face, but her stance spoke of doubt.

"Yes, I am ready." She said, breaking the trance. She stood up, ready for what was in store for her. Fireheart quivered with anticipation. This might not be his own ceremony, but he felt his nerves creeping around his belly.

Spottedleaf pressed agents Fireheart's side, and Fireheart tried to find comfort in it. Instead, Fireheart felt as though the life were being drained from him. He felt weaker, as though he had been cut open. "Spottedleaf, I…" She slapped her tail over his mouth. It's part of the ceremony" she confirmed., She pressed against him, and Fireheart gladly took her shoulder to rest on. Fireheart watched as Sandstorm staggered a little. It must have been to make way for the new lives she was about to receive. Fireheart felt hollow, and was grateful for the support Spottedleaf gave him

"We will now grant you with your nine lives, Sandstorm." The conjoined voice said. The group separated, and One-eye, the elder that had been lost in the fire Thunderclan had suffered, emerged from the group. She didn't look like the old elder that Fireheart had last seen her as. She looked much younger, and much stronger than she had ever been in life. Sandstorm stared on. "Sandstorm, with this life, I give you honor. Use it to glorify Thunder clan in all its dealings."

Spottedleaf shifted under Firehearts weight and turned to Fireheart, and as One eye touched his nose to Sandstorms, Spottedleaf touched her to Fireheart's. Out of the corner of his eye, Fireheart watched Sandstorm tense up, every fur on her normally sleek pelt straight up in agony. He could see her jaws clench up as though she had broken everything in her body. Then a sharp, jolting pain shot through him from his nose, searing him through his limbs, and it paralyzed his spine with the pain. He could only stop himself from crying out in pain, and ground his teeth shut. This was the pain of receiving a new life!

The pain ebbed away, and Spottedleaf pulled away her nose. Fireheart shook, and fell into his crouching position, and looked back to the ceremony, panting through Spottedleaf's tail. One eye had pulled away form Sandstorm, and returned to his place in the crowd, once again being swallowed up by its ranks. Fireheart only had begun to recover himself. Would he have to endure this on every life given to Sandstorm?

Five other cats, none of which Fireheart recognized, each came to give Sandstorm a life. Fireheart suffered the same pain of each life that Sandstorm, all meaningful in their own way. Through the pain, though, Fireheart felt alive, more powerful than any cat before him, able to fight to the deepest troubles for his clan.

Eventually, Yellowfang came forward to present Sandstorm a life. Fireheart heart leaped for joy, and had to keep everything back not to rush out to meet her, make harder with the restrain he already had to show. Yellowfang, as Fireheart had last seen her, was a broken and old cat, dieing from the effects of the fire. She had sorrow for killing her only surviving kit, Brokentail, with death berries, and had worried if star clan would accept her. But with the glory of Starclan shining in her, she had finally gotten her peace.

"Yellowfang?" Sandstorm said, surprise consuming her voice. Yellowfang nodded, and touched her nose to Sandstorm's. "With this life, I give you mentoring. Use it to train your young ones in the way of the clan." The life surged into Sandstorm, and Fireheart felt the intensity of it. The knowledge eternally being passed from mentor to apprentice, a never breaking cycle that ensured the long-life of the clan. Yellowfang would know this best. Being trained as a warrior, then as a medicine cat. Mentoring Shadowclan cats, as well as Cinderpelt in Thunderclan. There was no better cat to give this life.

Yellowfang returned to the crowd, and a new cat, one that Fireheart didn't recognize, took her place. The new comer was mostly white colored, but with a ginger tipped tail. Fireheart realized that this must be Redtail, the Thunder clan deputy before Lionheart. Though it was little to go off, Fireheart had seen that red-tipped tail before, on the day that Redtail died. He had been murdered by Tigerstar, Shadowclan's leader. Fireheart didn't know why Redtail was here, though. Then again, Sandstorm had a life before she and Fireheart met.

"Sandstorm, my daughter. You will make a proud leader of Thunder clan." His pride was obvious, as if he had shouted it into the clearing. "With this life, I give you love. Use it to guide and protect your clan, and most importantly, for who you shall call you mate." He smiled at his daughter. Fireheart could see she was flustered, and Fireheart felt flustered himself. Redtail must have kept watch over his daughter, and would know what to give her.

Fireheart turned back to Spottedleaf. Something seemed to have bothered her. But she shook whatever it was off, and turned back to Fireheart like before. Something glinted in the back of her eyes, and the heat under Firehearts face grew. He forced himself not to look away, though, as he awaited the next life. The glint cooled to a warm ember, and Spottedleaf eyes half closed in the light. She slowly touched her nose back to Fireheart's, and Fireheart braced himself for the next fit of agony.

The life that poured into Sandstorm and Fireheart held no pain. It was a flow of pure love. It felt like a warm day on sunning rocks after a cold winter, and as if nothing could ever go wrong. Fireheart felt bonded, close, and happy. He was… relaxed. He felt himself fall into it… the ... The feelings ebbed, and Fireheart wondered why a proud father would bestow a life of love. But, every component of life… was important, and Redtail must have seen value in love. Redtail let his gaze rest on Sandstorm for a moment, then returned to his spot in the ranks of star clan.

Bluestar was the last to approach Thunder clans new leader, her sucsessor. She approached her, and paused for a moment, staring at the pale she cat who would replace her. An odd silance corsed over the ranks of Starclan. But, it faded quickly as she spoke to Sandstorm. "Sandstorm, my young apprentice, my warrior, and my deputy. I know the burden that a leader has to bear. But I know that you will do it, regartless of seasons, prey, or your enemies. I have no doubt that you will make a fine leader."

She, too, bent her head to touch noses with Sandstorm, and gave her the final life. "With this life, I give you strength, knowledge, and leadership. Use it to guide your clan faithfuly." Fireheart had been lulled into a warm state from the last life, and had forgotten the sharp agony of receiving a life, and slapped his tail into a sharp part of the bush, the breath driving itself out of his body through his nose. He felt as though he was being filled, like a dip in the ground filling with rain water, and might spill over if it received any more.

But, like before, the agony faded quickly, though the full feeling persisted. Bluestar returned to her spot among her ancestors. All the warriors rose, and Bluestar among them flicked her tail tip toward Sandstar to tell her to do the same. Ss she rose the conjoined voice spoke again. "You old life is no longer! Sandstorm! You will lead Thunderclan for many moons to come!

The clearing filled with the chants of warriors, calling out Sandstar by her new name, as though an apprentice had received their warrior name. Sandstar bowed her head, accepting the name. Then her figure faded away. Surprisingly quickly. She faded away, slowly from the clearing, leaving her space empty.

Suddenly, a sharp hiss from among the star clan warriors shot up, and they all turned toward some unseen object. Fireheart looked too, and he chocked out in horror at what he saw. It was a huge pile of bones, stacked high with the bones of prey and the bones of cats. Fireheart could see every bone in the pile, as though they were etched with fire. The Starclan cats weren't anywhere to be seen, not that Fireheart dared to look away.

Fireheart felt Spottedleaf's presents as she pressed up agents his side, and he felt her trembling with fear. He held strong besides himself, though his terror was quickly getting the best of him "Fireheart" She said, her voice a desperate plea "Something terrible is coming. Four will become two, Lion and Tiger will meet in battle, and blood will rule the forest."

She, too, faded from his side, and Fireheart was completely alone with the hill of bones. Blood started oozing out from between the cracks, and it built into a steady river that flowed towards Fireheart. He tried to run, but his feet wouldn't respond to him. The tide rose up around him, lapping at his being, engulfing him in its sticky stench. Everything around him faded, and blood covered him completely.

Suddenly, everything faded to black. A final whiff of Spottedleaf's sweet scent hit his scent glands from among the stench of blood, and her voice called out to him one last time. "Please, Fireheart, please stay safe…"


	8. Chapter 8, What make the sun rise

Chapter 8, Fleet falls of tomorrow.

Fireheart curled up inside his nest in the tree. The smell of blood choked most of the air, and when Fireheart opened his eyes, he couldn't see anything beyond a deep red haze. His fur felt hot and sticky, and his paws felt weighted down with a strange weakness. The prophesy kept echoing off of the walls of his head. "Four will become two, Lion will meat Tiger in battle, and blood will rule the forest." Fireheart shivered. What was he to do? He couldn't make it out. The ancient Lionclan and Tigerclan weren't going to come back from the dead to fight… Right?

Fireheart stood, and tried to shake the bad feelings he had. It didn't matter what would happen. Fireheart told himself, Thunder clan would be able to face it. He sat down and started washing his paws, the feeling of blood finally washing away in the new light of dawn as the sun started to shine through the trees. He was content with his own answer.

He started to think back to his clan. He knew them to be strong and loyal cats, even if some were ruder than others. How did the other cats react to his sentence? It was hard to guess for some. He hadn't been popular with the queens, elders or apprentices. Bluestar, bless her soul in Starclan, had been fragile under difficult circumstances, and even though she wrought the punishment, a part of Fireheart believed she too had missed him. Even if only to quench the feeling of being cast out.

He wondered how Cinderpelt was handling. He had seen less of her than Sandstar, since she was the medicine cat. The last time he had seen her, was… the day before his exile, when he had asked her what he should do about the attack. He knew she would be fine, but he had grown a pesky tick about keeping an eye on her. He hadn't a chance to actually talk to her, and he felt a little guilty. Regardless of her medicine cat powers and her unnaturally wise advice, he always kind of felt like he was still responsible for her. Fireheart also missed her constant support. He had come to rely on it with the pressure of deputyship

Fireheart stretched, and opened his mouth in a yawn. There wasn't much he could do about it. Outcasts were never welcome back with happy purrs. It wasn't anything Fireheart could handle. Now that he knew that Starclan, or at least Spottedleaf, was still watching out for him. Besides, he could visit princess more often now. Fireheart stood out of his stretch, dumbfounded with his own brilliance. Why didn't he think of that before?

Sandstar followed Cinderpelt's scent out into the open world again. Starclan had accepted her leadership of Thunderclan! She had been worried, because her time as deputy had been a short one, and she had left some of the deputy work to Whitestorm. She had been afraid that Star clan would reject her, and Thunderclan would have to find a new leader. But, not only had she been accepted, but she had Redtail's approval.

Cinderpelt looked troubled, staring at her paws, deep in thought, and her nose was twisted to the side. "What's wrong, Cinderpelt." Sandstorm asked. It was weird how the tension eased between the two she cats, at least in recent events. Not to long ago they were in a silent war with each other over… what? Sandstar didn't even know

"Did you… smell… anything unusual while we were in the moon cave?" she asked hesitantly. Sandstar shook her head. The smell of musty, ageless rock was all she had smelled, and she hoped she would never have to smell it again. "Then… it might have been my imagination. I am kind of tired from the trip here."

"Alright, if you say so." Sandstar said half heartedly. Walking with a limp must be hard.

The two traveled back over the thunder path, and across to Windclan territory as the sun started to poke up over the horizon. They hadn't met any cat when they first crossed, to their good luck, and Sandstar was hoping that they wouldn't have to the way back ether. But, before they could even cross the boarder, Sandstar caught a strong wave of Windclan scent. Cinderpelt stood at the edge of the boarder, ready to meet the native clan. Sure enough, three distinct Windclan cats were coming towards them. They had obviously sensed the Thunderclan cats first, because they were walking unwaveringly towards them. The lead cat was a small, cream and white cat, and she had a new apprentice with her, a black tom.

The third cat was none other than Onewisker, the brown tabby tom. He had always been close to Fireheart since he and Greystripe retrieved wind clan from beyond Windclan territory, and when Fireheart saved Sandstar from falling into a deep gorge when she was an apprentice. Things had really changed since those days.

"Hi. What are you doing on our territory?" The she cat asked. She seemed a bit too cheery for what she was doing. Then again, cats came in all kinds and types.

"We were only passing through on our way home from Mothermouth."

Onewisker took a step forward, and the she cat stepped to the side. She might have been leading the patrol, but it was obvious that Onewisker had seniority. " Why would you need to go to Mother mouth? I hope its not bad news."

"The worst. Bluestar had lost her last life." Cinderpelt replied.

"Bluestar was a wonderful leader." Onewisker pondered. "She will be missed by all the clans… Now, unless Cinderpelt became a warrior and deputy in less than a moon, you must be Thunderclan's new leader, Sandsto… Sandstar."

"Yes… I guess I am." Sandstar had wanted to sound nonchalant, but she failed to hide the sound of pride in the back of her throat.

"What happened to Fireheart?" Asked Onewisker "I thought he was deputy at some point."

"He was. He… he was cast out by Bluestar… for stopping Thunderclan's attack on Windclan." Sandstar was downbeat.

Onewisker paused. "I knew he would probably be punished, since he went behind Bluestar's back to talk to us. But I though Bluestar would treat him more fairly than that." he winced.

"Not to sound insensitive, but we've better get back to our clan." Sandstar stood, prompting Cinderpelt to her feet. Cinderpelt obviously thought that this wasn't Windclan's business

"Of coarse." Onewisker complied.

"Should we escort them? To the boarder, I mean." The Windclan she cat asked Onewisker.

"I'm sure we can make it there on our own." Cinderpelt answered for him. "We wouldn't want to distract you from you patrol."

"As long as you don't catch anything on our land. Being a leader doesn't grant you the right to hunt here." Onewisker warned.

"We wouldn't dream of it." Cinderpelt said humorously. "Good-bye, Onewisker."

"We'll see you at the next gathering." Said the Windclan apprentice. Sandstar's heart jumped. She had forgotten that there were three of them.

"Now, where should we go next, Moorfoot?" Onewisker asked the Patrol leader.

The two-some crossed the open moor, the trip slowed with Cinderpelt's pace. She had took lead, letting Sandstar followed a pace or two behind with her thoughts. The conversation had etched a question in Sandstar's mind. Where was Fireheart? He hadn't returned to the clan since he ran off with the dogs? The last he had heard was when Stormtail and Mistyfoot had brought back Bluestar's corpse, telling of how Bluestar had blindsided the dogs over a gorge, and fell in herself. But that didn't account for any ginger-furred toms.

It was only yesterday… Was he unable to out run them? Did they tear him apart? Sandstar had seen what they did to Lostface and Brokenfoot. They had been so marred that Bluestar had renamed them, and given them warrior status, believing they were dead. Both survived, but with hideous scars that covered their bodies and permanently handicapped them. But that was under a medicine cats intense care. Unless he was found and nursed to health, there would be no hope for Fireheart if he was caught.

"Don't worry, Sandstar, I'm sure he's okay." Cinderpelt said, not looking at Sandstar. " He's a strong cat. You just need to have faith in him." She was almost scolding Sandstar, but in a less intense, understanding way.

"What? What do you mean?" Sandstar was dually shocked. Had Starclan given the ability to read minds to Cinderpelt?

" I know your worried about Fireheart. But believe me, he wouldn't let the pack get him. You just have to believe in him." She looked like she was talking to herself, not even acknowledging Sandstar with a glance.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Sandstar didn't hold the surprise from her voice.

Cinderpelt re-adjusted her limp, slowing her pace slightly so she would line up with Sandstar. "Your not too hard to figure out. You two were close in the moons before his exile. Its natural to worry about a cat you haven seen in a long time. Knowing that he was chased by dogs isn't the best way to sooth those worries."

"But… but how can you be sure he wasn't caught? We haven't heard of him since he blindsided the pack?"

"He was my mentor. An apprentice should be able to trust her mentor. And I trust that he got away from the dogs." Cinderpelt said. She finally looked at Sandstar. Her eye's spoke more than her mouth. She was trying to convince herself as much as Sandstar.

"You would know. He relied on you during his deputyship." Sandstar replyed. It was the only excuse she could come up with to believe Cinderpelt. Even if it was a fragil consolation, it was better than nothing.

"You think he didn't value your opinion?" Cinderpelt questioned. There was a thin glaze of sarcasm on her voice.

"No… I mean… yes. I know he and I became better friends, but he actually valued your input when it came to… well, whatever you two would talk about. I'd find it hard to believe he would want to train to become a medicine cat, especially where he was then. But me…" Sandstar spilled. This was the reason that Cinderpelt and Sandstar had been on hot ice with each other before… at least in Sandstar's perspective.

"He relied on you with his deputyship. Don't tell me he visited you den so he could train to be a medicine cat when Bluestar died." Sandstar said, lightening a little at her humor.

"No. Can't say he would make a good apprentice anyway." Cinderpelt half heartedly responded.

"Do you think that he will come back to the clan, now that Bluestar isn't the leader anymore?" Sandstar asked.

"I don't know. A leaders word is law. I don't know if that still applies to a dead leader. Besides, we don't even know if he wants to come back or where he is. There's a lot to think about when it comes to this kind of matter.

"What should you think I should do? Would it be appropriate to send out search parties for him?" Sandstar said, already listing the best trackers in her head

"… I think it best not too." Cinderpelt advised. She focused her gaze on the path ahead. Thunderclan territory had finally came into vision, and Cinderpelt heaved a sigh of relief. "We've no idea where he has gone. If he has been in Thunderclan territory before, none of our patrols have picked up on it, and considering how things are, with leaf bare ahead and the clan still recovering from the fire, we won't have the warrior power to send out search patrols."

"What was your relationship with Fireheart, anyway." The now simmered down question burst from Sandstar without notifying her. "I mean…"

Cinderpelt ear flicked, and she became ridged. When she did finally speak, it was slow and deliberate. "We were friends. He was my mentor, and I was his medicine cat…"

Sandstar didn't take the bait. "Is there something here I shouldn't know about?" Her tail started to twitch. Cinderpelt usually wasn't one to cut up truth.

"Your not going to like it, Sandstar." Cinderpelt warned.

"I don't have to like it to know it, Cinderpelt. I'll be fine. Just tell me." Sandstar braced for the worst.

"Oh… kay… Sandstar, I of all cats don't need to tell you that Fireheart was never just a regular cat."

"Yah… he always seemed special. What of it?" Sandstar suppressed her nervous stomach. This didn't sound too bad.

"So it wouldn't shock you to know that he has been receiving prophetic dreams since he was an apprentice?" Cinderpelt ventured.

"You mean, like a medicine cat after they've completed their training?" Sandstar asked.

"More than that. Usually, a medicine cat only gets an obscure vision. Fireheart has received direct warnings from a Starclan cat." Cinderpelt was playing it slowly. The two she-cats crossed the boarder, coming up towards the Great rock in which gatherings were held around.

"And I would sometimes help him with his dreams, if the were a little to obscure. And he with mine… sometimes…" Cinderpelt was having a little trouble weaving around the foliage that surrounded the clearing, and was already out of breath from the work. For a warrior, it took one good shove to get past most of the branches, but Cinderpelt couldn't give one. Sandstar slipped around her, and helped open the path a little for the limping medicine cat.

"And which Starclan cats did he get to see?" Though practically unheard of, working out Starclan's dreams with a medicine cat seemed logical enough to Sandstar. She didn't care why Starclan would choose Fireheart. They had their ways.

"That's the part your not going to like" Cinderpelt said through a mouth full of leaves. "He only ever came in contact with one."

"And they are?" Sandstar was becoming impatient. She pulled the last branch out of Cinderpelt's way, and the two entered the clearing.

"She. Her name is Spottedleaf."

Authors rant.

There's something that I really need to get out of my system, and its been eating me up since the last chapter… Starclan.

I really hate what it has become. As I have read through the series the whole concept of Starclan slowly slipped into a rut in my opinion. It just infuriation sap! What happened!?

When I first learned of Starclan and read about the prophecies and visions, I use to get this mystical feel off of them. They were some kind of sub-supernatural force. A leaf twitching and revealing prey. The wind blowing in just the right direction before a kill. A warriors skill to catch a mouse time and time again over a span of situations. The thriving of a clan in green-leaf and its survival in leaf-bare It felt like the warrior ancestors were as faint, but still helping to guide the clan in death. It was, dare I say, magical.

Then Fireheart became Firestar. All of Starclan came to harbor in the leadership of a new great warrior. This made them seem more tangible, more… protecting, but less… helpful, or at least not as cool. They were still aiding breath in a growing kit recovering from green-cough, but now they had a sense of wisdom and power in them too. They lost the ghost of ancient, and became more parent like to all clans. Less sparkly, but still somewhat good.

And now we have the Starclan that we see in "Power of three" and beyond. They are now literally a bunch of dead cats with a few tricks hidden in their fur. Nothing more! They've lost what I loved so much about them. Its… sad. Almost a laughing stalk! And *Major spoiler alert?* They can even die again!?What the Merrrowww! #R.I.P Fireheart and Spottedleaf… maybe?# *End spoiler alert*

Haaa…. Glad to steam that out. Thanks for listening… right?


	9. Chapter 9, Never once have I

Chapter 9 Tiger clan.

Leaf bare was coming… The fire wasn't long enough ago… and the forest had little greenery. There were strips of land completely razed of their life. There were still living sections, parts where the fire hadn't reached. But now they were beginning to curl up to sleep for the coming season. Even without the task of caring for a clan, catching enough to eat was still difficult.

Fireheart sneezed as ash drifted into his nose. He had just caught an old rabbit, as thin as a twig, and already near death as is. Fireheart had been quick to end its suffering. What he wasn't ready for was the cloud of ash that pillowed out when he landed on it and coated him inside and out with ash. He had been lucky to find the rabbit. Fireheart had wanted to hunt around the more burned sections of the forest. Not only was Thunderclan less likely to go there, but the smell of ash would help hide his own.

He also had an advantage hunting here than in more green locations compared to other cats. Though the same held true for him, any prey that was out had no cover, meaning Fireheart could see them easy. He had to rely mostly on sight since he was always looking down on the terrain. He remained constantly wary and felt too exposed without the cover, though he still risked it, if to leave more prey in the untouched locations.

He consumed the prey and buried the remains quickly. It was less than a meal and more of a gnaw, leaving him more unsatisfied than he had started. But he had to keep his strength up, to stay alive. Fireheart shook himself, releasing more ash from his fur. Another ploom brushed up against Firehearts nose, and he sneezed.

Fireheart took to the trees again. He didn't bother with his usual long jump technique. It was a strain on the claws, and he was sure no Thunderclan patrol would come by here. Not enough prey and away from the boarders and camp. Fireheart scrambled atop a branch that was thick around its base. It was a struggle, since the burnt wood was weaker and more brittle. Another reason not to trust jumping onto a tree trunk.

Fireheart licked his forepaw, then recoiled at the taste. He was covered in ash and burnt bark flakes. He hissed and spat out what he could, his body shaking violently with the effort. There were defiantly sacrifices to leaving the better hunting to another. He felt dry and a little too gritty for his favor.

Ash was harder to get rid of than ticks when you didn't have bile. It didn't help that the mornings were damp, as the wetness only seemed to make ash cling tighter. Fireheart decided not to hunt in ashy places again. Too much trouble for what it was worth…

Fireheart decided to travel around the edge that was the Thunderclan boarder. He decided to take his hunting patrol of one somewhere else. Fireheart sized up a jump, targeting a live looking branch a little below him, on the next tree. He flew the jump, feeling the work almost effortless. He landed on top of it, bracing for the minor sway that came from even the thicker branches. Fireheart had developed a strong set of legs, one to help him with each individual jump. That didn't prevent traveling around the territory like this a big strain. He didn't travel as much as he wanted to, but whenever he got back to his tree-den, it was usually to collapse in his nest.

Fireheart spent the whole day on the boarder. He managed to catch himself a few pieces of fresh kill, enough to satisfy him for the rest of the day. He spent the time thinking about the clans. He didn't get to go to gatherings anymore, so he was completely blind to what happened in the clans. It really ate at him, like a rabbit eating a root. He wanted to know how Windclan was doing, if they were okay. What did Riverclan have to say about attacking Thunderclan. Would Leopard star make a claim to the sunning rocks during a gathering.

He hadn't seen a Shadowclan cat in forever, even if he could catch trace scents off their territory as often as he came close. How were they fairing under Tigerstar's rule. Fireheart knew he was power greedy and brutal, but experience told Fireheart that he wasn't a talking muscle bunch. He knew how to run a clan, what to do to keep even the most fragile of elders healthy. Would Shadowclan thrive with his strength, or suffer from his mad ambitions.

Those thoughts kept Fireheart's mind working, as he scanned the territory for more prey. He wasn't as hungry as before, but he knew it was because of the grip of ash that had held him. The powder had wretched his stomach over itself. He would need to stay strong, though, if to do anything he could for Thunderclan.

Fireheart was reluctant to think about Thunderclan… at least at first. But, as his chain of thoughts grew, it soon consumed his background thinking. Who was the new deputy, since Bluestar died? What had happened to the two apprentices that were attacked by the dogs? How did the cats react to Fireheart's sentence? How was Cinderpelt doing, and why couldn't Fireheart ever find any traces of her hunting for herbs? How was Sandstar doing as leader? And most importantly, what did she think of Fireheart now that he was gone?

That's what bugged Fireheart the most. The last time he had spoken to her, he had ended on a bad word, and left her angry. Plus, he was an outcast, and Sandstar had a tight outlook on the warrior code. Was she okay he was gone? Did she miss him? Had she cared? Could there be a chance she would let him back into Thunderclan in spite of Bluestar's decree?

Fireheart was also worried about Greystripe. He had left Thunderclan to be with his kits in Riverclan. Now he betrayed their trust for his friend, where would he go? Did he find his place again in Thunderclan? Had he died a slow starvation, or a quick claw kill? He seemed alright to Fireheart. Not a new mark on him…

Fireheart suddenly snap realized he was looking at Greystripe. Through the charred, pale land, it was a bit harder to pick him out than other cats, but he was in plain sight from Firehearts angle. He looked Leaf bare thin, which was better than a warrior who hadn't eaten for weeks. But he looked uncomfortable, like he was trying to hide…. Had he taken Firehearts lifestyle on the ground? It wouldn't take forever to find a cat who lived in your territory, even if they were looking to hide. What was more interesting with Greystripe was he had a near-straight route towards the Riverclan boarder.

Fireheart's first thought was he was off to see Silverstream. He instantly corrected himself. The pretty, young queens death wasn't too recent, sometime last new leaf, but Fireheart knew Greystripe would never forget it. Fireheart's habit of thinking had taken over shortly.

Greystripe reached the open land leading to the bank. He gave one last casual glance about, then quietly slipped into the slow currents. The water would be cold, but swimming through water would be a good way to break a scent trail.

Fireheart followed him. He didn't know what Greystripe would be after or why, but as long as he was in Riverclan, he was in danger. Fireheart knew he was risking a lot himself, since he would be in trouble no matter what clan found him, but he wouldn't be able to live down letting Greystripe go alone like this, especially if it got him killed

Fireheart tried to leap the river, missing the opposite side by a good fox-length. He pulled himself on shore, water weighing down what parts of his coat that ash hadn't reached. He looked down river, and saw big scatter clumps of the ash in the water. Water was better at getting rid of charred tree remains than one's tongue, Fireheart assumed. Cats weren't accustom to swimming, though. Outside of Riverclan, anyhow.

Greystripe had probably heard the splash. By the time Fireheart was on the opposite bank, he was already out of sight. Fireheart shook his paws off, and sniffed. The water was cold, and he was glad it wasn't mid-leaf bare… or… if it was mid leaf bare, he could have just walked across the ice. But he was still grateful it wasn't too cold yet.

Fireheart heard a splash from behind him. He jump-turned to face the noise. He had been followed! Fireheart's fur stuck up as his heart began to panic. The pursuer was blind black. A white topped, black tail chased its owner as they swam. The cat was struggling like a fish on land, but as soon as Fireheart recognized the cat, it didn't take any imagination to know why.

"Ravenpaw?!" Fireheart said in a hushed, surprised tone.

The river was giving Ravenpaw a hard time. But, through pure perseverance, Ravenpaw made it across the water to the opposite bank. Fireheart watched him pull his now water weighted body on to shore. Fireheart walked up to Ravenpaw's side to greet his old friend.

"What are you doing here, Ravenpaw?" Fireheart asked. Of all the cats he thought he would see, Ravenpaw was as likely as Bluestar to show up now.

"I… hahhh…" Ravenpaw skift, "Wanted to know what you were doing in Riverclan. Hhu." He coughed, then gagged a little. "I thing I inhaled more water than I swam through…" he said.

"I'm following Greystripe." Fireheart said, leaving the rest unsaid. "But what are you doing in the forest anyway? I thought you preferred the farm with barely?" Fireheart wanted to catch up with Ravenpaw, but he desperately needed to catch Greystripe, in case he was thinking of doing something stupid. It wouldn't be the first time Greystripe had acted irrationally with Riverclan.

"I came to pay my last respects to Bluestar." Ravenpaw heaved. "But if something is happening here, then I'm sure Bluestar will forgive me."

"Then let's catch up to Greystripe." Fireheart said. He choose a path through the reeds, letting the fresh scent of his friend lead him through the unfamiliar territory. Fireheart knew Greystripe was a part of Riverclan, but that didn't explain what he was doing in Thunderclan territory to start with. Fireheart didn't believe he was stealing prey. Greystripe had been on alert, though, in both Thunderclan territory and Riverclan. He had to be up to something.

"So what about you, Fireheart? What are you doing on clan land?" Ravenpaw asked quietly from behind Fireheart. "I herd from Sandstar that you weren't in Thunderclan anymore." he added casually. The tone in his voice didn't defuse the cold that poked around Firehearts stomach. Of all the…

Fireheart stopped, bringing Ravenpaw to a sudden halt. "Lets say it's a coincidence that I'm here, alright? It'd be a long story and I don't have time to tell it yet." Fireheart said. He didn't look at Ravenpaw; his eyes were already caught. A pair of deep yellow crescents were set on him, not moving. Fireheart was caught in one of the most dangerous positions a cat could be in when on enemy land: in view.

But, with all his chance, he decided to risk his odds. "Greystripe?" he asked the silent duo. "Greystripe, is that you?" Fireheart didn't let his voice drift above a whisper,

The air hung in balance for a moment. Then a response was voiced "You recognize me…?" Hissed back a response. He was on the defensive.

"How couldn't I?" Fireheart lied. He really couldn't see him. Greystripe was hidden well. "You're my best friend."

"Best friend? I didn't think I had many friends in Riverclan." He still didn't move, his eyes still locked with Firehearts.

"I can't speak for anyone in Riverclan." Ravenpaw came up beside Fireheart, and Fireheart took a step sideways. "But that doesn't mean Fireheart and I don't want in on what your doing here."

"Fireheart?" he asked. "You…"

"Nice to see your well, Greystripe." Fireheart added, giving some voice to his words.

"Fireheart?! You're here?" Greystripe's eyes flared in excitement, though he didn't move from his place among the reeds. "Why?"

"I wanted to see you again. I haven't been to a gathering in such a long time. How are things in Riverclan?" Fireheart didn't break his habit of small talk.

Greystripe's moment of happiness darkened. "I wouldn't know. I'm not a part of Riverclan anymore… But I do know I need to do something. "

"What? Do something about what?" Ravenpaw asked.

"Its… its my kits." Greystripe began.

Ravenpaw wouldn't have known that Greystripe had kits, let alone kits in Riverclan, but he listened as Greystripe spoke.

"I'm afraid for them. I need to know if they're alright." Greystripe shuffled, making an audible flick of reeds. Fireheart hid his rising paranoia and focused on Greystripe. "Ever since Tigerstar and Leopardstar joined Riverclan and Shadowclan, I haven't heard anything about them. I use…" Greystripe's voice had grown to a controlled shout, so he paused to regain his composure. "I haven't been able to see my kits before I was banned from Riverclan. Mistyfoot, with the blessings of Starclan on her, has helped me stay… in touch with my kits.

But, since the night Tigerstar had announced his plan for all the clans to come together as one, with Leopardstar's support, I haven seen Mistyfoot or my kits. I absolutely need to know what happened to them. Please… just let me find my kits, or Mistyfoot, or anyone who will give me news about them." Greystripe finished. His whole body was twitching in anticipation.

"I don't know why your asking my permission. I'm not your mentor." Fireheart said humorously. He was trying to calm Greystripe down.

"Then why are you here? Did you two join Riverclan recently?" Greystripe sounded completely serious. He was more nervous than Fireheart could lighten. "Not that I can remember." Fireheart said, dropping his voice back to a whisper mid way through his statement. Being among old friends again gave a sense of security that he couldn't afford to have right now.

"Greystripe, I don't think you though this through…" Fireheart said.

"I know it wasn't rational for me to do this, but I can't take another day not knowing what happened to them. Tigerstar knows they're my kits and might take what he has against Thunderclan out on them." Greystripe pleaded.

"Let me finish next time, will you? You may have not thought this though, but Ravenpaw and I will see you through it." Fireheart said with all the vigor a whisper could hold.

"When did I get pulled into this?" Ravenpaw asked, a scuff of rebellion in his voice.

"When you decided to swim the river because what I was doing looked 'exciting'" Fireheart retorted.

"… you got me, I guess." Ravenpaw said.

"Thank you… thank you both." Greystripe looked lighter, and probably felt just the same.

"You're the commanding warrior here, Greystripe, what's the plan." Fireheart asked.

Greystripe gave him a blank look. "I… I was planning to find my kits or someone who could tell me if they are alright. Then…"

"We should probably try to find a patrol with a few friendly faces in it." Ravenpaw intervened, "That way, we won't have to go too deep into Riverclan territory. If Tigercl… star is in Riverclan, then he won't take too kindly to trespassers. We should also stick to the reeds rather than other cover since their thick and don't hold a scent well."

Fireheart was impressed. Ravenpaw had only apprenticeship training and whatever he learned on the farm, yet he still thought like a warrior. Even with the threat of Tigerstar catching his old apprentice, he didn't seemed fazed by the mission. He had truly grown up from the skilled yet terrified apprentice he once was.

"That seems like a good plan." Greystripe said. "Then lead on, Greystripe." Fireheart prompted. Greystripe. Greystripe nodded, then turned and snaked through the reeds. Fireheart and Ravenpaw followed, careful to stay in the middle of the plant life.

"So why are Greystripe's kits in Riverclan?" Ravenpaw asked Fireheart silently as they perused Greystripe. "Did they just not like Thunderclan?"

Fireheart pushed under a group of reeds before responding. "Their mother was a Riverclan queen. She died giving birth to them, leaving Greystripe with no one besides me and his kits. Riverclan demanded he give them up, but he couldn't do it. But, with most of Thunderclan hostile towards him because of his choice of mate, he followed them into Riverclan instead of keeping them with Thunderclan or parting ways with them."

Ravenpaw remained silent after Firehearts summery, keeping a steady pace as they crept through Riverclan. They were half-way across the territory before either of them spoke again.

"If Greystripe was a part of Riverclan, then why does he have to sneak in to see his family? Did Tigerstar drive him out?"

"I wouldn't know. Not being in a clan means not knowing what happens in any of them, at least for me. For all I can tell you, Greystripe might have left Riverclan to join Windclan." Fireheart responded.

"You two, be quiet and come here." Greystripe ordered. He was stopped on the edge of the protective barrier. "You'll want to see this" he motioned to something beyond the reeds with his head. His neck fur was straight up, and an angry look was plastered on his face.

Fireheart came up on one of Greystripe's sides, and what he saw made Fireheart bite down on his teeth in horror. There was a clearing with cats around the edges and in the middle, more than there were in just one clan. The mixed scents told Fireheart that it was a combination of both Riverclan and Shadowclan cats, though it was hard to tell with the reek of crow food that came from the clearing. Fireheart had been fortunate that they had been down-wind of the clearing up until now.

The cats from both clans looked gaunt, more noticeably the Riverclan cats. They were surprisingly thin for the time of year, and their pelts looked as though they hadn't been groomed in a moon. A group of cats were putting fresh-kill onto a small pile, all of them Riverclan. But the thing that unsettled the most was the large pile of cleaned, white bones.


	10. Chapter 10, breaking sides

Chapter 10, solitary slaughter

Fireheart's spine froze in horror. In the direct sun-light, he could see every surface of every bone that made up the pile. His mind passed him the gruesome image of the pile of bones he had seen after Sandstar's leadership ceremony. The image burned together with the real one that was in front of Fireheart. The near nightmare of the prophecy ravaged the tips of his ears, "Four will become two, lion and tiger will meet in battle, and blood shall rule the forest.

In the moment of clarity that followed, Fireheart realized that the foreboding pile was only made up of prey bones. The bones that had drown him in blood was made of both prey and cat bones. It still held its menace, seeing what Fireheart wished he could forget like a bad dream haunt the real world.

"… on top!" whispered Ravenpaw.

"What?" Fireheart asked, not taking his eyes of the hill of the dead.

"Tigerstar's on top of the bone pile." Ravenpaw restated. "He must use it to address the clans." Ravenpaw surmised. Not a moment later, Tigerstar confirmed Ravenpaw's idea.

"Let the members of Tigerclan gather under the bone hill for a meeting!" he cried out over the shell of a clearing. Fireheart watched as the cats around the clearing slowly picked themselves together and head for the hill. More cats came from the opposite side of the clearing, each looking just as gaunt as the last. Fireheart thought that Tigerstar would place Shadowclan over Riverclan, keeping the best prey for his own. But aside from Tigerstar and a few of his tougher clan-mates, cats from both clans looked like they were slowly dieing under his rule.

Fireheart scooted in tighter to his hiding place, acutely aware that his coat provided very little camouflage among the light-green plants. Greystripe whispered something to Ravenpaw, who kept his eyes transfixed on Tigerstar. Though he was a stronger, sleeker, wiser cat than before, it didn't stop the pang of fear Fireheart sensed he felt. The things Ravenpaw went through when he lived in Thunderclan. Seeing his old mentor as the most powerful cat in the forest could only tighten those fears.

The space around the pile of bones was cluttered with cats, all looking up half expectantly at their leader. Tigerstar made eye-contact with several of the cats to make sure he had their attention. "Firstly, I'd to announce that I have finally have a plan to drive off the two-legs that constantly hunt in both of our territories."

'Hunt in both of the territories?' Fireheart mind clicked. He could understand why the Two-legs would want to hunt in Riverclan's rivers. The bounty of fish was quite a prize to have. But what would they gain from hunting in Shadowclan? The swamp land terrain held little that would interest a Two-leg.

"…acks that will make them know they're not welcome. After our little meeting with Windclan, I myself will lead the attacks with our most fit warriors. We'll show those two-legs that we will keep what is ours!" Tigerstar cried out with vigor. The crowd responded loudly, especially for how weak they looked, though most of the enthusiasm came from Shadowclan warriors. Some of the Riverclan cats didn't join in, and instead passed around glances.

Tigerstar let the crowd cheer itself out before continuing. He spoke when his voice could be herd over the sound of the cats. "Now, we have another problem to deal with. Bring forth the half-bloods!"

…

The sun was bright in the sky, and the warm rays nearly blinded Sandstar when she left her den. She still didn't like having to sleep alone in the den, but if it was what the leader did, she was more than willing to do it. She stretched her hind legs, which felt a little pressed. Even with the threat of Leaf-bare rushing on them, not too long after the fire, Sandstar couldn't help but to feel good in the sunlight, as the warriors work ethic seemed to drift over the whole camp. Already the defensive wall had risen over shoulder-height under Frostfur's supervision, making the camp feel much more secure.

Sandstar lazily gazed around the clearing, wondering what she should do with her day. She had spent the most of the last few days helping repair the wall and helping Cinderpelt stalk up before the end of Leaf fall. She spotted Whitestorm organizing the morning patrol. He had Fernpaw and her new mentor, Dustpelt, Longtail and his apprentice, Bramblepaw. Seeing Bramblepaw made a note of sadness in Sandstar's heart. Sandstar's own apprentice, Tawnypaw, had disappeared in the direction of Shadowclan, along with Darkstripe. Sandstar was more than a little angry to be betrayed, but she also belittled herself for not 'seeing this coming'.

Tawnypaw was the daughter of Tigerstar, and as such felt a lot of pressure from Thunderclan. In Shadowclan, it seemed that the Tigerstar legacy would be well received. But that left Darkstripe. There had been rumors of him feeding information to Tigerstar around camp, and though Sandstar didn't want to believe them, the fact that he went with Tigerstar's daughter to meet him only confirmed what Sandstar had heard.

Sandstar crossed the open space towards the patrol. It had been too long since she last left camp for anything besides herbs. "Whitestorm was headed towards the warriors den, obviously to find another member for the patrol. "Whitestorm." she said, "I'll go on the patrol."

He glanced at her a moment. "Well… That saves me some paws. Alright, Sandstar, you take the lead." Whitestorm bowed his head, then left for the warriors den. Sandstar felt a little embarrassed to get such a respectful gesture from Whitestorm. He had been her mentor, and something felt off about having command over him. She flicked the thought away and joined her patrol.

She led them to the top of the ravine, where a slight breeze picked up. Sandstar took a deep breath and looked at the perfect blue sky. Today was going to be a good day.

"Now Bramblepaw. Can you smell anything?"

…

Fireheart was stiff with horror, and he struggled to keep Greystripe down. The meeting Tigerstar had called broke apart to its separate duties. Leopardstar bowed her head to touch the fur of her deputy for the last time, while other Riverclan cats watched from a short distance off. The whole scene happened too fast. Tigerstar calling Stonefur and Mistyfoot traitors, Darkstripe, of all cats, fighting and loosing to Stonefur, Stonefur struggling with death as a Shadowclan cat nipped his throat…

"Let me up, Fireheart! I'll flay Tigerstar!" Greystripe struggled under Firehearts paws.

"If we charge in now, we'll all be killed like Stonefur. And then what will you kits do?"

Greystripe stopped struggling, his eyes keen on the ground. He still bore his snarl.

"Think of it this way," Ravenpaw said. "What better revenge could there be than to make Tigerstar look foolish by releasing his prisoners?"

Greystripe let the thought stir a moment. "… Alright. No let me up." he demanded.

Fireheart got off him, and he got up. "So what's the plan."

"The plan is, find Mistyfoot, break her loose, find your kits, then get out of here before we're shredded for mouse bedding." Ravenpaw said. "I think they took her over there." he pointed out a patch of grass just beyond the bone hill.

Fireheart felt the air super charged with tension, and as he followed Ravenpaw and Greystripe thought the thick, Riverclan growth, he couldn't help feel conflicted about the two clans joining together. From what Tigerstar said at the beginning of the meeting, it was obvious that he had the best for both clans in mind, at least at surface value. Fireheart knew he wouldn't stop hunting power, even if Starclan itself stood in his way, but what would happen when he got it? And what did Starclan think of the two clans joining? Had they shown their disapproval, sticking by the notion that there should always be four clans in the forest? Did they see a chance to strengthen all cats in the forest against the growing bitter conditions in Tigerstar, and gave him a second chance?

And, most menacingly of all, what did the Tiger and lion prophecy have to do with the newly joined clans? The connections were obvious. There was a bone hill in the vision, and on Riverclan territory. There was to be a battle between Lion and Tiger, and Tigerstar was now head of Tiger clan. That only left on thing out of the sun; "And blood will rule the forest."

The three-some were crouched in a thinly grassed area. Greystripe was there first, and halted the party at the edge. A little more than seven fox-lengths away, sitting motionless in front of a hollow spot in the ground, was a Shadowclan cat with a surprisingly deep white pelt. She kept his eyes trained straight ahead at nothing, taking her duties as a guard to seriously.

"What do we do now?" Greystripe whispered with frustration, "They have the den guarded."

"How do we know that this place is where they put Mistyfoot?" Fireheart asked.

"They're not going to guard an empty hole." Greystripe responded. "So, how are we going to get past her?"

"Well…" Ravenpaw kept his eyes on the hole. "That's obviously an old fox den. The hole is to wide for anything else."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Fireheart asked impatiently.

"Foxes are clever creatures. Whenever they have a den, they always make sure to have several entrances and exits so they won't get backed into a corner if attacked at home. Tigerclan probably filled in the other hole, but it they filled it recently, the dirt will be soft, so we can dig in from a different place, bypassing the guard altogether." Ravenpaw ended his explanation.

"So we should find a spot with softer dirt?" Greystripe confirmed.

"My guess is that it would be over there." Ravenpaw pointed with his nose. "Its pretty sheltered over there, which would help hide the hole. Its best we look around there."

Greystripe and Fireheart looked at each other a moment and nodded. It was the best plan they had.

Quiet as to not alert the guard, the party slipped around the foliage carefully to the spot Ravenpaw had indicated. Fireheart ventured his cover to test the dirt around it, and found it to be soft, freshly churned soil. Tentatively, he sheathed his straining claws and started to paw out the dirt, finding it surprisingly easy to go under several whisker lengths at a time. Ravenpaw and Greystripe joined him in the dig, pushing mounds of dirt out until the layer collapsed, revealing a tunnel under the ground. Without a word passed, Fireheart ducked down into the thin tunnel, and entered.

IT was fairly long and easy to follow, even though Fireheart had to keep his eyes shut to prevent loose dirt from getting into them. He turned the only corner, and was hit with a low meowing sound. It was the sound of a cat being defensive, obviously in the face of a threat.

"Mistyfoot?" Fireheart asked the sound? "Mistyfoot?"

"You… you not… why are you here?" Her tone was puzzled but not without hostility.

"We were coming to ask you about Greystripe's kits. But when we saw what happened out there, we knew we had to get you away. Where are Stormkit and Featherkit?"

"Stormpaw and Featherpaw. They're somewhere in Shadowclan territory. Tigerstar was going to use them as a 'gift'." Mistyfoot said.

"To who?" Fireheart asked.

"Tigerstar didn't say, not in a way that I would hear." Mistyfoot sounded worried.

"It doesn't matter. We're going to go get them back."

"But where will we go? Are we welcome in Thunderclan?"

"You have Thunderclan blood in you, Bluestar's of all cats. They wouldn't be a clan of the forest if they didn't give you shelter when you needed it most. And Greystripe can make a place in Thunderclan for his kits on his own."

"a clan…" Mistyfoot murmured to her self. Fireheart couldn't see her, but he could picture her looking at the ground.

"I don't think we have time to send you to Thunderclan, especially not alone. If you can still fight, you can come along with us to free Featherpaw and Stormpaw." Fireheart didn't know if Tigerclan treated its prisoners kindly, but since Mistyfoot was Riverclan she should have been kept in somewhat good condition

"You doubt my ability to keep up with you?" Mistyfoot said in a mock 'taken aback' tone.

"Only if you do." Fireheart said. He backed up through the tunnel until he found a spot wide enough to turn around in. "Come on. I don't know how long we have before Tigerclan will sent someone to check on you."

He emerged into the sunlight again, and shook off the dirt that weighted down his coat. "Greystripe." he said quickly. "We're going to Shadowclan to get you kits. Mistyfoot is coming with us to help. You lead."

Mistyfoot emerged from the hole behind Fireheart. She and Greystripe exchanged a greeting before Greystripe took them on the path leading to Shadowclan. The sun was nearly down when the four finally crossed the bridge and the thunder path, and into Shadowclan territory. The air had slowly grown a small set of cold teeth; Fireheart hadn't noticed until he started shivering.

Fireheart had always been wary of Shadowclan's land, more than any of the other clans. He had friends in Windclan, and Riverclan, though fighting with Thunderclan the most, had some ties. But Shadowclan always seemed the most hostel. The only time he had ever been in Shadowclan was when he was rescued Brakenfur and Cinderpelt from Brokenstar and drove him out of Shadowclan. That was the closest thing to friendly he had ever gotten with the clan.

"We shouldn't have to much trouble sneaking in." Fireheart said, trying to break the isolated feeling. "Most if not all of Shadowclan is in Riverclan."

"They must have left some warriors to guard the camp. Tigerstar's no fool, and besides, if there wasn't anything stopping them, they would have left Shadowclan to find me, or more likely, Greystripe." Mistyfoot reminded him.

"But where would they keep them?" Greystripe said. He was flexing his claws, ready to tear through everything to get to his kin.

"In camp, probably. With most the dens emptied in favor of living in Riverclan, they probably have them guarded in one of them." Ravenpaw said coolly. Of all the cats, he was the most calm.

"Ravenpaw, can you act like you're a Riverclan cat?" Fireheart asked.

Ravenpaw looked slightly confused. "I can…"

"Alright, here's the plan." Fireheart started. He was getting sick of the word 'plan'. "Ravenpaw, we're going to have 'escort' Mistyfoot to Shadowclan camp, saying Tigerstar wants her held here with the kits to keep them in one place. Then, I want you to tell us as much as you cat about where they're being kept. If we can break them loose without a fight, all the better. But we might have to fight our way through if there's no other option. Mistyfoot, are you okay with this?"

"As long as it works." She said with resolution.

"Ravenpaw, what about you?" He turned to his friend.

"It seems easy enough." He responded.

"Okay. Greystripe and I will be waiting in the patch of grass just off to the side of the entrance of camp… over there." He said. They had come up to the camp while he was talking, and now he motioned to a patch of deep green grass on the far side of the entrance.

"Well, no time like now to start. Get going, you two." Greystripe said impatiently. The three of them let the comment go. These were Greystripe's kits at stake. Fireheart had never been a father, so he wouldn't know how Greystripe felt right now.

Ravenpaw lead Mistyfoot up to the entrance of Shadowclan camp, while Gresytripe and Fireheart hid in the grass. Fireheart kept his ears pricked for the sound if fighting, but not two moments later, Ravenpaw returned without Mistyfoot, or a single new scratch.

"Well?" Greystripe asked.

"They're keeping them in the crevice between two rocks. Not a lot of space. The only way to them is right down the center of camp. Tigerstar left four warriors, what I think is the medicine cat, and a queen with small kits."

"Right. I think we should charge in, tell my kits and Mistyfoot to follow us, then get out of there as quickly as possible."

"I hate to admit it, but it sounds like that's what we're going to do. I don't see any other way." Ravenpaw said.

Fireheart shifted uneasily. He was thankful to Starclan that he had been able to make it this far without being found. He just hoped it was worth blowing his cover now. "Alright. Greystripe, you'll be the one to get them. We've not time for pleasantries, so please don't stop to nuzzle your children. If we're going to make it out alive with them, we're going to have to be fast."

…

Sandstar lead her patrol around tall pines, admiring the plants that had sprung up among the ashes in spite of the fire. Her feet felt dry with the ashes, and she couldn't shake the feeling that her skin was flaking, even though she knew it was only ash. Fernpaw was teaching Bramblepaw a tip about stalking mice while Dustpelt looked on, and Longtail was nosing around some of the greenery, no doubt in search of prey.

Sandstar had decided to take her patrol around the two-legged place before checking on the Shadowclan border. Though she highly doubted it, she wanted to make sure that there weren't any rogues from Shadowclan on Thunderclan territory. She knew that Brokenstar's warriors had lived around here before they rejoined Shadowclan, but she wanted to make sure they were all gone.

Sandstar sat down and licked her paw, then recoiled at the taste. It was no better than if she had licked the tree directly. She ran her paw over her ear a few times then let it drop. She wished a strong wind would pick up and blow away the ash. But, just like the plant life did, the wind had died and only began to regenerate a little. By the time strong winds came, the clans would be burried in snow.

She remembered last winter, when she was still Sandpaw. How did she rise through the ranks so quickly? She remembered the frozen river, and that Bluestar was going to use it to launch an attack on Riverclan to keep them off Thunderclan. She remembered earlier that morning when she and Fireheart were sent on a patrol alone, and how she had surprise attacked him in play. She could remember when he first saved her from falling into the gorge on Riverclan territory, proving that he was a loyal member to Thunderclan and that he really did care. Those memories seemed too sweet in the light of the present. They were so vivid that she could almost…

That she could…

A stale scent and drifted into her nose when she was day-dreaming. Mixing with the memories, she reconised it as Firehearts. She shot to alertness and took another sniff. She didn't find another trace. She looked around casually, then bent down to find more of the scent. She didn't, to her frustration. Her mind must have tricked her sense of smell.

"Its time to move on." She commanded. Her patrol gathered around her. Longtail had a small, old thrush in his mouth, and Bramblepaw was covered in a mix of dirt and ash. "Don't worry, Bramblepaw. You get it next time." Dustpelt reassured him.

"Alright, well head towards the Shadowclan boarder now…"

…

Fireheart faced his opponents, hissing in they're faces as they backed him into a corner. Ravenpaw was tussling with an opponent, and Greystripe, who had already drove the breath from the other warrior, was guiding his kits towards the entrance of the camp as fast as they could go. Mistyfoot had been following them, but took one look at Fireheart and charged for one of his attackers. One of them swiped at Fireheart, and he swiped back. Then Mistyfoot crashed into them from behind, opening a window for Fireheart to knock the other one away.

Ravenpaw struggled away from his opponent and ran for the entrance, with Fireheart and Mistyfoot darting in after him. Fireheart hissed as teeth clamped on his tail. Fireheart kicked out strongly and pulled his tail away, but was rammed into by another warrior. Fireheart kicked and scrached until he had enough spase to sprint, making his break away from another slash. "Greystripe! Ravenpaw! Everyone! Head for the tunnel!" Fireheart yelled as he poured on speed. With Shadowclan dogging them, crossing the road would be a huge risk. But Fireheart knew of a tunnel that lead under the thunder path. Littlecloud had used it to return to Shadowclan from Thunderclan when he and Whitethroat came for help when a disease tore their clan to shreds. Fireheart couldn't see Ravenpaw, Greystripe, or Mistyfoot, nor did he think they heard him. He wildly ran after their scent tail, not surprised to find them taking the most direct route in spite of obstacles.

They had even jumped a fallen tree… most of them. Fireheart heard a mew-cry and followed it to a tangle of branches, where Featherpaw was caught, scratched up by the twists of wood.

"Fireheart, help me!" She cried. He was surprised a moment she knew his name, but started snapping branches off to get to the frightened apprentice. He was about to grab her when a cat shot into his side, spitting "You wont make it away alive!" Fireheart was knocked clear the tree, and landed dazed on his side. The warrior landed on top of him, pinning him to the hard ground. Fireheart struggled under their strength. He heard a high-pitched hiss, and a thud on wood above him. Featherpaw was under attack! He wrenched helplessly under the Shadowclan warrior, but to no avail. Fireheart could hear fighting on top of the tree. He swung his head to avoid a kill bite, missing by a mere whisker-length.

Then another weight crashed down on the Shadowclan cat, and, with Fireheart's squirming keeping him of balance, slammed him off of Fireheart. Fireheart struggled to his feet, to see Featherpaw and another Shadowclan warrior tustling. Featherpaw was loosing badly, with differences in size and experience, and Featherpaw weak from lack of food. Fireheart smacked the warriors face with claws outstretched, and grabbed Featherpaw by the scruff, who was bleeding badly from several wounds across her body.

He was glad she was light, or she might have slowed him down more. They were near the thunder path. Fireheart could see the black surface. In effect of safety, he rushed for the tunnel next to the road. It was still here, and Fireheart thanked Starclan for leading him to it. He pushed Featherpaw through it, and yelled "Go". She struggled under the dirt and through the tunnel. Fireheart turned around and smashed his paw across the face of the Shadowclan warrior he had been pinned by as he ran up to him, then turned to follow her.

He scrambled through the tunnel, practically pushing Featherpaw out the opposite side. She was in bad shape, managing to limp though the tunnel. Fireheart emerged back into sunlight, then grabbed Featherpaw again. He sprinted… for one moment, before running head-first into another cat, shoving them to the ground. He faced the cat on the ground, ready to fight or run if either were necessary. He did the ladder.

…

Sandstar walked miserably along the border. She usually tried to stave off thoughts of Fireheart because she always ended up in a rut for the rest of the day. And she hated having ash constantly clingling to her fur. She decided it was time for a break. "We'll take a break here. Dustpelt, Longtail, Take your aprentices in opposite directions and see what you can catch."

"Yes, Sandstar." Longtail said respectfully.

"Yes, Sandstar." Dustpelt echoed. "Now Fernpaw. Where should we go to look for prey?"

The two groups split up on their hunt, and Sandstar went another way, hopping to find something to satisfy the hunger she felt. She had skipped a morning meal, and only now felt like she needed to eat. She crouched down in bush cover, and searched for prey. She saw a mouse scuffling among the roots of a tree not far away. She hadn't smelled it because of the strong stench the thunder path gave off, but that wouldn't stop her from catching it. She crouched on her haunches, crept forward a pace, and…

A loud caterwaul shocked the forest from the boarder, on Shadowclan's side. Sandstar was momentarily destracted, and when she looked back to the spot the mouse had been, it was empty. Sandstar hid her frustration and stood up. What made Shadowclan think they needed to be so loud?! She looked over the border with scorn. Prickly frog eaters. But what she saw made her heart skip a beat. Greystripe was charging across the thunder path from Shadowclan's side, with a smaller looking Greystripe in his teeth. He was being closely followed by a black cat with a white tipped tail, who was supporting Mistyfoot, the sister of the deputy of Riverclan. It was an odd sight, one that Sandstar couldn't figure out.

A pair of Shadowclan warriors charged across the thunder path, leaping at the black cat who was with Mistyfoot. He pushed Mistyfoot into the grass, then dodged the attack. Then, Longtail came out of no-where and rammed into the Shadowclan cat, throwing him nearly back onto the thunder path. Fernpaw, who should have been with Dustpelt, came from the other side and lunged at the back cat. Greystripe intercepted her with a head butt, then pointed her towards the other Shadowclan warrior. Dustpelt came up from behind her and routed the Shadowclan warrior that Greystripe had indicated.

She was going to go help when a furry body rammed into her. She toppled over, and landed on her side. But, no cat leaped on her to pin her, and she shook the daze that had taken her head to face her attacker. The attacker was ginger, and was holding a silver coated kit in his mouth. The familiar scent filled the roof of Sandstar's mouth as she stared up at Fireheart. He took one glance at her and ran, leaving a flurry of leaves in his wake. Sandstar got up to follow him, but before she could brace her balance, a cat jumped on her, fastening their claws into her pelt and biting down on her tail.

She rolled with the hit, landing on top of the cat and slicing her claws down their face. She heard a hiss from somewhere near by, and, after scoring her claws on her enemy then letting him flee, found Bramblepaw on top of another warrior, biting down ferociously on his ear. The cat flipped onto his back, crushing Bramblepaw with his weight. Before Sandstar could intervene, Longtail blasted out from nowhere and bashed into the warrior.

Sandstar's mind was still reeling, but she turned to follow Fireheart. Where was he going, and where did he come from? And why? All Sandstar knew was that she had to catch him!

…

Spottedleaf looked at the crowd of Starclan cats, more than a little frightened. Bluestar stood in front of her, accusation in her eyes. "And you showed the ritual to an outsider!" she hissed.

"Bluestar, try to understand. Fireheart deserved to see it! He was chosen by Starclan to lead Thunderclan!"

"You knew better, Spottedleaf!" Bluestar hissed. "Only leaders get to see the ceremony! Its as much a part of the warrior code as caring for a queen with kits!"

"But…"

"Enough! You broke the rules of Starclan! And you will face the consequences!"

"Spottedleaf, for ignoring the laws of Starclan and breaking the sacred truce we have with the clans, you are sentenced to..."


	11. Chapter 11, Broken pawstepps

Chapter 11, In defense of the greatest good

Fireheart lightly dabbed the light grey fur on Featherpaw's back with cobwebs, even though the bleeding had already stopped. The sliver that was the moon was trained on his back, giving him a little light to work with. Fireheart was lost. From the time the sun began to sink from its spot in the sky, Fireheart had seen two old friends, went with them into hostel territory of two clans, watched as a horrid prophecy unfolded in front of him, watched Tigerstar sentence a brave and powerful warrior to death because of something he couldn't control, freed the prisoners of one of the most dangerous cats known in the forest, and stole the daughter of his best friend. Fireheart was more than a little tired and very sick to his stomach.

But he couldn't rest. Not only did Featherpaw have his nest, but unsettling thoughts kept piercing his thin mind, tormenting him as he worked on the small she-cat. Why didn't he know any herb mixtures to help Featherpaw, in spite of spending more time in the medicine cat's den than the average non-medicine cat? He couldn't even remember what medicine cats used to curb pain, which Featherpaw showed a lot of in her tight ball. She was asleep… Fireheart hoped. She had lost a lot of blood from too many smaller cuts, and Fireheart could only pray she would wake tomorrow. He had left a moss ball soaked with water and a small dove he had caught before in the nest with her, to help tempt her back. The only thing that kept Fireheart reassured she was alive was the slight bobbing of her body that he could feel every time he pressed the two leg's cobweb on her.

Tigerstar would surly know that someone in Thunderclan had stolen his prisoners, and made him look like a fool. Tigerstar wasn't one to forgive easy, nor did he take revenge lightly. His last plot dealt with using mindless dogs to mercilessly tear apart his old home because they didn't give him the power he wanted. More importantly, if he did plan to take the whole forest, why didn't he attack with the full force of two clans? Surly he didn't think one clan was stronger than two? Or was he just plotting…

And what about that one clan? Thunderclan? He had been seen on clan territory! When he had battled with Thunderclan against Riverclan, he could claim to be thrown out with Greystripe and return with him. When he took the dogs to the gorge on Bluestar's last day, Thunderclan might have thought him dead. But this time, not only had he rammed head first into the clan leader, but that leader was Sandstar. With her Starclan sealed tightness to the warrior code, and the tension they had suffered while Fireheart was deputy…

Fireheart pulled his paw away from Featherpaw's clenched form and let the cobwebs drop to the side. Working his worries into medicine cat work wouldn't help. It be better to get some rest, Fireheart knew it. Fireheart took two steps back on the branch he was standing on, looking around for a suitable bed. In the trees, there weren't many places for cats to sleep. Fireheart had only happened on his den by chance when he was considering sleeping in two-leg gardens. Needless to say, he found the wood of the tree felt more like home than a two legs bush.

Fireheart heard a twig snap. He froze, and tried to pinpoint the sound. But it happened so fast that all he knew was that it was close. He pulled himself close to the branch, hoping against hope that whatever was out there couldn't see him. He listened, and waited.

It didn't take long until he heard a voice calling out a name. His name. Fireheart's heart started beating faster and he held his breath. Fear and natural instinct kept him pinned to the branch, but curiosity brought his head to the side so he could look down on the forest to see who had called him.

Fireheart could see a… no, two… cats? The first had pale coloring, making it easy to spot in the dimmed light. But the second was black… and was only given away by the ginger splotches and the sheen it got when it was in direct moonlight. The pale one had their head towards the ground, and was probably scenting for something. It then lifted its head and called Fireheart again, though Fireheart ignored it. His attention was on the black one. It was staring directly at him. Fireheart couldn't see their face, but their gazes locked, and Fireheart knew he was in trouble now. He just waited for it to tell its partner what it had found.

But for the longest time, Fireheart nor the other… cat, moved, or blinked. Fireheart felt his name being called again, but it bounced off of him entirely this time. He was facing a life or death situation. He was numbly aware of his lungs, and found he wasn't breathing. He started to take shallow breaths through his nose, as though wind was blowing though a rock.

Then the creature stood. It had been sitting? It was too dark to tell before. It walked towards him. Firehearts claws agonized him for clinging tighter to the branch, but he didn't let go. He watched intently. The being slid into shadow, and became too hard to see. Fireheart didn't try to see. He pulled his head over the branch again. He closed his eye's tight. He waited for the sound of claws on the tree trunk. He could hear the faint breathing in his den, surprisingly loud for the situation.

Then, he heard his name being called again. His whole body shook as the sound crashed the shadow'd stalemate. It was the pale cat…? It was distant. They had gone away in their search for Fireheart. Had the black cat gone with them? Fireheart relaxed, glad for the piercing effects of the pale cat's call. His heart beat at the bottom of his throat. Featherpaw's gentle breathing became more soothing to him. He wasn't sure what happened to the black and ginger cat, but he felt safer now.

With all the sudden tension around him broken, he found himself more exhausted that he could plainly imagine. He decided that the branch he was on was good enough to sleep on. He eased his body on it, becoming more relaxed. That black cat could still be out there, and out for his blood. But he still felt… liberated and safe. Like when he could hear the gentle talking of a mother to her kits to help them sleep. He should sleep. He could sleep. He did… sleep…

Sandstar pushed thought the bracken tunnel that led into camp, letting the cool leaves work against her hot frustration. She had gone out in pursuit of Fireheart, but just like every time before, his scent trail had ended abruptly. Sandstar couldn't understand how he did it. He didn't cross any rivers or through wild garlic. The trail just vanished, and it annoyed her that she couldn't track him. Sandstar was known for her hunting abilities, and rightfully so. She knew all the best tracking, crouching, and catching methods. Why couldn't she catch up to Fireheart?

The Thunderclan camp clearing was crowded with cats. There were a lot of disapproving tones and defensive mews, proving there was a clan wide debate about something. Even a dim cat could tell that the debate was about the group huddled near the high rock, all three of them outsiders. Ravenpaw and Whitestorm were talking to each other, while Mistyfoot, an enemy warrior, and Stormpaw, an enemy apprentice, were in a quiet defense against being in a rival clan. Sandstar didn't know what to think of the two. Were they prisoners, or messengers? Traitors or spies? They looked quite beaten and scratched, and thin for a Riverclan cat in any season. Sandstar knew it fell on her to deal with them.

Sandstar weaved through the crowd towards the new-comers. She still wasn't use to how cats respectfully got out of her way when they noticed her, but she did her best to ignore it, accepting it as part of leader hood. Like a lot of what came with being a leader, it made her feel isolated from the clan. By the time Sandstar reached the high rock, Whitestorm was waiting for her. He and Ravenpaw bowed their heads to her, and even Mistyfoot acknowledged her presence.

"What's happing here, Whitestorm?" Sandstar asked, casually looking over the two Riverclan cats.

"Greystripe and Ravenpaw went into Riverclan territory to find Greystripe's kits, but had to fish them out of prison. Poor pair haven't eaten in days." Whitestorm reported, sympathetic to the mangled Riverclan cats.

"Where's Greystripe?"

"He's gone out to look for the other one. Featherpaw. "He briskly pointed at Stormpaw. "That one's sister. He figured that Ravenpaw was good enough to tell us the story."

Sandstar mulled the report over for a moment. "Thank you, Whitestorm. And its nice to see you again, Ravenpaw." She acknowledged the clan runaway. " Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well," He started. " I was coming to Thunderclan to pay Bluestar the last respects that I owed her when I heard a splash come from the river. It was too big to be a common fish splash, so I thought I'd check it out."

"Why were you following the river? That's not the fastest way to camp?" Sandstar stepped in with.

"You can say I was… taking the scenic route. There are a lot of memories for me in Thunderclan, you should know that."

"Right… go on." Sandstar berated herself for asking. Of coarse she could trust Ravenpaw.

"So, when I was basking in the memories in the forest, I heard the splash. I decided to follow it to see what went in. And, to my astonishment, I found Fireheart cat-struggling to the other side. I never knew him to be a swimmer, so I knew something was happening."

"Did you say Fireheart?" Sandstar interrupted again. "Fireheart was swimming into Riverclan territory?"

"I wouldn't call it swimming. It was like he was trying to use fish as stepping stones."

"But he was going into Riverclan?" Sandstar pushed.

"Sandstar, I think it would be best to let Ravenpaw finish his story before you start to flood him with questions." Whitestorm said in his mentor voice. Sandstar wanted to protest, but habit of obeying Whitestorm took over, and she kept her mouth shut.

"Anyhow, I followed Fireheart through the river to the other side. I can't say he didn't have to pull me the last fox-length, but I made it. After a short conversation, he told me he was following Greystripe. So we followed his scent trail till we found him amongst the reeds. He told us he was looking for news on his kits, since Mistyfoot hadn't been at a gathering for quite a time. Fireheart was skeptical, but he and I agreed to help him.

So, we travel into Riverclan, something I wished I'd never do. The fact that both Tigerstar and Shadowclan there didn't help, but we stayed anyhow. Then we saw actual clan cats. There were a lot of them lying around, most of them looking like crow food that could move. There was also a big pile of prey bones, all of them picked clean for the pile. Tigerstar called a meeting from on top of it, so he must have built it to mimic the high rock. He said something about two legs and the river, but that wasn't the bad part.

He presented these two to the combined clan as prisoners. I don't know why he would do that to cats that were suppose to be a part of his clan, but Tigerstar has always been twisted."

"Its… Its because we have Thunderclan blood in us." Stormpaw piped from his place behind Ravenpaw. "Tigerstar thought we might betray Tigerclan for our Thunderclan heritage."

Ravenpaw turned and studied the apprentice. "Yes… that would make sense… but. I didn't know you had a parent or two in Thunderclan." he said to Mistyfoot.

"My mother… my mother was from Thunderclan." She said gauntly. "She…"

Sandstar remembered when Stonefur and Mistyfoot and returned Bluestar's body. They had claimed her to be their mother, but most of the clan called treason on them. It was only because of Whitestorm that the two had escaped alive. Sandstar didn't believe them for a moment, but she had sided with Whitestorm.

"So you really are on of Bluestar's lost kits." Whitestorm said, his voice growing distant "You look so much like her.

Ravenpaw looked at Whitestorm, then Mistyfoot. "Bluestar had kits? And your one of them?" he asked, sounding quite unlike himself to be surprised.

"Yes…" Mistyfoot reacted stiffly, as though she hadn't expected any cat to react like that. "She had to give us to our fathers clan when we were just kits."

"Not to be rude, but cat you please continue your report, Ravenpaw?" Sandstar returned to the subject. Greystripe had returned, worry and frustration evident. He obviously hadn't found Featherpaw.

"Right. So Tigerstar gave his speech why they shouldn't trust them. Then, he offered Stonefur a spot in Tigerclan if he would kill Mistyfoot. But Stonefur choose not to, saying he'd die to protect the his sister. He fought brilliantly, but was outmatched by Darkstripe and another cat. Starclan receive his soul.

We had to hold Greystripe down to prevent him from doing the same thing to himself. Tigerstar decided that Mistyfoot would be useful to him, probably as a threat or exchange point, and put her into an old fox hole. The three of us dug her out, and she lead us to Greystripe's kits in Shadowclan.

Needless to say, we broke in, freed Stormpaw and Featherpaw, and were just over the border when we met your patrol."

"Now that they know what happened, can we please send out a patrol to find Featherpaw?" Greystripe didn't hide his desperation. "She could be lost or hurt out there."

" I think we should. I saw Fireheart run off with her in his grasp." Sandstar leaped at the chance. The story only proved that Fireheart had the clan's best intention, and gave him every right to be a Thunderclan warrior again.

"Fireheart has her?" Greystripe breathed a sigh of relief, and he withdrew his claws from the dirt. "Thank Starclan."

"Sandstar, before we do that, shouldn't we decide what we should do with these two?" Whitestorm said. Sandstar heard Stormpaw's breathing stop.

"Well, they are Riverclan cats." She said.

"Your not thinking of sending them back to Tigerstar, are you? Didn't you hear what he did to them? They'd die if we send them back." Greystripe pressed his leader. "Can't we shelter them here? I'll catch anything they need to eat!"

"We're not helpless. Give us some time, and we'll be able to hunt for ourselves, as well as your clan." Mistyfoot said.

"Greystripe has a point. Besides, they have Thunderclan blood in them. They have a right to ask us for shelter, especially now." Whitestorm interjected.

"Please, Sandstar? We worked hard to get them." Ravenpaw pleaded.

Sandstar hadn't planed to send them to Tigerclan again. But, where else could they go? Sandstar stared at Mistyfoot. She did look like Bluestar, But thin and mangled.

"If your wish. Greystripe, take them to Cinderpelt to have them inspected and treated. We don't want them to get infected." Sandstar glanced towards the medicine cat's den. Cinderpelt was limping towards them with a wad of medicine cat stuff in her mouth. She had probably taken one look at the Riverclan cats and had gone to fetch supplies. It annoyed Sandstar that she had done that without permission, but Sandstar ignored it. She had an announcement to make and a patrol to organize.

The calm night sky blanketed the cool, dry land, and the last Fireflies of leaf green dipped in the night air. Their was faint traces of a breeze, and if one wasn't paying attention, they wouldn't be able to tell. Familiar, soft scents of the forest took to the air, masking any hint of the days events. And amongst it, a single, sleek, tortoiseshell she-cat sat atop a branch on a tree near the two legged place, her tail softly covering a Ginger-tom warriors shoulders. He needed sleep, and it was the least Spottedleaf could help him with.

It felt less than a moment ago when Spottedleaf had received her banishment. Starclan had voted to cast her out for showing such a sacred ritual to an outsider. Not even a medicine cat got to witness the ceremony. The transition from warrior to leader was a sacred one.

But that didn't stop Spottedleaf from doing what she believed was right. He was the rightful leader of Thunderclan. If he didn't get to take his place as leader, than at least he should be able to experience the ceremony. By destiny, he had been selected to guide Thunderclan. But fate had interfered, throwing him onto a new path, one of an outcast. Spottedleaf wouldn't allow fate to change Firehearts destiny, to the fullest extent she could.

She kept her gentle gaze locked on the hansom tom, taking in the melodically pattern of his breathing. He was at peace. Spottedleaf wished she could let him enjoy it longer. But the ever menacing paws of fate and destiny never rested, always ready to weave together the strains of life. Tomorrow held a lot for the clans. Tigerclan had staged an attack on Windclan tonight. Even now, a messenger from Windclan was rushing towards Thunderclan to plead for assistance. The attack was already over. There had only been one death. Gorsepaw. Tigerstar had demanded a meeting, to answer whether Thunder and Windclans would join or not.

But for now, Spottedleaf protected Firehearts rest. Of all cats, he needed it. Of all cats, he deserved it. He was on a rough path, and he would need to rest to see it to its end. She couldn't help him directly. But, she could guide him. Without Starclan, she was alone. But, without Starclan, she could focus on helping Fireheart. She would fill her own part between the ever fickle paws of fate and destiny.


	12. Chapter 12, Cracking down on sides

Chapter 12, Moons frost

Sandstar didn't even have to see into the clearing to feel the heat of hostility that came from the clearing. She had brought all of her warriors, leaving the elders and queens to fend for themselves for the time being. The sky was overcast, as though Starclan themselves didn't want to see the clan's fate. A sluggish wind had continually caressed the slender sides of Sandstar's ears, and had made them perfectly numb. Tigerstar had demanded a meeting, calling both Windclan and Thunderclan, sending his invitation through an attack on Windclan. If Sandstar knew anything, it was that, either way, she wouldn't be leaving without a fight.

Sandstar broke the line of greenery that protected the clearing. She saw Windclan, already gathered near one side of the clearing, close to the great rock. Tigerstar, Leopardstar, and their respective clans… clan filled the other side. Sandstar, ignoring the gut feeling to fight or flee now, crossed the empty gap between her clan and Windclan. Thunderclan settled in behind her. Each of her warriors turned to face her, expectation in their combined gazes. Sandstar suppressed her instincts. Of all the positions she had been in or could have been in, this was her kit-hood dream and current day night-mare. The coarse balance between the four clans that had been lain out by the warrior ancestors rested with the final decision of four cats that had gathered here.

"Greetings, Sandstar. Good to see you and your clan could make it. I was worried you had forgotten." Tigerstar said.

"Do you think just because we have your prisoners we'd forget about you?" Sandstar mocked.

"I'll deal with you and them later." Tigerstar couldn't hide the spite from his voice. Tigerstar wasn't a cat that forgave. The closest two things were ether he 'conveniently forgot' or he got revenge in full, and Tigerstar had a memory as strong as his claws.

"Tigerstar, I know you didn't call all the clans here to talk about prisoners. What do you really want?" Tallstar couldn't hid the fear and aggression he had. He had come to fight

"Tawnypaw!" Bramblepaws urgent voice shot up from behind Sandstar. "What is she doing over there? Did Tigerstar steal her?" Tawnypaw shrunk a little as all eyes landed on her and her brother. She shifted uncomfortably, and didn't meet Bramblepaws disbelieving gaze.

Tigerstar's eyes glinted with interest as they focused in on his son. "No. I didn't take her. She came to me at her own free will. She saw the wisdom of coming to me instead of staying with Thunderclan. You should follow her example, Bramblepaw."

The air grew tense as all attention fell on Bramblepaw. Sandstar tensed as a cold spike drove itself though her back. When Tawnypaw went missing, with her scent trail leading right into Shadowclan, Sandstar had hoped she had gone to see her father, and was kept there against will. She watched, and waited, for Bramblepaw to cross over into his fathers clans.

Bramblepaw glanced at his leader, then at his sister. His jaw was shut tightly, as he fought with the option. But, in less than a moment, he spoke. "Join with a traitor and a murderer like you?! I'd rather die fighting you!" He shouted in defiance.

Sandstar's legs froze, then thawed having heard the tom's answer. "Well said." She said to him. She turned to face the rejected father. "As would Thunderclan!"

"And Windclan!" Tallstar added. Even old, his voice held the strength of a fighter. Both clans erupted as each cat yowled their support. Sandstar stood, ready to fight. She could feel her heart speed up to give her the energy to tear Tigerstar's fur off.

"You may want to rethink your answer!" Tigerstar cut the cheers apart with his threat. "Bloodclan!"

Fireheart's eyes drearily opened, and the last ribbon of his dream left him. He blinked, dazed at the sun's harsh light that now stole through the canopy of leaves and ended straight on his face. He pushed himself up, ignoring the sore, stiff feeling he had in one of his back legs. He bend forward to stretch the stiff limb, and he grunted with relieve as the stretch worked his leg into looseness. He looked up at the sun again. It was… nearly sun high. Fireheart had slept so peacefully. Maybe sleeping in uncomfortable positions was better in a nest.

Fireheart poked his head into the hole that he made his nest in, and looked down on the small cat that was in it. Her breathing was stronger that it was last night, and she looked more alive. She was tense, though. Fireheart wondered if she felt the pain of her hits. Fireheart thought of waking her to give her some poppy seed. But, she was Greystripes kit. If she had inherited any of her fathers traits, then she could take it… and would be real angry for being woken. She could eat the poppy on her own merit.

He backed out of the nest and paced away from the tree a few steps. He felt very hungry, and it would probably be best to let Featherpaw rest a little more before returning her. He jumped to a branch, then across to another tree. Soon, Fireheart found a dove, sitting in a ruined nest alone. Its left wing was stripped of feathers and had scars across it. Easy prey.

Before it could even chirp, Fireheart made the short leap onto the nest, keeping his balance easily on the thick branch. His landing hadn't been soft. He had crushed the life out of the bird. He gave it a killing bite to the neck, just to be sure its suffering was short. He said a small prayer to Starclan, picked up his catch, and made for home.

He was still thinking of how the bird would taste when he got home. The only thing that prevented him from eating it now was worry for Featherpaw. Fireheart knew not a lot could happen to a cat sleeping in a tree during leaf fall, but he wanted to be there in case something did happen.

To his surprise, and amusement, Featherpaw was outside the den, clinging to the thick of the branch as though the sky was dragging her towards it by her fur. She was shaking so much, the end of the branch was swaying as though it was in a vicious storm.

"What's the matter, Featherpaw. Haven't you climbed a tree before?" He called to her.

She didn't look at him. "No. I though only Thunderclan did that."

"And where do you think I came from?" Fireheart said.

She stole a glance at him, then flicked her head back forward.

"Your not going to lose your balance. You'll be fine." Fireheart encouraged.

He watched as she slowly withdrew her claws from the bark. She slowly took a backward step into Firehearts nest. She had just gotten her hind legs in when Fireheart jumped to the branch. The branch shook, causing what few leaves the limb had to slap against air. Featherpaw instinctively crouched… and hit her belly on the edge of the nest. She squeaked, and jumped back into the nest, bumping into the far side with her rump. She tumbled over herself in the small space, landing as a heap of cat onto the moss.

"Featherpaw? Are you okay?" Fireheart asked as he stuck his head into the space. She was curled up in pain from the hits, and her ear flicked repetitively.

"What am I doing in a tree." She coughed out. "Who would do this?"

Fireheart looked her over quickly before answering. She was banged up, but not bleeding or broken in any place, not even her new tares. "I brought you here. I didn't have anywhere else to take you."

She stared up at him with one eye, and her hear stopped twitching. She shook a little, then spoke. "Why would you bring me up here? What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Fireheart asked.

"I…" She closed her eye again to think. "I remember… You and father helping us to get out of Shadowclan camp. And being attacked when we tried to escape… What happened?" She heaved herself into a sitting position, showing no signs of being in pain. "And where's Stormpaw?"

"In Thunderclan camp, I suspect." Fireheart pulled his head out of the den to make space for Featherpaw. "I hope, at least." Fireheart's fears of being caught surfaced again, and he quickly glanced at the forest floor to make sure that there wasn't a Thunderclan patrol. "When we left camp, you and I got separated from Greystripe and Ravenpaw. My guess is that Stormpaw was with them."

"But that doesn't explain why we're in a tree." Featherpaw interrupted.

"Ah… yes. You should know, I'm not a part of Thunderclan anymore. So, to keep hidden from them, I stay in trees."

"Aren't Thunderclan cats know for climbing trees? Wouldn't they catch you scent some time or another?"

"Probably. But, it be hard to track a cat though the trees. Plus, we only climb trees for sport. With all the hardships that Thunderclan has to deal with, they probably don't have time. I haven't been caught yet."

"But your scent would get on the ground every time you change trees. And wouldn't it be tiring to climb trees over and over just to get somewhere?" Fireheart was surprised at how curious she was. He was sure she would be more worried about Stormpaw, or being with a rogue.

"I have my ways." Fireheart said, giving her a sneaky glance.

"Really? Like what?"

"Its true that If I touched the ground every time I wanted to switch trees, I could be tracked. So, I simply don't touch the ground."

"Really? Do you fly everywhere?" Featherpaw asked cynically.

"I could. Depends how far I have to jump for it to count for flying."

"You jump from trees to other trees?"

"To their branches, yes. If you get good at jumping, you can make it to thick branches on each trees. Keeps my scent off the ground, where it would be found.

"That's so cool! Can you teach me?" Fireheart could see the admiration sparkling in her eyes. She was just like an apprentice asking her mentor. In a twinge in the back of Firehearts heart, he couldn't help remembering Cinderpelt when she was his apprentice.

"I can. But, are you hurt?" Fireheart asked.

Author's note

This chapter is sponsored by and taken for liberty through the divided department of the Fanfiction of warriors fandom ship support. This story is not in part or full affiliated with either Erin Hunter or the women that act under the alias, and the character and setting are under full ownership of Erin Hunter, as is published by HarperCollins. This production is a Fan produced non-cannon Tribute to the character Firestar of Thunderclan. It is highly recommended that you have a moderate knowledge of the Warrior cats books to Fully understand and enjoy this transcript. We thank you for your patronage to this un-official "What if" story. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13, Dark is where the heart is

Chapter thirteen, Never.

The entire forest was cloaked in black, and the wind was strong, whipping up anything that didn't have a hold to the ground. The normal blanket of Silverpelt was blacken by a cover of clouds, leaving the forest below without much. The only things to be heard were the wind, and whatever it could toss. Amongst the havoc, at the bottom of a ravine and next to a time weathered plant wall, was a stone-motionless cat, its near white fur constantly being pulled by the wind.

The she-cat was posted next to the wall of Thunderclan camp, taking shelter from a large tree. She was the second watch posted that night, the first being Cloudtail and Lostface. Sandstar didn't like the idea of having two a recently scared cat as the night lookout, but Cloudtail insisted she was up to it, and Sandstar didn't want to waist too much time arguing with the new warrior. If Sandstar hadn't seen Lostface win sparing against Cloudtail, she would have never agreed. It was good to see the arrogant tom support her. She had never seen Cloudtail this dedicated to anything.

Sandstar stared into the shaded forest, watching the darkness fight with the storm. The battle was fierce, repelling everything living from leaving the comfort of its nest. Sandstar felt like the very paws of Starclan were trying to drive Sandstar back to her nest. But, even with the precaution of a storm, Sandstar felt like she shouldn't leave Thunderclan without some forewarning to any threats. Bloodclan, the new and dangerous clan that demanded the whole forest, was just beyond the Thunderpath. They had already taken over Shadowclan territory, forcing Shadowclan into Riverclan. If Tigerstar was still alive, he wouldn't have let them flee so easily.

It was only yesterday the great warrior had been trying to bully all the clans into one. . Tigerstar had brought Bloodclan to try to convince Thunderclan and Windclan to join with Tigerclan, effectively giving Tigerstar command of the whole forest, even if he had claimed that the leaders would "Rule equally". But Sandstar knew Tigerstar better than that. He would kill to lead, and nothing would make him want to share his leadership. Only death would stop the warrior. It astounded Sandstar how quickly he had lost his nine lives.

He let his lust get to him, his unrelenting craving for power control him. He released a beast into the forest that threatened to kill them all. Scourge and his clan. Sandstar didn't need to guess how lethal he was. When Bloodclan didn't obey Tigerstar, he attacked Scourge. Scourge easily sidestepped him, flipped him onto his back, then cut him open from neck to tail. Tigerstar bleed, and his life quickly left him. Sandstorm could barely watch at the once great warrior bleed to death multiple times. Starclan tried to heal him, but the gash was too great for the healing trance. He repeatedly fell back into the trance, each time as successful as the last. He got his last act in life. In a blooded rage, he leaped at his offender, attacking like the cat he was named for. But the attack was ineffective. He only scuffed the side of Scourges shoulder, leaving more of his blood than a mark. Scourge struck again, smashing Tigerstar's head into the ground and crushing everything in Tigerstar's neck.

It was a gruesome scene that Sandstar never wanted to see again, and made her already strong belief in the warrior code stronger. She wished that Starclan hadn't healed him so he would only die once. Even with what he had done, no cat deserved what Tigerstar got. Sandstar could only look on, unable to do anything about what was happening before her. She could only watch him bleed out, until his battle blooded body was simply the husk of the cat that had lived a moment before. Then scourge's unflinching stare locked on her, and Sandstar couldn't help to feel like he was sizing up his next target.

He had given them three days. Three days to either face his clan in open battle, or leave the forest forever. But, even in light of those three days, Sandstar couldn't shake the feeling that an attack was imminent. So she would post a guard every night to ensure the clan had the best chance against an attack. She didn't want to do it. Her warriors were already worn thin due to the thinning prey and all the extra training and precautions for the battle that was sure to come. Almost no cat got a moment to rest, even the queens and elders. If the apprentices weren't taking care of the elders, they were training. If they weren't training, they were gathering supplies. The same went for the warriors, and then some. But Sandstar knew they would have to be ready to face Scourge. She would not let her clan get driven out without a fight.

The storm began to die down, and the wind started to lessen. Sandstar shivered. Her coat wasn't the best suited for standing guard in a gale. But no cat was perfectly protected from strong winds. She was grateful that it was slowing. She bent down and stretched her legs, and opened her mouth to swallow as much air as she could. It was only after she had spent time standing guard in the wind that she realized how tired she was.

She heard the gorse of the gorse tunnel shake, and Whitestorm appeared from the entrance. He looked up at the sky. "Do you think it will rain?" he asked Sandstar. Sandstar didn't look at him. "Only Starclan can tell."

He sat down next to her, and gave her a worried look. It wasn't something Sandstar was use to seeing in her old mentor. It unsettled her. "Did you have something to tell me?" She asked him. Sandstar wondered why he wasn't asleep. He had been up all day working on the camp so Sandstar could train the kits.

"Yes, actually. I wanted to talk to you about Bloodclan." He said. Sandstar didn't like how that sounded.

"What about Bloodclan?"

"I was thinking, should we fight Bloodclan at all?" He said carfully.

"Are you saying we should give up our home? Do you really want us to leave?" Sandstar was surprised. Our of all her warriors, Whitestorm was one of the only cats she thought wouldn't doubt fighting Bloodclan. He was the most loyal cat any leader could want.

"No. That's not what I want. I'm willing to fight. It's just… Is it really worth the price to try to take on Scourge. Tigerstar couldn't even leave a claw mark in him, and he had nine lives, And even if Windclan join us for the fight, his clan out-numbers us. I know that Thunderclan will fight to the last drop of blood to defend the forest. I have never doubted any of their courage, nor my own. But there's a lot at stake. Win or lose, not every cat is going to make it out of the fight alive. There will be blood-shed, and lots of it… … I want to know if keeping the forest would be worth that risk."

Sandstar bit down her 'coward' remark, closed her eyes, and thought about it, trying her best to be a good leader. Whitestorm was right. Even if they drove Scourge and his group of out-casts from the forest, cats were going to die, cats that Sandstorm couldn't lose and live on. And if he did kill Thunderclan and Windclan's warriors, there was no telling what he would do with the queens, kits, and elders.

Sandstar didn't want to give in. She knew she would use every life Starclan could give her to fight of Scourge, something all of her warriors would do as well. They were fierce, loyal, and proud of their clan. But Sandstar felt a vibrant shard of doubt fall into her heart. Her stomach ached with the thought of having to bury any of her clan mate that died fighting a battle that she had ordered them to fight, when she could have prevented it by leaving. Whitestorm had brought he a terrible point.

She thought back to the previous leader, Bluestar. What would she do? She would have the answer. She could handle any situation. If anyone had the answer…

But if Bluestar had the answer, she was being quiet about it. Cinderpelt hadn't reported any message from Starclan, nor did Sandstar have one herself. Starclan wouldn't abandon them. Sandstar was sure of it. Did they not know, or care? Or did they want it to fall to Sandstar? Sandstar searched hard for an answer in herself. Who of all cats could she turn to?

She remember Fireheart, the large, ginger tom that had been the deputy before Sandstar. She remembered his unfaltering face, and his strong will. She remembered how he'd always present a strong face in the presence of doubt, even with the troubles he endured that. Sandstar wouldn't have known that Bluestar had fallen into insanity, lashing out at any cat who spoke to her and talking of treachery from her whole clan. Fireheart protected the clan from their fading leader, and inspired them with hope for her recovery from a sickness she no longer had. He even had Starclan hounding him. Cinderpelt had told Sandstar about Firehearts prophetical dreams. Spottedleaf would bring him glances of the future, giving Fireheart both the warning and the torment that came with it.

But, most importantly, she remembered he was willing to risk everything for what he believed. He was forced to care for an enemy warrior since he wouldn't let her die, subjected himself to the humiliation re-apprenticeship so he could feed a starving clan other than his own. He went behind the clans laws to find out what really happened to Redtail, driving the traitorous Tigerstar out of the clan for killing Sandstar's father and attempting to kill Bluestar. He even gave up his place as Thunderclan's deputy to prevent a war between them and Windclan. He always did as he believed.

"I know we have to defend what Starclan gave us. Our home. Our way of life. I believe we should fight. I know Starclan wont fail us. They dictated that the four clans should rule the forest. They will help preserve those clans." Sandstar was dazed at what she said. She was surprised at how much she believed it.

"If you believe that, then I will believe it as well." Whitestorm said. Sandstar's eyes flashed open and her head switched towards the battle-worn tom. "Starclan hasn't abandoned us before. They will surely see Thunderclan through." He said.

Sandstar could hear his courage, she had never doubted it. But with it, a hollowness. Sandstar realized how old he was. Most cats his age would have retired to the elders den. Whitestorm was the oldest warrior in the clan, and was still handling deputy duties. Sandstar could understand why he would consider leaving.

"If… If your were to consider picking a deputy, of all the warriors, which one would you choose?" She said suddenly, not willing to bite her tongue.

"A deputy… Your not thinking of having two deputies, are you?" He said.

"No! Its… well… your…"

"Sandstar, I know your worried about having to pick a new deputy soon. I'm not going to live forever. No cat can escape the claws of death when they reached for. But who you choose to succeed me is up to you. Only you can judge what you need in a deputy."

"Death?! I only meant if you wanted to retire." Sandstar was agape. Had he not considered it?

"Yes, I guess that's an option, too. But that doesn't change my answer."

"But…"

"I can tell that your were appointed deputy before you were ready, and you became leader before you time. But I trust you to make the right decisions. The clan is relying on you, but don't forget that the clan is there to support you as well. Where you lead, we'll follow. Your not alone, Sandstar. You just have a few more jobs than a regular warrior."

"You…" Sandstorm closed her eyes again.

"Its late, and tomorrow will be another long day. You should get some rest. I'll stay here."

"But you'll need some sleep as well."

"I've already slept. Go on. You won't be able to train the kits tomorrow if you can't stand on your own paws."

"Ah…"

"You'll enjoy it, I'm sure."

Sandstar knew she had authority, but she respected his decision. She knew he was right. It be best if she slept.

Whitestorm bowed his head as she passed. "But when you choose a new deputy, don't choose Brindleface. She asked me to tell you not to let you choose her."

"I'll remember that." Sandstorm said lightly.

Nothing made a sound. No wind, no bugs, no cats, nothing. It was a pure silence that no creature could naturally enjoy. It was the dark after a summers day, a light cool that makes one want to stretch out their body and relax . But Fireheart couldn't relax. There was no way to relax. The scenery was hiding a tension. The conditions were right, a balance of comfort and feeling that set Fireheart on edge. What unnerved him the most was that he couldn't feel chill run up his spine, a sense that he could feel the cold that wasn't there, or that he knew of something that was. His nerves were grinding him, unable to tell him if he should feel safe, or afraid.

Then the storm broke. In an instant, a startled call flew up, slamming itself against Fireheart stomach and throwing him off balance. Several others linked themselves to the first, repeating themselves as more came together. They were cats! Fireheart could make out the voices, the only word he could make out was "run!"

Fireheart's first reaction was to run. To run to the cats. To help them in what might be a dire time. He wanted to know what they were running from. He wanted to know if it could be stopped. So he ran. He ran towards the chorus of terrified cats. He ran with strength that was not his own, and a fear threatened to devour him. He knew why he should be afraid, but that wasn't the real reason he was afraid. He was afraid because he didn't know what to be afraid of.

He never made it. He didn't need to. Already, several cats burst forth from an un-seen crevace in the land. Like a fish trying to escape a hunter, cats broke through the seemingly flat land. Some where strong yet lithe looking warriors. Some were queens, and some where the kits that were being carried. But they all were fleeing from something.

Fireheart reeled back onto his hindquarters as one rushed right past him, almost charging into him head on. Another one flew by, scarcely reacting to Fireheart. "Wait!" he called to the cats. He stood up, and dodged a queen in her desperate dash. "Wait! What's happening?! How can I help?!" Fireheart yelled, his fear and worry mixing into agitation.

The cats pushed on, ignoring his pleas to help. They dashed in every which way around Fireheart, trying to escape the unseen danger. Tried to follow them. But, even with all the speed he could muster, he couldn't catch up. He only now felt his heart beat, madly trying to keep him alive. He reached out a claw and stuck it into something wet and cool.

Firehearts eyes flicked open, and his breathing sharpened. Sleep hazed his vision, while panic widened it. Fireheart was solid, everything in his body pulled tight to face something. He was next to his nest, who was, again, filled with Featherpaw. Fireheart forcefully slackened his breathing, trying to calm his chaotic heart. He hadn't fallen asleep on this branch. Fireheart looked down at his forepaw. His front-most claw was stuck into a small ball of moss. He sighed, then slipped it back into its sheath.

Fireheart felt drained. Whatever rest sleep had given him had been sapped by the nightmare. He went over it in his mind. The terrified faces. The unseen threat. What could it mean? Did Starclan warn him of something? Fireheart closed his eyes again and sunk down on the branch. He didn't want to think about it now. He couldn't sleep, though. Not after that.

He let his senses take over his mind. His mouth was dry, but not badly. His body felt hot, but was cooling in the late night atmosphere. He could smell his own scent, which, strangely, wasn't outlined with fear. He could hear Featherpaw breath softly in her sleep. Fireheart didn't want to think about the nightmare. So he let the soothing rhythms of life clear his head and cover him with sleep again.

Authors plug: I don't know if anyone cares when I do anything with my stories, but if you would like a info about this pen name and its associated content, I keep my profile as updated as I can. There, I have a personal info chart, as well as anything I am planning in by-date updates. It will also explain a few things, too.


	14. Chapter 14, Wake of the waken

Chapter 14, Foreign foe, latten leader.

Fresh air streamed though the forest, the fresh after sought of a storm that cleans the lungs and sooths the skin with a light, unseen mist. It was a mid leaf fall day, promising to not be too hot or cold. It was the kind of weather that warriors would gather around a comfortable spot and share stories, laughing at jokes and debating whether doves tasted better than mice. It was the kind of day that Starclan themselves sent to rest weary warriors. For any cat in the forest, though, it was a day short from the potential end of all clans. They had just one day to either gather their clans and leave, or to stay and fight for their home.

Fireheart was willing to fight. And he'd be half a cat if he didn't try to get Shadowclan and Riverclan to fight as well. He knew what was happening. Tigerstar was killed, and the cats responsible, Blood clan, were in Shadowclan territory, waiting for their chance to chase the clans from the forest. Starclan had told him so. Spottedleaf had told him in his dreams. It was strange, that Spottedleaf would give him straight news instead of a prophecy, but if Starclan sent it, it must have been important.

He was on the stepping stones now, his nose pointed straight at the sun, his eyes closed so he could enjoy the suns light. It had been a while since he had been able to feel the sun without the feel of bark. It felt soothing, almost light-hearted to be here now. It was almost like a young warrior traveling with a message of peace for another clan. For all that was, Fireheart pretended like that was what he was doing, if but to feel like a clan cat again.

But he knew he couldn't stay there forever. Time was short, and his safety shorter. He was here at his own peril, since he had no clan to fall back on. But he knew he wouldn't abandon Thunderclan. The best was he could help was to get Riverclan and Shadowclan to fight as well.

He crossed to the other side of the rocks, all while scenting for a patrol. He wanted to make himself look as unthreatening as he could, and if he could catch they eye of a patrol instead of their side, then his chances would improve. He landed on the other side of the rocks, and looked around for other cats. To a mixture of relief and tension, there wasn't any. He put his nose to the ground to smell for makings. But the ones that were there were several days old. In the recent events, the clans might have been to traumatized to even maintain their own boarders. It was an odd idea, for a whole clan to simply stop working, but in light of recent events, Fireheart didn't blame them. Between Tigerstar and scourge ravaging both clans with twisted greed, most cats would loose heart.

Fireheart started towards the clearing with the bone pile in it. He wanted to hide in something, anything at this point, but he forced himself onto open ground. He calmed his mind with lessons from when he was an apprentice. "Keep relaxed, and breath slowly."

He reached the clearing with no trouble. It was chilling, how empty Riverclan territory seemed. He met no cats scent the whole was there, and only when he crossed into the clearing could he find signs of other cats. But the ones he found made him sick. The clearing was covered in rotting prey unfit for a crow to eat, and the smell of rot mingled with the scents of un-kept cats. There were cats from both Shadowclan and Riverclan here, as Fireheart expected, but the gaunt look to each made Fireheart sicken with empathy. Most had gritty, wild fur, a sign that they hadn't taken time to wash themselves. All were leaf bare thin, Even though leaf bare was still a time away.

Fireheart scanned the clearing for Leopardstar. She was sitting under the bone hill, staring at her paws as Blackfoot talked to her. There was a small fish at Leopardstars paws. She shook her head when Blackfoot pointed at it with his paw. He gave her a cross look, picked up the fish, and walked away towards a group of young apprentices. Fireheart quietly slipped into the clearing, ignoring the incredible fear the held him back. He walked carefully towards Leopardstar, keeping track of each and every paw step he took as to not betray his fear. He had to look strong, confident. "The best way to convince other clans is to be convinced yourself." Bluestar had told him so long ago. If nothing else was true, Fireheart was convinced that the clans could work together to drive off Scourge.

Fireheart felt his nerves tighten when the cats around him started to notice him. Cats started whispering to each other. Others simply stared at him. Some choose to simply ignore him. But Fireheart could hear their questions in his mind. "Who his he?" "What is he doing here?" "Isn't that Fireheart?" "Isn't he a rogue?"

Fireheart pressed off the questions as he neared Leopardstar. Her eyes were centered on him, dull, yet defensive. Fireheart didn't need to see her eyes to tell she had been through a lot, but her eyes told him how much. "Are you alright?" Fireheart asked.

"What are you doing in my territory…!"

"I… yes."

"Last I heard, you had been driven from your clan. What makes you think your welcome in mine." It was a statement rather than a question.

"I wanted to… What are your plans… Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Why would you, an out-cast, care about what we do tomorrow?"

"Because what you do tomorrow could effect the clans forever. Windclan and Thunderclan are going to fight Bloodclan. But we need your help to fight them."

"Did Thunderclan decide to take you back in?" Her question was skeptic. "Or are you just good at spying."

"It doesn't matter."

"What doesn't matter!" Blackfoot blindsided Fireheart with the question. Fireheart turned towards the deputy warrior. He had hopped to talk to Leopardstar alone first, but it looked like he didn't have that leisure now.

"Blackfoot. I was just talking to Leopardstar about"

"About Bloodclan. Why else would an out-clan cat be here. So now your here as a messenger from Bloodclan to tell us we're out of time. Don't worry. I'll be sure to shred every one of you Bloodclan cats. And that means your too!"

"Blackfoot! Stop this instant!" Leopardstar snapped at the deputy. "He's not here from Bloodclan."

"Then why else would this… thing be here now!" Blackfoot sized up next to Leopardstar like a loyal deputy, his powerful frame belittling Leopardstar.

Fireheart curled back the insult. It hurt worse than being called crowfood, but if he fought with Blackfoot here, then he would be attacked by the rest of the clan cats.

"I'm here to ask Shadowclan and Riverclan to fight with Windclan and Thunderclan tomorrow."

"So those fools think they can take on Scourge and his murderous, faceless, cruel…"

"Yes. And we need your help."

"Our help? What makes you think we're going to stay behind and be killed with the rest of you. And since your not a clan cat, then why do you care?"

"Because I care about what happens to the forest! I'm not going to walk away while savage murderers come and tear apart the home that Starclan gave us! I may not be a part of a clan, but I'm as much as a clan cat as your are!"

"So you think that a kitty-pet rogue deserves to be a warrior too? Not on…!"

"Silence Blackfoot!" Leopardstar hissed. At this point, cats were gathering around the three, and those close enough to hear jumped at Leopardstars demand.

"But he"

"I said silence! I'm the leader, here! I will judge what he has to say!"

"Thank you." Fireheart said, relief pouring out over his gratitude.

"First. Tell me why you are here. Blackfoot is right to question the motives of a cat who betrayed their clan."

"Wh… What? Betrayed?!" Fireheart felt the words sink in. It was the first time in a long time anyone accused him of that. "I never betrayed Thunderclan."

"Then why were you banished?"

"Its… Its because I stopped a battle between Windclan and Thunderclan."

"Stopped? So they thought you were too much of a cowered?"

"I'm no cowered! It… I arranged for a peace talk between Tallstar and Bluestar.. .But I had to go against Bluestar's orders to do it. She was convinced Windclan had been stealing prey from us, and ordered an attack. But it was the dogs, not Windclan. I couldn't let her send her warriors into a fight they didn't need to fight."

"She… She what? That doesn't sound like Bluestar as I knew her." Blackfoot interjected. "She was always about peace."

"I'm afraid she wasn't the same cat then as she was before. May she forgive me for what I'm about to say.

Your both aware that I had to take her place on the great rock during gatherings. We told you that it was because she had inhaled too much smoke during a fire. Though that was mostly correct, the troubles started way before that. It started back when Tigerstar left Thunderclan. Its when he lead Shadowclan rogues to attack Thunderclan in an attempt to kill Bluestar and take her place. You should remember, Blackfoot. You were one of the rogues attacking us." His hid his satisfaction at returning the rogue remark.

"Bluestar's mind buckled under the though of Tigerstar betraying Thunderclan. From there, she grew worse and worse, even calling everyone in the clan traitors. I was the only one she trusted. But…" Fireheart trailed off. He couldn't bear the idea of betraying Bluestar's trust. Laying it out now made him feel worse. He was the only cat in the clan she had faith in, and he threw it away. He could feel his heart bleeding sorrow, and he could only wish that she found peace in Starclan.

"Tigerstar… He had told us we were there to save Brokenstar. He might not have been a good leader, but a leader is a leader."

"Trying to kill Bluestar wasn't the last of his crimes. But now isn't the time to discuss him. He's paid for his crimes with his lives. The real problem is Scourge. We need to join together to have any hope of beating him."

"How do you know he can be beat? Tigerstar had nine lives, and was a powerful warrior, and not even he could stand up to Scourge. What makes you think we could?" Blackfoot voiced his doubts.

Firehearts mind seized up. How could you kill a cat who could kill another nine times with one cut? What could you do against that kind of lethal attack? But a soothing near-voice calmed his fears, and the answer licked him in the back of the head.

"Tigerstar wasn't just fighting Scourge. He was fighting Starclan and the warrior code itself. He killed, plotted, and abused the cats of the clans. But Starclan won't abandon us if we don't abandon them. Starclan has always dictated that there will be the four clans of the forest. If we fight for the warrior code, then I know that Starclan will help us."

A somber pause passed through the clearing. Cats around Fireheart looked on their leaders, while others whispered to each other. Had he convinced them? He could feel tension ebb and flow around the group. What were they thinking? Fireheart watched as Leopard studied him with acute eyes. Firehearts fear started to rise again. Had he failed to convince her?

"I need a moment to talk this over with my senor warriors." She said at last. She flicked her tail, and several warriors gathered around her. Blackfoot gave Fireheart a questioning glance, then joined the group. Fireheart stepped back a little so they could have some privacy. He wanted to listen in, but he knew it was rude. He didn't need to give them any reason to hate him.

Fireheart gazed up at the sky, and wondered if Starclan approved of what he was doing. Spottedleaf had told him what was happening, but she didn't tell him what to do. He was grateful they hadn't abandoned him, but they seemed… different. Were they holding something back? Did they have a different path for Fireheart? For now, though, he would just have to trust them.

Fireheart looked around at the cats that circled him. Most every cat from either clan was here. Fireheart couldn't help but feel as though they were waiting for him to collapse, like crows waiting for prey to die They looked hungry enough, or most of them. There were some who looked like they had enough to eat. Though… Though most of them had a distraught look in their eyes. It was hard to miss. They were gathered together, in one spot, just beyond where Leopardstar spoke to the clan cats. They were staring at him… pleading him for something. What did th…

Fireheart realized that he didn't recognized them, not by scent, or by sight, and they weren't speaking, so Fireheart couldn't recognize them by voice. They didn't look young enough to be new warriors or apprentices. It was strange… Familiar, even. They… What did they want from him? He knew them. They were the… where were they from… and why?

"What are you staring at?" Some cat said from next to Fireheart.

Fireheart turned to the cat. It was an apprentice, a little over 6 moons old, tom, with bright crème colouring. "Um… its nothing." Fireheart glanced back at the spot he had seen the cats. They were gone, like a frail seed on the wind. Fireheart couldn't help but feel like he was nuts.

"Oh." The apprentice said. "Well, is Featherpaw and Stormpaw alright?"

"Featherpaw and Stormpaw? How would I know? I'm not a clan cat."

"Well… yes, though I think your just like a warrior. You don't have to hide it. Everyone knows you're with Greystripe when he took them. A cat would have to be stupid not to recognize your scent. Its like, Thunderclan if Thunderclan could float."

"If Thunderclan could float?" The apprentice was a bit paw-over-stump.

"Well… You know. Up in the air…" The small tom looked down sheepishly.

"Yes, they're fine. Featherpaw was a bit shaken up, but I'm sure that Thunderclan is taking good care of her." Fireheart relented.

"Good! When will they be coming back?"

"As soon as they can. They'll need to recover some from being Tigerstar's prisoners."

"I guess so. He treated them badly." The apprentice looked crest-fallen, as though he was the one responsible. "I didn't even know they were 'half-bloods'. I don't even know what that means. No one will tell me. Is it really that bad?"

"No… I don't believe its bad." Fireheart said softly. "Its not bad. Its only… a name."

"Then why did Tigerstar decide to make them prisoners?"

"Because he didn't believe that a cat could good without good parents. He though that for a cat to be strong, they had to be forest born cat with parents from the same clan. He though that my mixing clan cats with each other, or cats from outside the clans all together, that you would ruin what made the clans strong."

"Oh…" The apprentices eyes we're closed in thought. "So."

"If your quite done gossiping with apprentices, Fireheart, then I've reached a decision." Leopardstar said. The apprentice noticed the leader, and quickly bowed to her before returning to the cat-circle. Fireheart faced Leopardstar once again. He noticed her fur was more groomed than it was before, and Fireheart realized that she probably was listening to Fireheart talk with the apprentice.

"You've decided?" Fireheart asked.

"Yes, I have." Leopardstar said, a small flicker of annoyance evident in her whiskers. "I believe that what you say has truth to it. I believe that Starclan wouldn't want us to run like cowards when challenged like this."

"So your fighting with Windclan and Thunderclan against Bloodclan tomorrow?"

"Yes. Riverclan will fight alongside Windclan and Thunderclan for the forest tomorrow."

"As will Shadowclan" Blackfoot said as he came up behind Leopardstar to stand by her. "I might be able to tolerate ex-kittypets so long as they have a back bone and a piece of mind. But I won't let them take my home before I shred their pelts!"

"That great. But, ex-kittypets?" Fireheart was confused.

"Bloodclan came from the two-legged place." Leopardstar explained. "Surprisingly, you aren't the only cat from there who can hold his own in a fight."

"They came from the Two-legged place?" Fireheart thought back to his old home. He didn't remember any talk of dangerous cats when he lived there.

"Tigerstar was hoping to use them to convince Thunder and Windclans to join Tigerclan, then drive them out when all the clans were together. But it looks like Tigerstar couldn't control Scourge. He had promised them some territory in the forest if they would help." Blackfoot looked discussed with sharing clan secrets with Fireheart.

"Well, we won't lose like Tigerstar did. We'll be ready for them."

"More importantly, who will lead the clans against Scourge? I don't think I could…" Leopardstar was heart fallen, and Fireheart was surprised. He thought that Leopardstar would demand as much control over the clans as she could. "Are you planning to lead us?" Leopardstar asked.

"Me?" Fireheart was stunned at the question. Leopardstar wanted Fireheart to lead Riverclan and Shadowclan into the fight? "I don't know. I'm not a clan cat. What right do I have to lead?"

"You were Bluestar's deputy at one point, I know? Your no stranger to authority." Blackfoot said mildly. "And you're the one who asked us to fight. If your going to be there, too, then shouldn't you have some right to lead Riverclan into battle?"

"Well…"

"You are going to be there. You wouldn't come ask us for help if you weren't planning to fight yourself, correct?" Leopardstar said questioningly.

"I wouldn't miss this fight if my life depended on it, and I'm willing to give if necessary." Fireheart said. He knew he owed his life to Thunderclan.

"And you will lead us?" Leopardstar said.

Fireheart closed his eyes and gave a hard look to his fear. "If I must."

Everything was quiet. Not a live creature could be seen in the warm, blue forest. It was still, the quiet which all warriors strove for. Trees were wound together by their branches, providing a cover protection that wasn't needed. A silver-lined pool of perfect, clear water glistened the center of it all, lightly dabbing the ground around its edges. Near it, four cats were sitting together, watching its surface carefully. To them, its wasn't simple water. It was a looking glass into the world they were from. It was the way of the clan cats, the protective eye of Starclan.

They were watching Fireheart, the chosen cat that was now an out-cast. He was the cat that Starclan had picked to protect the clans. When he was denied the role of leadership, they thought he would be strain from the path that Starclan had intended for him. But though he was outside of the clans, for now, he still did everything in his power to fulfill his destiny, even if he didn't understand it.

Bluestar watched as her apprentice approach Leopardstar. She listened when her warrior convinced Riverclan and Shadowclan to take up the fight. She was proud when her deputy accepted the right to lead the clans into the battle. She feared what would happen tomorrow. Starclan didn't know everything. No cat knew whether the clans would defend their forest, or die hopelessly before blood clans merciless ways. But Bluestar knew that Fireheart wouldn't be there to fight alongside the clans.

"Do you think Sandstar will be able to lead all four clans?" Yellowfang said.

"She will have to." Thunder said. "She is the only one we can turn to."

"But she's inexperienced. She was only deputy for a short while, and she became leader before she was ready." Yellowfang voiced the worry of the cats.

"We'll just have to put our faith in her." Bluestar said.

"Faith? Hmph! You don't have faith in her. You wouldn't even call her by her leaders name after she received her nine lives!"

"I do have faith in her. I picked her as my deputy."

"But you weren't you when you did." Thunder interceded. "You were mad with distrust, and banished the cat you knew Starclan had chosen. Your not to blame for that. You mind had given way. But you chose Sandstar as your deputy then as well. So can you truly say you have faith in her now?"

Bluestar kept her eyes on the pool. It now showed Sandstar, training the kits in case Bloodclan attack Thunderclan directly. Fireheart had been destined to be Thunderclan's leader, but there was nothing Bluestar could do now to make that happen. He had a new way to fulfill his destiny.

"I have full faith in Sandstar."

Authors note

This is where things will get a little more interesting. Due to the nature of this story, it's possible, if not a guarantee, that it will have multiple endings that branch off at different times. I will mark the places that these endings splinter in obvious fashion, and then write the ending at the bottom of the chapter as an epilogue-style summery. I know you could simply read them all, but I think it will give some nice flexibility to the story and allow me to more freely manipulate plot detail, as well as give more for readers to read.

I'd also like to encourage you to write a review of the story, should you find it in you heart to do so. I know this story is filled with flaws, and would like to hear about them, as well as anything you like about the story so I know my effort isn't wasted.

I thank you all for reading the story thus far, and hope I can continue to entertain you with my miss matched stories. Sincerely; Zinico

This story is in no way shape or form associated with Erin hunter or Harper publishers, and is a fan story based on the Warriors cats book series. The author claims no ownership over the included content, characters, settings, or any other associated production. Any part of the publication may be removed or edited in part or in full without the consent of the Author, as mandated by the federal power of being a jerk on the internet.


	15. Chapter 15, Suppress the weak

Chapter 15, Finale Part 1/2, Everything will end, someday.

It was cold, or rather, a sharp cool. The trees were coated in a thin layer of water, and the forest was an unnatural shade of blue. Morning had come. If Sandstar had control over the day, then it wouldn't change from now. She didn't want to face what waited later this day. The cruel, cold claws of a killer cat who could take nine lives with one claw-stroke, and his clan of dog-killing cats. But Sandstar wasn't about to give them the forest. Starclan had dictated that the clans would rule the forest, and by the same Starclan she would give all of her lives before she fled the forest. She and Thunderclan would fight for the forest. Her warriors were gathered around the high-rock below her, looking to her for guidance. For once, she was ready to give it to them. She looked in to each and every one of their eyes, each filled with trust and the fire to fight for. Thunderclan. Each cat was precious to her, and she was afraid to lose them. But, she had already made her peace. If they fought and died for Starclan, then Starclan would welcome them as heroes.

Fireheart was on his way to four trees, on the forest floor rather than by trees. He had decided that if he was going to fight Bloodclan for Thunderclan's sake, then he shouldn't be in the trees. This was a time for him to prove his worth to Thunderclan and his strength to their foes. It would do Thunderclan no justice if he fell into battle like a squirrel. He would fight Bloodclan, paw step for paw step, with Starclan behind his every move. He wasn't alone, either. Featherpaw was with him. After he had told the small she-cat about Bloodclan, there wasn't anything Fireheart could do to stop her from coming. It made Fireheart ache for Thunderclan again. The strength of spirit that the clan apprentices had was strong. Fireheart only hoped he could protect it.

"Where are we, Fireheart? Is four trees close?" Featherpaw asked Fireheart.

"Why don't you take a deep breath and tell me?" Fireheart coxed her. "You should know what scents to smell for." Featherpaw's ear flicked in annoyance, but she complied. She breathed in, then held the breath as she read its scents. "I smell... Thunderclan forest, You and me..."

"And?"

"I smell the four trees. There's a lot of cats there. Riverclan, Shadowclan..., Thunderclan, and Windclan. They're all there!" Featherpaw was amazed.

"They're going to need our help."

"Exactly. That's why we're going at all."

Featherpaw remained silent. Fireheart couldn't tell what she was thinking, but he knew she was nervous. He didn't draw his attention to it, though. He had

caught a whiff of something else in the air. He couldn't recognize the smell, but it reminded him of the two legged place. The stagnant, muggy odors that surrounded every two-legs home.

"Bloodclan?" Featherpaw asked.

"Probably." Fireheart said knowingly. It didn't take a guess to imagine what she meant. She had smelled it, too.

"Do you think they're near by?"

"Smells like it. But not that many."

"You don't think that Bloodclan is going to attack the camps while the warriors are fighting him at four trees, do you? Would he risk not having full force

there so that he can attack the camps while they're unguarded?"

"I don't know. Bloodclan..."

"Why would I do that? A complete waist, if you ask me." Some-cat said from nearby. "You can't use a dead cat for much more than sharpening your claws."

Fireheart's body whipped towards the sound, knocking Featherpaw away a tail lengths worth.

"Who are you?" Fireheart asked. The cat was a small, black tom with white around his paws, and a red kitty pet collar around his neck. Studded around it were several sharpened teeth, each one more knarald from the last. His claws were extended, and on them were bone-white teeth, held in place by the cats

paw sheath. Next to him was a white cat with a similar collar, much larger than the first, but less intimidating.

"I'm surprised you don't know. I thought that the word would have passed to all the forest cats by now. I am Scourge, leader of Bloodclan, and ruler of this forest. Who are you to not know?"

"Ruler!" Fireheart was a gasp. The leader of Bloodclan? Here? Shouldn't he be leading his clan?!

"Scourge asked you a question! If you don't want me to wear your entrails, you'll answer him now!"

"Patience, Bone, let the cat speak before you gore him. Actually, I think I have a good guess." Scourges eyes were fixated on Fireheart. Fireheart could see the blood lust growing in his eyes. "You're Rusty, one of Jakes children, aren't you?"

"Rusty? No, he's not"

"Hush, Featherpaw. What if I were?" Fireheart's felt tension rise, and his gut start curling by the second.

Rusty was a name he had heard in a long time. He barely recognized it from princesses slip of the name.

"It's not hard to guess. You look a lot like him, though not as fat and silky. No, your what Jake would have been if he had learned to live without two legs to pamper him. This is a pleasant surprise. I never thought that I would meet you here. Don't you remember me?"

"Remember... you? How would I remember you?" Fireheart growing confusion was mixed with anxiety. Fireheart hadn't even heard of Bloodclan before not too long

ago, let alone it's leader.

"Of coarse you wouldn't. You were so young back then. But look at you now, a forest cat."

"You knew me when I was a kit? How!?"

"Do I really need to tell you?"

"Jake?"

"You're father, Rusty. I'm sure you can put the pieces together."

"So why do you care who my parents are!" Fireheart was growing angry. This self assured, smug little tom was playing 'non the wiser' with him.

"It means that you and I have some unfinished business." Scourges eyes locked onto Fireheart, some mix of satisfaction and hate that burned at Fireheart.

Scourges tail flicked, and his left ear flicked twice. Then, suddenly, there was a rush of the bushes, and a loud crash just behind Fireheart. Fireheart snapped towards the sound. Featherpaw was gone! Rather, there was a large tangle of fur and brawn, pinning down the she-cat a fox length and a half away from Fireheart's mind raced as he coiled to spring to the apprentices aid.

"Stop! Make one move towards them, and Dogsclaw will tear out her throat and feed it to her!" Scourge threatened, his voice full of raw authority. Fireheart

staggered still, not sure if he should try to attack, or obey the command. In the end he could only watch the lithe silver she-cat struggle under the tom as he suppressed her breathing with his paw. "I won't hesitate to kill her." The cat who had Featherpaw pinned said. "I've never hesitated before." Fireheart watched in

noosing horror as Featherpaw squirmed to escape the much larger cat, but she was firmly pinned.

"Now, Rusty. You and I have an old mouse we need to bury. I'll let the scrawny silver she cat live if you listen to me." Scourge said firmly.

"How did you plan this? Did you know I was here?" Fireheart swiveled towards the head aggressor.

"It was coincidence that we met, and the nice thing is I didn't have to plan any of it. Now, you will listen to me if you hold any value to the pretty thing over there." Scourge was serious. There was no way that he was lying. Fireheart would just have to play the ploy. "What do you want?"

"I've already told you. We've got something to settle. And I plan on settling it." Scourge was being blunt, but without his intent on display.

"What could you possible want with me?" Fireheart couldn't hold his now sultent fury, and only the defenseless Featherpaw kept his claws away from Scourge and his Lakies.

"You and I are going to take a little walk to somewhere so that we won't be interrupted. The little one will be escorted to that sacred ground of yours so she can fight with the rest of you forest cats. Then we'll talk."

"Why? Why would you freely give another fighting cat to your foes?" The confused words tumbled out of Fireheart quicker than he could catch them, and he heard Featherpaw squeak in vain fear.

"I'd rather have a cat fight to the death than kill them while they're down. Its more fun when prey struggles. I'm sure the rest of my clan agrees." Scourge said icily. The strength of foreboding and fear tinged Firehearts anger. How could one cat be so assured? Fireheart caught a fleeing thought as his eyes flickered to the bone tooth collar Scourge was wearing. It only dawn on Fireheart where they could have come from. They were the remaining fangs that had been stripped from animals with meat eater teeth. Sharp canines, all studded as trophies for each kill. Fireheart's mind recoiled in horror as the reality dawned on it, the true horror that now threatened the forest. Scourge killed cats and dogs alike as a sport in his own game of hunter and prey.

"It looks like you've come to know what your in on, now." Scourge said, pleased.

"Can you promise that Featherpaw will make it to the clans alive?" Fireheart said, his voice strong with resolve.

"I won't promise anything. I know that you know you have no choice in the matter."

"I'm not coming with you until you promise she'll make it there alright."

"And I'm not negotiating my hostage. Either come with me now, or you both die now." * ~Alternative ending starts here~

Fireheart's heart skipped. There was no two ways about it. He had only one hope left. He glanced back and Featherpaw, now weak from reduced air intake, unable

to squirm any more. Fireheart would never forgive himself if he let the she cat die on his choice, nor would he forgive Scourge for what he had done. "What do you want?"

"Time. Just some of your time. Come." Scourge beckoned for Fireheart to follow him. "I think you'll like where we're going. Bone, Dogsclaw. Make sure the runt makes it there unscratched. Wouldn't want it to be an unfair slaughter, would it. Rusty. You come with me."

Fireheart watched helplessly as the two brutes strong-pawed her towards four trees. He though about attacking them while he had the element of

surprise...

Fireheart cautious gaze locked back onto Scourge, who was watching him with a sadistic set of eyes. He might be small, but he was strong enough to kill Tigerstar 9 times over in one blow. Fireheart had seen it himself in Spottedleafs vision, and the trophies that studded his collar each told their story of another that Scourge had killed.

"What do you want with me, Scourge?" Fireheart put on his strongest voice. Any weakness could lead to instant death.

"As I said, you and I are going somewhere." He said, with cold excitement. "Don't try anything bold, now. I don't what to have to kill you just yet." Fireheart burned with rage, feeling every claw grip around scourges fur, even though he hadn't touched him. Fireheart didn't want to take orders from a

murderous monster. But Scourge had peaked his curiosity and his fear, and Fireheart begrudgingly followed the small, rugged cat.

Sandstar stared down the large ranks of Bloodclan from behind a bush, not daring to count them. She didn't want to lose any faith that she had. She was waiting for Windclan to show. Her paws shook in silent anticipation, and her belly was numb with the constant rush that sparked up her body. Sandstar wasn't afraid to fight. She wasn't afraid to die here for her clan. But to lead her clan into a fight that might kill them all was a new, harrowing type of fear. She closed her eyes and imagined what Bluestar might have done. Confident look, strong posture, years of experience... Sandstar wasn't afraid to die, but she was afraid to let her clan mates die.

"So, do you plan on just stare at them, or fight them?"

Sandstorm glanced towards the voice, then froze when she saw who it was. Leopardstar! "What are you doing here?" Sandstar said, stiffing the surprise that peaked out of her fear. She didn't think that Riverclan would show up. But it re-erupted as Sandstar noticed Blackfoot next to Leopardstar. "You're surprised? I thought you knew better." He said with no humor. "Shadowclan isn't going to back down so easy."

"Riverclan has spent countless generations here. There is no reason for that to change." Leopardstar said steelily. "I believe Starclan would lose heart in us if we were to run now."

"So, you'll fight with us against Bloodclan?" Sandstar's spine chilled in a faint relief. With Shadowclan and Riverclan fighting too, then they had greater chance of winning.

"You didn't get our message?" Leopardstar said, a slight puzzlement in her expression.

"I... maybe." Sandstar said, careful not to appear weak. She had been under a lot of tension, so a message could have easily slipped her.

"We don't have time to be worrying about messages. Look" Blackfoot pointed with his eyes. "It looks and smells like they have a Riverclan prisoner." Sandstar traced the line in his gaze to a small silvery she cat that was sitting between two Bloodclan warriors. She was staring at her paws, and was noticeably out of place amongst the mar-tredden warriors of Bloodclan, once you spotted her.

"That's Featherpaw!" Leopardstar said sharply. "I thought she was in Thunderclan! What, did you turn her over to Bloodclan to be used as bait!" Leopardstar's eyes sharpened to a death glare.

"No! She... She never actually got to Thunderclan." Sandstar didn't actually know what happened. From what Greystripe had told her, He, Ravenpaw, and Fireheart, the exiled cat, had gone into Riverclan and Shadowclan to take them back. Greystripe had spent and entire day looking for Featherpaw after she went missing.

"Then what is she doing among the warriors of Bloodclan." Leopardstar said, loosing some hostility.

"I don't know." Sandstar said. Her thoughts trailed off a bit. The only cats who would have known what had happened to her would be the cats from Tigerclan, Sandstar's warriors, and the three cats who had rescued them. If Blackfoot and Leopardstar didn't know, then none of their warriors did, or else they would have been told. None of Sandstar's warriors knew, or else Greystripe would have found out. He had spent two days looking for her all across Thunderclan, and even in the other territories. That went twice for Ravenpaw, since he had been there the whole time. That only left Fireheart.

"I'll rip off all their legs then make them eat them if they've lain a single claw on her!" Greystripe's long fur was bushed out in every direction, and rage enough to make a grown cat quake was pulsing off of him. If he had been Fireheart, he could easily be mistaken for a live flame.

"You'll get your chance, Greystripe." Sandstar reassured him. "We're here to fight them anyhow."

"We won't get that chance standing here. Let's get out there and fight them!" Blackfoot said irritably.

"You're right. It's time we go deal with these unwanted pests" Leopardstar agreed.

"Wait, what about Windclan? Can we start without them?" Sandstar said.

"Why would you want to do that? We came all this way to fight, and now you think you can do it without us?" Tallstar said, emerging from a bush nearby.

"Tallstar! When did you..."

"I came in less than a moment after Leopardstar did. Hope you don't mind me eavesdropping a little."

"Yes, I do. But now's not the time for that. Where are your warriors?"

"All here and in good condition to fight." Tallstar said. At that queue, Windclan warriors came stalking out of the undergrowth, until they formed a barrier behind Tallstar.

"Looks like we're ready. Well, ready as we can be." Leopardstar said.

"We're as ready as we need to be, Leopardstar." Tallstar said. "I've lived in this forest long enough to know that it is my true home. I will not paw it over to a pack of rogues without lifting a claw in its defense. It is time that we fight. To fight for that which Starclan rightfully gave us."

...We're not handing it over to rogues. To fight for that which Starclan gave us...

Authors note: We're closing in on the *Cough* Grand finally of Fireheart, rogue of Thunderclan. I tell you, it has been and interesting two years of working on this story. I don't know if anyone remembers, but this is a revision of the original version of this story, also written by myself. Part way through, I had realized that the story I was writing was crap, so I botched it and taped together the pieces. Ah, the fond memories. This chapter, in particular, is made in gratitude to Firestar3721, for sending me a message to remind me that I actually have a story to write, and tell me to get of my kister and write. Here's to you.

*Alternative ending 1 ~ Fireheart couldn't hold himself any longer. He lunged for the small black cat, covering the distance between them with ease. He rammed into him, knocking himself and Scourge to the ground. Fireheart pinned him down, and hissed his rage at him. Suddenly, another cat smashed him sideways, then scourge was on him in a second. "I told you not to try anything bold. You just lost your privilege to live" Scourge said. Without any other warning, claws ripped into Firehearts underbelly

scoring him deep and long all the way up to his throat. His blood started pouring out, and he cried out in pain, folding into a crest on the forest floor around his blood.

"Fireheart!" Featherpaw screamed in terror. She made a move towards him, but the cat that didn't tackle Fireheart was on her in a second, crushing her neck

with his strong jaw. It was all over. Fireheart couldn't feel it. He couldn't feel anything anymore. Not the pain of the gash, or the shock of Featherpaw's

sudden death. Fireheart slipped away without any trouble, unable to fight with one life what Tigerstar couldn't with 9.

Bloodclan went on to fight the clans of the forest, eventually driving out what few survived. Heavy casualties ensued to both sides, leaving Bloodclan with few warriors and the forest clans with even fewer. With the skilled use of medicine cats, the clan cats heal faster, and take advantage of the wounds of Bloodclan in a surprise attack, killing them off. The clans reclaim the forest, but few in numbers. At most, 2 warriors survive in each clan. The forest is won, but at a unspeakable price.

The clans eventually had to come together as one clan to feed the queens, kits, and elders. In the wake of this, Sandstar become the mother of Blackfoot's kits, out of necessity than anything else.


	16. Chapter 16, Lang Syne

Fireheart rogue of Thunderclan. Chapter 16 Croniduace meeting, Fang against fang.

Sandstar heaved herself to her paws as her new life flooded over her. She felt a shaky calm touch her pelt before vanishing into the sky. She had lost a life fighting Bloodclan. She had been circling two enemy cats when a third leapt on her from behind. She had met with Starclan again, and was sent back, filled with renewed strength. Her mind fought to master her vision again. The sound of fighting cut in to her mudded thoughts. She snapped back to full consciousness, remembering what was happening. "Are you well, Sandstar?"

Cinderpelt had been padding on some of her medicine when Sandstar had stood. Someone had taken Sandstar to the shelter after she had died. She took two steps towards the battle. "Well enough." She said, sizing up a target. She launched herself at the warrior, tearing him off of a Shadowclan cat. She tore at him, causing him to squeal like a mouse. Giving him one last bite on his ear as a warning of sorts, Sandstar let him go. She turned to find another cat, to be bowled over from behind. She rolled over, landing belly down as her attacker cut into her back. She rolled forward, smashing the attacker's head into the ground. She stepped back and slashed at their head. This one also retreated, just to be replaced by another. Sandstar dodged the attack, their claws just barely sciffing her fur. She swiped back, scuffing their head. Suddenly, Cloudtail bowled into them, pushing them out of sight.

Sandstar was growing tired of the battle. There were so many Bloodclan warriors, all fiercely fighting for their lives. Sandstar could tell. The had no honor, nor did they fight for each other. They fought out of fear. Fear of being killed by a clan cat, but more out of fear for Scourge. Barley had told Sandstar about Bloodclan. They were a clear example of claw over chier, where the only cats that lived were the ones that could care for themselves. The old had to fight for themselves. The kits mother cared for them up to 9 moons before they left each other, no longer a family. They had no belief in Starclan, either, meaning that death was the bitter end for them. All this was backed up and enforced by Scourge. His wrath alone kept the entire clan under his claw, and it was Scourge that Sandstar would have to kill to end this battle.

But Scourge hadn't shown up. Bone, the sort of deputy, had lead Bloodclan into battle. There was no excuse given as to why Scourge wasn't here. Just that he'd 'Be here later'. What coward would send their entire clan to fight without going with them! Regardless, his not being here meant that Sandstar wouldn't get the chance to fight him. She had planned on defeating Scourge here, because without him, Bloodclan was nothing.

Sandstar blindly dodged another attacker, then tackled them to the ground. She smashed her paw into their face as her hind claws ripped into their underbelly. The fighting wouldn't end easily. Not till either of the clans drove off their foes or died trying. Sandstar leapt off her victim, allowing them to scurry off into the bushes.

Sandstar had already lost Whitestorm in the fight. Bone killed him quickly in front of Sandstar, and when she had leapt to stop him, he turned and killed Sandstar as well. She had met with Whitestorm in Starclan when Starclan was healing her body. He had told Sandstar that Greystripe was the best choice

of deputy, and that the fighting would soon be over. Before Sandstar had time to ask, she was placed back into her body, the fighting as strong as ever. Looking at the blood splattered ground and the cats that fought on it, it was hard to believe that the fighting would stop ever.

"Scourge? Scourge!" The name blunted Sandstar, and she looked towards the source of the voice. A Bloodclan warrior was off to the side of the battle. He didn't have a mark on him, and he was partially in one of the bushes. 'Please Starclan let that not be reinforcements' Sandstar silently prayed. Her prayer was discouraged when more warriors followed the first. The warrior was looking at the top of the high rock. Sandstar quickly followed his gaze, a shock of fear stopping her heart as she did...

Everything around Fireheart was moving around so fast, but it felt like he was looking at it through a bubble of still water, slowing it down to a strange, cold blur, in which one thing blended through the last. He didn't know if it was his burning anticipation for the worst, his blinding hatred for Scourges callus beliefs, his willpower driving back the hate, or the strong, blasting scents that came in from every side of the two-legged place. Fireheart didn't know why Scourge was bringing him to such a place, though

he thought it might be to throw Fireheart off. Whatever he had schemed, Fireheart promised himself that he'd be back in the forest soon.

Silky warm memories started to flow in with the reek, too. Memories of his younger days, back when he was just a two-legged pet thing. He remembered his toys, and his easy lifestyle. He thought of when he hid the clangy things from his owners so they would move everything in the nest around looking for them. Life were so simple then. Fireheart had almost been tempted to go back to that life when he had been cast out of Thunderclan. But he didn't have the heart to leave. Even if his blood was kitty-pet, he was just as much of a forest cat as any clan warrior.

Scourge led him deeper and deeper into the hard burning maze, moving on an unwaveringly straight path. There were scarily any two legs around, and the few they did see left them be. Scourge wasn't afraid of them though Fireheart couldn't help but to spindle in fear. He had grown to 6 moons with two legs, but that didn't soften what they were to Fireheart. Two legs were kind to their kitty pets, but not to others. Their cold, harsh aptitude matched their nests and paths around their nests. Hard, unmoving, imposing. The grass that was trapped inside the paths was cut short, as though it constantly had to fight for sustenance. Every blade top was blunt, unlike the round grass of the forest.

Scourge slid around one of the corners of a two legs nest. Fireheart tentatively stuck his head around the corner, wary of an ambush. His eyes flickered around the passageway between the nests. The ground was solid grey, just like the two leg paths. The sides of the two leg nests closed off either side, with a white something on the far side of the enclosure. It was like a camp, but with more sharp sides, and hardened into rock. The place was scattered with two leg trash, and the whole place felt as though it was coated in a thin layer of… something.

"This is..." Fireheart pinned his eyes on Scourge, who was at the far end of the ally way. Scourge was staring back at him, eyes filled with sadistic intent. "My home. Or was, till I found your forest. Do you remember Jake?"

"Who's Jake?" Fireheart brought himself around the corner to face scourge full on. "And why should I care?"

"What an ungrateful. Jakes your father. The one who got together with your mother to make you."

"No, I..."

"Not that it matters. Does it really matter who you parents were?"

"I... Yes."

"Well, for now it does. And lucky you, its that blood bond that has lead you here today."

"What does my parenthood have to do with this?"

"You're not originally from the forest, is my guess. Yes, you were once from these concrete confines too.

"Where I'm from doesn't matter!" Firehearts defensiveness took over.

"It might not have while you were frolicking with your forest friends, but now it does. Or did"

"What do you want, Scourge!"

"What do I want? Look around, Jake Jr., do you like what you see here! This was my home, where I grew up into the cat I am today." Fireheart stifled a joke as Scourge plowed on. "I lived in the filth of a home that the two legs made for me and abandoned me in. Probably expected me to die here. But I didn't. I not only survived, but thrived here. I have build the most deadly pack of cats ever seen. Then I find a better home, and you expect me not to take it from you?"

"I'm sure we could have come to an agreement if..."

"An agreement? Do you think this is a joke? There's no going mid way on this one. We'll take the forest, and you'll leave it, one way or another."

Fireheart could understand his logic. He too had been drawn to the forest. But to kill or drive off all the cats that already lived there was incredibly calloused.

"But why single me out if you're going to fight for the forest anyhow?" Fireheart asked, testing answers in his head.

"I've asked you about your parenthood, right? Jake your father..."

"I already told you that I don't know who my father was."

"Well, you look enough like him to be his kit. Even if he isn't your father, you'd be enough. I want to be the only one of my blood. The only one of me. No brothers, no sisters, no half siblings, no parents, nothing!"

"You what!"

"I am the only one strong enough to rule Bloodclan and the forest! And I'm going to make sure it stays that way. I've killed Mom, dad, my full blood siblings, and yours! Now I get to finish with you! You, who looks like Jake! Nothing could be more fitting!"

"You won't even get the chance! Not here, not now, not ever!" Fireheart was still reeling from the revelation, and his mind flickered to princess for a short while. Did scourge get her? "Starclan willing, I will end you and all that you have done here and now!

"You better not regret saying that. Yes, all the way to death, you better not regret that!" Scourge said. His body flared into a masterful blood rage, like a monster sizing up it's prey. "I will paint these walls with you!"

"Starclan willing, I will kill you!" Fireheart's warrior blood alit, and his fighting spirit flexed its claws into his own.

Fireheart flung himself at scourge, his body flowing forward like a hawk on the wind. He was ready for his claws to sink into scourges flesh. But the spry little cat leaped up out of the way, leaving Fireheart's claws empty. He landed on Firehearts back, filling Firehearts flesh with spiked pain. Fireheart instinctively flipped over on his back rump ways, trying to crush the smaller cat. But scourge flew off him in a snap instant. He landed on his paws, then flicked one down at Firehearts exposed neck. Fireheart continued his roll, smashing scourges face with his hind paws. Fireheart was back on his paws, just in time for scourge to bite onto his hind leg. Fireheart twisted around and slashed him down his shoulder, then kicked out with his other leg when scourge didn't let go. Scourge was ready, though, as he batted away Firehearts unclamped leg as soon as it kicked. Fireheart lost his balance, tripping over on his side. Scourge let go of Firehearts leg and leaped on him. Fireheart twisted his body back, as so that scourge landed only with one side of his paws.

He snapped back with his jaw, biting onto Scourges paw as his hind leg jabbed at Scourges. Though the sheathing of the paw, Fireheart could feel the extra bone that Scourge had attached to his claws. If Fireheart got torn open by these... Scourge shot away from Fireheart, and Fireheart quickly got back onto his feet. "You're surprisingly fast for a cat your size." Scourge sneered a vain praise. "Most cats would have already been dead, fighting me for so long!" Fireheart grimiest at the pain that coursed in his body. The fight hadn't more than a moment. Fireheart shuddered at his words.

"Don't tell me that your bleeding out already. I barely gave you a kit scratch!" Scourges bloodlust grew. "You're the first cat that I haven't killed so

quickly for a long time. Ti would be a waist if you were to die so soon!" Scourge dashed the short distance towards Fireheart, making a quick swipe for his head. Fireheart's head flicked to one side, avoiding the strike. Though unseen conviction, Fireheart jumped upward to land on his foe, unknowingly avoiding another attempt at his throat. Scourge dashed to one side, and as fireheart landed he rammed into him with his head. Fireheart turned with the impact, keeping his footing

as he moved nimbly around scourge. He raked a claw along his pelt, feeling his strength pour into the strike.

Scourge hissed at the blow, but didn't flinch from the strike. He poised with the downward slash, and slammed into firehearts belly with paws outstretched. Fireheart wasn't thrown from his feet by force, but by pain. He fumbled*, and his head rushed with the searing pain that threatened to take his innards.

He blindly saw scourge rush at him. Thinking as fast as his screeching head would allow, he jumped sideways with his hind paws, turning by crossing his front ones, a technique that Bluestar had taught him once. He blocked a claw swipe with his shoulder, then, uncrossing his paws, he smashed Scourges head into

the ground. Scourge darted under Fireheart's belly while he was low, and flipped over to claw Fireheart's exposed underbelly. Claws met his ribcage, making him jump away, several fur clumps coming off in Scourges paws. He turned around mid air, and jammed his paws into scourges underbelly, winding the smaller cat.

With the sudden laps in breath, Scourge could only tap Fireheart's head as it rushed down and met Scourges throat. There was an odd snapping sound as scourges collar came off in Firehearts mouth. Fireheart gripped it as he lifted his head, a fortunately small tooth on the collar aimed down his throat.

Fireheart had drawn blood from scourge, but his throat was still in one peace. In Fireheart's confusion, Scourge lashed out at Firehearts throat again. But the same collar that had protected scourge smashed up against Firehearts neck instead, leaving Fireheart with less than a scratch. Just as soon as Fireheart came to his senses, he snapped down on scourge, smashing the smaller cats throat with his paw. A deafening, blooded shriek passed though Scourge, and his whole body convulsed with it's owners demise. Scourge could only look on Fireheart with a hatred born and killed of blood, a pressured fury that was loosing its strength. Without a word, will, or right to life anymore, Scourges eyes glazed over the burning hatred, frozen under a lake in which it would never surface again. Fireheart could scarcely feel his body, only a twisted convulsion of some sort of emotion as Starclan's greatest enemy died underneath him.

Fireheart felt weak in his legs. His body shook from the effort to hold him up, and his grip around the dreaded collar slackened. His minds light flickered a moment, then grew dim. Fireheart could barely hold himself up.

A soft scent wound its way around Fireheart, and the feeling off a warm body pressed against his side. "Fireheart, you must go... To four trees... Show then the collar. They are not a clan without their leader..." As Spottedleafs voice instructed him, Firehearts limbs renewed with a small strike of strength

not his own. He shook his body slightly as though to shake off the writhing pain that scoured his body. He placed the collar on the ground, then picked it up again, realizing that having proof would help. Then, with rising conviction, he walked out of the hardened prison, the living and burial of Scourge. He found more strength as Spottedleafs scent lead him out of the two leg place.

The heat of the sun burned his torn flesh, an oddly reassuring feeling when mixed with the relief of feeling dirt under his paw pads again. His body dragged against him, but he forced himself to continue running. He just had to get to four trees, to show Bloodclan that their leader was dead. He had too.

Why? Because...

Firestar didn't question it. If Spottedleaf told him so, then Fireheart didn't have any reason to doubt it. As Fireheart ran, understanding slowly joined in his thoughts. If Scourge was the only thing holding them together, with fear or something, then if he were dead, then there would be nothing

else to hold them together as a clan. Of coarse!

Fireheart neared four trees, the great oaks apparent around the great rock. When Fireheart got close enough, he could make out the sound of fighting, sifted only by the wind and blood rushing through Firehearts ears. Fireheart couldn't imagine the scene that he would see once he got close enough,

and he didn't want to either. He just knew that he had to stop Bloodclan from claiming forest cat lives. If they hadn't already.

Fireheart burst into the clearing, the sound of fighting cats redoubling as soon as he broke the bush barrier. He nearly lost grip of Scourges collar, but retightened his grip as he sized up the great rock. As strongly as a battle worn cat could, Fireheart leaped and pulled his way towards the top. He gripped the top of the Great rock, and kicked his way up it with his hind legs. He lifted scourge up some, and faced the battle. "Bloodclan! Your days are over!" Fireheart yowled. He lifted the collar up for all to see

Fireheart dropped Scourges collar on the edge of the great rock for all to see. Then, with the might of a Lionclan cat, Fireheart threw his head back and yowled his victory to Four trees, to the forest. His triumphant call covered the ancient hollow, and heads from all clans alike turned to face him. Fireheart

didn't have the strength to look down and face the cats. He didn't need to. He could hear the fear in the Bloodclan as they realized that their leader was dead. His eye's were fixed on the sky, starked blue to contrast the scene that showed below. Firehearts bloody sides heaved as he struggled to catch his breath.

Fireheart caught it as he inhaled deeply several times, and finally let his head drop to face the clans of the forest. The clearing was clean of Bloodclan, save some blood and a few dead cats. Fireheart's heart panged as he recognized some of the warriors that were laying motionless on the ground. Whitestorm drew Fireheart's attention the most. The old, battle warn cat that had been one of the cats that introduced Fireheart to Thunderclan, and Fireheart felt a trickle of sorrow spring up in him. It grew into a stream as he looked over the clearing, the sight of the lost blood and lost lives awakened him to what had happened.

"Fireheart!" A voice pierced the hushed hollow, and Cloudtail ran up to the great rock. "Fireheart, you're back!"

'Back? Hardly.' Fireheart thought. But he remained silent as Cloudtail scaled the Great rock with an awkward leap that was clumsy even for a kitten. He clambered up the edge with the excitement of an apprentice on their first hunting assignment. Fireheart couldn't help a lighthearted chuckle.

"Fireheart! You did it! You killed scourge! You did it!"

"I guess I did" Fireheart was amused, and a little confused. The last he remembered, Cloudtail had outgrown kit-like excitement.

"I knew you would come back! I knew it! Bluestar said that you were gone forever, but your here!" Cloudtail's eyes shined, making Fireheart uncomfortable. Fireheart noticed the several gashes and scratches on Cloudtail's body, and he winced internally. "Don't you think you should let Cinderpelt look at those?"

"What? You think this needs to be looked at? Come on! Bloodclan had claws like a mouse! Hardly worth the fight they put up." Cloudtail boasted. "I could have taken down 3 by my self!"

Fireheart let the indulgence slide. He was in no place to stop him, after all.

"It's hard to believe that such a small cat threatened the whole forest" Greystripe said from somewhere to Fireheart's left. Fireheart glanced at him, then down at his paws where Scourge's collar lay. "He was a strong fighter. A killer. He went for my throat more times than I care to count."

"You'll have to tell me the story sometime over some fresh kill." Greystripe said. "But for now, we should go see Cinderpelt. Those cuts look like they hurt."

Fireheart blindly nodded. They didn't hurt, but were more of a great burning ache, which was worse. "Come on, then." Greystripe said, taking the lead. "That means you too, Cloudtail." he added. Cloudtail huffed an impatient breath, but followed Fireheart and Greystripe to Cinderpelt. She was tending to Mousefur when Fireheart reached her. She was applying some cob webs to some of the gashes on Mousfur's hind leg with one paw, and mashing on one of her polijuices with the other. "There. That should do it. Okay, Mousefur, you're done. Try not to do anything that might reopen these once they heal."

"Wasn't planning on it. Thanks, Cinderpelt." Mousefur said as she limped off. She gave a sharp glance to Fireheart, but didn't say anything as she moved away. "Now, who's next?" Cinderpelt said habitually. She looked Greystripe, Fireheart, and Cloudtail. "I think I'll start with the ginger."

"He doesn't look ginger right now" Greystripe said jokingly as Fireheart approached Cinderpelt.

"I plan on fixing that now" Cinderpelt rebounded. She circled Fireheart once, inspecting his wounds. "You took quite a beating." Cinderpelt remarked.

Cinderpelt pressed a wad of cob webs on one of his scuffs, then dabbed some polijuice on

"So I take it that Scourge did all this?" Cinderpelt asked.

"He was a great fighter. Truely great. Thank Starclan he won't be a threat anymore"

"So you still have faith in Starclan?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?"

"No, I..." Cinderpelt tripped her words over.

"What?" Fireheart asked. He didn't remember accusing her of anything.

"It just... Well, since you left Thunderclan... I... Well..."

"It sounds like you have a lot on your mind."

"Not really. It is... I didn't want to believe that you had broken the warrior code. I didn't want to believe that you had become like Tigerstar."

"I would never be like him. I would never murder my clan mates just to forward my own cause."

"That's not what I... That's not what I meant." Cinderpelt said. She paused half way through the motion to apply another cobweb.

"Then what did you mean?"

"... I don't know what I meant. Bluestar exiled you and I didn't know why. I don't think you did anything wrong. Its not like..."

"Cinderpelt. I did what I did knowing it was risky. I thought it would be for the best if we didn't have to fight."

"That's just like you. So you are... Then why did you have to leave? What made Bluestar..."

"I don't know. I don't."

"Well, then, you'll just have to ask her yourself!" Cinderpelt's paws trembled a bit, but she started dressing Firehearts wounds again.

"What do you mean?"

"There's no way Starclan would ignore you. You saved the clans of the forest! They'll have to listen to you!"

"I don't think I'm entitled..."

"I think you are. You've saved the clans, all of us, even though you had been sent away for good. If anyone is entitled to anything from starclan,

its you."

"Well..."

"Don't act like you haven't had any contact with Starclan before. You told me yourself that Spottedleaf had spoken to you before."

"I can't deny that, but..."

"Well, whatever. We can worry about that later, if your not to busy with warrior duties."

"Warrior duties? I..."

"Don't start that again. I've already told you that your deserving. There's no way that any cat would dare question letting you come back.

You do want to come back to Thunderclan, right?"

Fireheart thought for a moment. Did he really want to come back? His mind skipped a moment. What was he thinking! There was nothing that he wanted more!

"There, all done. You better go see Sandstar and talk to her about re-joining Thunderclan."

"Hey, when did I say that I wanted to re-join!" Fireheart said half jokingly.

"Oh, don't lie to me, Fireheart. I've know you too long to know that you do. Go on now. I have other patients to deal with." She said, shoeing him off.

Fireheart was half way out of the bush when he heard Cinderpelt say "But make sure you visit me again."

The sun struck Fireheart like a playful kit, rolling over his pelt in a rough warmness. Fireheart was stiff all over, and was beginning to feel numb headed, and his vision strained. He shook violently to sir up what blood he had left. He stared blankly at the hollow near the great rock, using it to balance his eyes.

Everywhere around the clearing, there were cats. Clan cats, as far as Fireheart could tell. Some being seen by a medicine cat, or waiting to be seen. Some talking to each other. Some resting in the sun. And some, rather, the few still soaking in the blood bath, were dead. Still. Becoming cold in the warm sun.

Fireheart couldn't help choking on a sudden pass of loss-sorrow, which threw his vision off again. The battle had taken its toll, from the living and the newly deceased. In death, there was no real winner. Simply cats that had died. As Fireheart's vision refocused, his thinking did too. Starclan wouldn't let the Clan cats die without consequence, as they would be welcomed into Starclan as martyrs. Nothing like that could be said for Bloodclan cats.

"So, how was your chat with Sandstar?" Greystripe's voice shattered Fireheart's thoughts. He glanced at his friend. "I haven't talked to her yet." He said

solemnly.

"Oh, I see. Getting cold paws are we?" Greystripe said teasingly.

"No. I just" Fireheart said, focusing on something that wasn't there.

"What's the matter then? Fox got your tongue?"

Fireheart shook his head. The 'something that wasn't there' was slowly becoming something. He hadn't noticed it before, but there were more than just clan cats here. Intermingled with them were other cats, strange cats that didn't seem to belong. None of them acknowledged any of the clan cats, and none of the clan cats acknowledged them. They seemed to kitten paw when they walked, as though their paws and the ground never met. Instead, the ground was a balance point, a thin nothing that was simply there. More so than the ones farther away, one in particular caught Firehearts attention. Eye's dead center fixed on Fireheart, straight across from Fireheart, sitting up straight, as though something sharp was running its very tip along his back.

Then Sandstar stepped in his place. Into his place, as her body went though the mysterious cat's body, lacing through it like a paw would to a stream. And just like that, the placed population instantly dropped. All of them. All of the not quite clan cats gone without a word to them. Fireheart couldn't believe

what he had just seen.

"Are you okay there, Fireheart? You kinda look... fear struck." Greystripe asked in a careful tone.

"Yes. I'm... I'm just seeing things." Fireheart said. "Must be those poppy seeds, making me tired." Fireheart lied. What Fireheart had saw was too vivid to be sleepy miss sight. Fireheart recognized that cat, and the vary faint trace of scent that accompanied it. Fireheart hoped that it didn't mean that his nightmares were hunting him in the day now.

"You might want to keep your little hallucination to yourself for now. Greetings, Sandstar." Greystripe said.

Fireheart's mind flattened a moment, like he was suppose to feel a rush of something, but couldn't. Fear, surprise, joy, shock, it all evaded him, leaving him with a vague sense of... what. But his mind picked up speed as he realized he was staring straight at a pale ginger coat, avend some red marks. A familiar smell woke his nose up, as a pair of pale green eyes studied his own. The fog that wrapped his skull finally cleared. He met Sandstar's gaze. The long forgotten pair of eyes that had kept him light paws, for one reason or another. Sandstorm, or Sandstar as she was called now.

"I'm going to go check on the apprentices. See you around, Fireheart." Greystripe said. He gave Sandstar a respectful bow, then left. Fireheart wanted to stop him and ask him to come back. But, a light breeze of unease kept him from saying anything. He stared at Sandstar a while, wondering what he should do next. "Hi... Gr... Greetings, Sandstoar." Fireheart lapsed.

"Greetings to you too, Fireheart." Sandstar said. "It's been a long time."

"It has. Too long." Fireheart said.

Sandstar went quiet for a moment as she absorbed the statement. Fireheart wondered if he had said something off to her.

"Can I speak to you privately, Fireheart?" Sandstar asked.

"Yes." Fireheart answered. Sandstar pointed out a secluded spot with her head, and Fireheart followed her to it.

The clearing around the great rock seemed to grow quieter, and Fireheart drudged after Sandstar. She sat down at the spot she had picked, and Fireheart sat down next to her. The bush next to them had barely a kit scratch on it, and had a soothing shade of green in its leaves. There was no wind, leaving

the spot scarily quiet. All sound was muffled, leaving Fireheart acutely aware of his and Sandstar's breathing. The mild silence was growing on Fireheart's nerves. He flexed his back a little, thinking how to start the conversation.

"It looks like it was a fierce battle." Fireheart stated. "I hope the clans can recover in time for leaf bare."

"We'll be fine. Thunderclan is stronger than that." Sandstar said, like she would to other clans at a gathering.

Fireheart let it go. He should have know better than to try to make small talk now. The muffles silence took over again. It wrapped the situation in a thin layer of unease, pressing against the tips of Fireheart's fur. He breathed in deeply, then held his breath at its highest point for a whisker's flick. Truth was, Fireheart had a lot he wanted to say. Plenty, all stored up for as long as his exile had been. But he didn't know how to say them. He couldn't know.

"Fireheart, can I ask you something?"

"Yes. Yes, what?"

"Do you believe in Starclan?" She asked.

Fireheart clicked on the question. What kind of question was that?

"Yes, I do. There's no reason for me not to."

"Then why? Why did you do it?"

"It?" Fireheart was confused. "Do what?"

"Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talking about. There's a reason you had to leave Thunderclan, Fireheart. You did something!"

"I didn't..."

"You broke a very important rule in the warrior code, Fireheart! It would have taken a lot to make Bluestar banish a cat, and even harder for you! But why'd you do it! Fireheart!" Sandstar's voice had risen to a controlled but tempered shout. Fireheart was taken aback by the sudden increase in volume. "I... its... I told Tallstar about Bluestar's plans to attack Windclan when she thought they had been stealing prey. I thought that talking would have been better than fighting."

"Is that really it? It couldn't be!" Sandstar said angrily. "You really expect me to believe that?!"

"It's the truth. I really haven't broken the warrior code in any way beyond that."

"Sure you haven't. I remember when you fed Yellowfang when she was stealing from Thunderclan when you were an apprentice." Sandstar's voice softened to a lower, more reminical voice. "Or when you and Greystripe took Thunderclan prey to Riverclan behind our back. That wasn't the first time you've done this,

Fireheart. You've always found a way to get yourself in trouble for others. Then why would Bluestar do that? Why would she exile you?"

"Bluestar... She hadn't been herself since Tigerstar betrayed her. Ever since then, she was convinced that the whole clan and betrayed her except me, since I had been the one to stop Tigerstar. She had gone mad. She was mad at Starclan for letting a cat like Tigerstar rise to power and mad to sense as well. She wasn't the Bluestar that we had known."

"I... I know." Sandstar said. Fireheart could see her body tire. The battle must have taken it's toll on her, and she had put on a strong face for Fireheart. "Maybe you should go see Cinderpelt. It looks like you've got some pretty bad cuts." Fireheart suggested.

Sandstar shook her head. "I can wait. There are other cats who had it worse, and if I bleed out in favor of someone else, then I have another life to fall back on. Besides, I have something more important to do."

"I guess if its more important..." Fireheart said, trying to ride off the conversation.

"It is. I have something I need to discuss with you. I want to talk about your deputyship in Thunderclan*.

Authors note: Whew. That was one heck of a chapter to type. Phew. Writings a hard yet fun thing to do. I can't tell you how many times I wrote myself into a corner

while writing this chapter.

To isaiah, the anonymous reviewer, The alternative endings will always be at the very bottom of the page if I can help it. There aren't many yet since I haven't gone back to make any. Actually, this is a good time to mention that I will be considering requests for alternative endings. With approval, and my typing skills withstanding, I'm planning on putting in reader submitted ending throughout my previous chapters, as well as future ones. If you have an ending that you want added, then tell me where in the story I should put it, and what ending you would like. Note that it has to be an ending, as I don't want to go off writing entire chapters stories in the middle of this one. You just have to look at the time stamp for this story to see that it takes me long enough to update normal chapters.

Speaking of alternative endings...

*Ending: The perfect pair.

Fireheart's breath was caught in his throat. "You want me to come back to Thunderclan to be its deputy?"

"Of coarse. It's what you left the clan with. I think it should be what you come back to as well."

"Don't you have a deputy?" Fireheart stalled for time to think.

"Not anymore. Whitestorm... Whitestorm died fighting Bloodclan. He was my deputy." Sandstar said, her voice trailing off.

"I don't think..." Fireheart started. He went quiet as Sandstar shifted herself closer to Fireheart. "Do think, Fireheart. You've done more for the clan than most clan cats. That's considering that you were born outside of Thunderclan, as well as get exiled from Thunderclan. I think if anything, then this proves that Thunderclan needs you, even if you're too kind for your own good."

"Can... Can I have time to think about it?" Fireheart asked. He was sure of his answer, but he didn't want to be too hasty.

"Sure. Take your time." Sandstar said, a thread of weary relief wrapped softly around her words. Her fur pressed against his as she leaned into him, and rested her head on his good shoulder. "I'll be right here once you have an answer."

Fireheart became deputy of Thunderclan again, with little protest from the rest of Thunderclan, save some bickering elders. Fireheart quickly readapted to clan life, as though he had never left to begin with. He kept his training from his tree days close to his warrior training, and later taught the clan about the

advantages of using trees. He and Sandstar grew close, and eventually would share a pair of daughters, Squerrlkit and Leafkit. They would go on to be among the cats that lead the clans to the lake.

Alas, far away, up river from the clans forest home, there was a cat sitting atop a rock, staring at the moon. As the last of a dying clan, he had always watched the night sky. But to no avail. He had watched over his ancestral home for most of his life, hoping against hope that maybe, just maybe, there would be

a way to revive the clan to its former glory.

But the cat's wishes would go unfulfilled, as he slipped away peacefully on night, taking any hope for Skyclan with him.


	17. Chapter 17

Fireheart, rogue of Thunderclan chapter 17, Look to the sky for dawn

Cold morning twilight covered the land. A rich dampness filled the forest, leaving everything soft and still. No birds sung, no sound of pitter patter as small things scurried in the underbrush, everything was still. Everything but one buring cinder, one deep red hued pelt that wound it's way through the woods. Fireheart, filled with nervous tension, pressed on through the quiet dawn. He was on a journey. A journey from Starclan to help rebuild a clan.

What had happened had seemed surreal at the time. After the battle against Bloodclan, Fireheart had followed the strange cat back to his old grounds in the twolegged place. There, the cat had explained to him that his clan, called Skyclan, was down to its last member, and that Fireheart was its only hope of growth and survival. He wasn't sure of it at first, but shortly after he returned to camp, and been welcomed back as a warrior, he was visited by Spottedleaf. Now Fireheart was sure that it was the will of Starclan that he we're to go restore this clan back to its old glory.

He was pained to leave the clan again so soon. After a short conversation with Cinderpelt and Greystripe, and a farewell from Sandstar, he had left with nothing more than a promise to return. With both his heart and body aching, he'd like to fulfill that promise now, but he know that, by the will and strength of Starclan, he had to press on. All he had to do was follow the river to its source.

He headed on briskly, following the sound of running water. He kept his pace, but didn't waist the opportunity to take in the forest once more. It was nice to be able to walk these grounds without fear again. Even the feeling of the dirt under his paws was refreshing, after being confined to trees for so long. The morning dampness helped his aching wounds, too, making them more tolerable. Though brief, it was good to walk the lands of Thunderclan again.

Sandstar found herself staring at the stone cold ceiling of her den, her mind a half meld of what had happened. Not even a day's rest at home, and Fireheart had left once more. While Sandstar trusted Starclan completely, she couldn't help to think that they were expecting to much from one tom. He hadn't even had the time to heal before they called him away to… somewhere. Fireheart and Cinderpelt hadn't even told Sandstar where he was going.

Sandstar's mind mushed over though. She was only half awake, and couldn't feel an emotional sting from it anymore. At the time, though, Sandstar felt like she was being given a dismissive paw. She was the leader of the clan, surely it was in her right to know. But, not wanting to anger Starclan, she let Fireheart go. And he had gone.

She had gotten up early this morning, only to find that Fireheart was ready to go. He had gotten herbs from Cinderpelt, and was saying goodbye to her and Greystripe. His fur had been mangled, and was still crusted with blood, proof that he didn't have the time to keep his pelt clean in light of recent events. One of his front legs was a little slack, and when he turned to face Sandstar, it shuttered. And, worst of all, she could see a formal respect for her in his eyes, like a warrior talking with another clans leader. Sandstar couldn't bare seeing such a distant look from an old friend. All she could do was see him off with a formal farewell.

She rolled onto her back, letting her paws stick up in the air in a vain half attempt at a stretch. She was still tired, but was too restless to get any more sleep right now. She opened her mouth in a big yawn, trying to wake her mind up. She wondered what she should do today. There was a lot that had to be done to help the clan heal from the scars of the fight. There were mouths to be fed, and supplies needed to be collected for the medicine den, especially with winter coming. She could always go hunting, help with a patrol, something to get herself moving. She flipped back onto her paws and stood up, and almost toppled over from the sudden rush of dizziness that rushed her.

A new thought popped into her head. She could follow Fireheart. His trail would be relatively fresh, and he wouldn't say no to an extra set of helping paws, nor could he to his leader. Besides, Starclan didn't say she couldn't go. The camp would be fine without her for a while.

She poked her head out of her den, and squinted her eyes in the morning light. The clan was already waking up. Hunting and border patrols were being put together by the gorse tunnel, and a few spars warriors were sharing a conversation over day old prey. Despite the wounds that covered the pelts of most of the cats, the camp was pretty lively. Sandstar stretched in the sunlight, letting it fill her with energy to meet the day. She could feel it in her ears, today was going to be a big day.

Authors note

It's good to be posting again. Hello, nice to see you all. Excuse the short chapter please, it's kinda a bump set to the next stage of the story.

I'd like to let you all know that I'm still accepting ideas for alternate endings. I don't feel it bears repeating, but hey, maybe you'd like to hear it again. I want to see some ideas about some post chapter "endings" I can add. Nothing official, though, spoiler warning, this story won't have one official end. I just want to add some tidbits so you can end the story the way y'all want to. This story will be running through the main series up to "The sight" In the power of 3 arc, and will dabble just a little in the manga series. I can't wait to hear from you.

Something I just noticed, I've been giving every chapter two names. That isn't embarrassing at all. They're not budging though. Just… try to get along with them.

Oh, and one last thing. I'd like to appologise to those that have been waiting on a new chapter for… way to long. I've been on the other side of fanfiction, and it ain't fun. Hey, for all I know, none of those from the beginning are still watching for a new chapter. But, I'm sorry all the same. Cross my heart the next chapter is under way.


	18. Chapter 18, No sky sunshine

Fireheart curled himself tighter. He knew he should be asleep, but he couldn't sleep. His cold, damp fur pressed against his skin, and the sound of rain sloshing around dirt roared in his ears. He was only lucky that he had found the empty badger den when he did. Despite having cleaned himself, he was still caught in the jaws of the wet cold. And his shelter wasn't that good either. Droplets of water seeped in from the ceiling and walls, and Fireheart had to lie still to prevent himself from getting any wetter. It wouldn't have been any better if he had bedded in the few trees that dotted the land.

Surprisingly, this hadn't been the only shelter he had found. Not too far down the river, he had found an empty two leg nest that he could have stayed in. He knew it was empty because it was unkept, and despite a rain storm, the walls were kept wide open. He knew that he could have stayed there just fine, free from the rain. But it reminded him of his own twoleg's nest too much. Having come to the forest by choice, he could never be comfortable in a twoleg nest again. More than that, though, it made him feel homesick. For Thunderclan, yes, but a very small part of him was homesick for his twolegs. They had been good to him, and Fireheart felt bad for running away from them. The feeling unnerved him, and he couldn't bring himself to sleep in the nest.

His thoughts wouldn't leave him alone, either. He kept thinking back to two days ago, when he was reaccepted into the clan. To be among his old clanmates once more, as well as some new ones that had bundled up to meet him with excited mews. Sorralkit had eagerly run up and congratulated him as though he had just become a warrior again. She was quickly herded away by Willowpelt, but the gesture had set Fireheart at ease. He got to talk with Greystripe and Cinderpelt, and the whole clan seemed to be in good spirits. Fireheart couldn't have been happier.

Sandstar, though, hadn't talked to him since she had asked him to return to the clan. Despite her warm welcome, he didn't get a chance to talk to her. He knew she must've had a lot on her mind as leader of Thunderclan, but it still stung a little. Fireheart didn't want to think much of it, but it kept bothering him. He finally quieted it by promising to speak with her once he returned.

The loneliness was staring to get to him. Back when he was hiding in the trees, he at least had the comfort of being in a familiar land. Out here, he was truly on his own with nothing but a direction. He didn't know if Starclan could see him out here, and he didn't have sight of Silverpelt either. It was just a solid swath of clouds. Fireheart started purring low to himself, trying to scare off the lonely feeling of the den. His throaty purr barely filled the edges of the dirt cave, and was almost washed away by the rain. But he kept on purring.

Quietly at first, a second purr begain to rise up to match his. He could bearly smell it, but he caught a trace of an old familer scent. The sound grew more genuine as Fireheart recognized Spottedleaf. He couldn't see her, but he knew she was there. His purr grew some, then waned, as Spottedleafs comfort help lull him towards sleep. Starclan must be able to see him for Spottedleaf to be here. The thought helped sooth him

There was a splashing sound. Fireheart hadn't relized it, but it had started to flow over in the cloud burst. A cold dread swept over him as Spottedleafs purring suddenly cut silent. "Fireheart!" She called. In that moment, a large wave of water splashed over the river's bank. Suddenly. The den was filled with water, shocking Fireheart to his feet. He scrambled to keep his footing in the mud filled den, but he lost traction and was dragged from the den by the wave of water by the furs on his pelt. The cold rush aggravated his wounds, making him clench his jaw in pain. The water subsided, and he washed up along the side of the river, coated in mud. He tried to stand , but had difficulty doing so on the soft mud. He struggled to his feet, and faced up river.

Another wave was already here. The tide splashed over Fireheart, throwing him off balance once more. The current carried him down stream, and threw him against the base of a tree. His vision went blurry as his senses left him. He began vainly thrashing about, trying to get a pawhold. His claws found the tree bark, and he began to scramble up it as fast as his water logged legs would carry him. He reached a low branch and perched on in, shaking madly with the cold, shock, and pain that wrapped him now.

As his sudden energy burst left him, he felt himself tire. His vision left him, and he blacked out.*

Sandstar shivered when she looked at the sky. Clouds had quickly formed as the day went on. A light drizzle had began once the sun had presumable set, so Sandstar retired early to her den. She was layed down in her nests, repeating simple remedies she had learned from Cinderpelt that day. It was dangerous to be traveling so far away without a medicine cat. The least Sandstar could do was learn some basic remedies in case she or Fireheart got hurt.

She had planned on following him tonight, but with the sudden rain storm, she opted to leave tomorrow morning. She knew his scent trail would be gone, but all he was doing was following the river. It shouldn't be too hard to track him down.

Sandstar felt a little bad leaving the clan without a leader or a deputy. She had planned on making Fireheart deputy, but with all that had happened, she hadn't taken the time to appoint him as such. She had just told the clan that when Fireheart returned, he was to be deputy. For now, though, Greystripe, Longtail, and Dustpelt could keep things together.

Sandstar stretched, trying to get herself to sleep. She wasn't that tired, though. She had only gone on one hunting patrol, and had spent the rest of the day with Cinderpelt, learning basic herbs. Brindleface had been suspicious to find her leader learning herbs, but she hadn't questioned it. Rumors had began to spread in the clan, though. Sandstar could almost feel the questioning glances from her clan mates. When Dustpelt finally asked her about it, she simply told him that she would tell the whole clan tomorrow.

Sandstar finally curled up in her nest, letting herself relax into sleep. Tomorrow would be a big day.

Post note

5 brownie points to whoever can see where this is going. Yeah, it's no secret at this point.

Anyhow, thanks for reading this story. I know it's not quality work, but hey, it's something to read in the off times, right?

Thanks once more for reading.

*Cold hard facts.

Fireheart's unconscious body is swept up in a third wave. Unable to swim or do anything for himself, he drowns in the river. A few days later, his body is found washed up on Riverclan land. His body is returned to Thunderclan, where he is buried by his friends that he got to see just one last time before he died. Sandstar's resolve to lead failes her, and she holes up in her den for several days. Longtail steps up as the self elected deputy, which is later made official. Sandstar nearly gave up on Starclan, having let Fireheart die so pitifully. Soon, a new prophecy is given to the clans…


End file.
